A Rose By Any Other Name
by DeamonPrince
Summary: Bruce Wayne recalls his evening after the Arkham Asylum event, when he realizes he did something very wrong, Mature content, Also My first Fanfic All chapters after Finale(Chapter 31) are not a part of the story.
1. The Asylum Event

A Rose By Any Other Name

This is my first fanfic, Italics are flashbacks

This is a Batman/Poison Ivy Mature 'Romance', If you don't like that then you have been warned...again

* * *

><p>Bruce Wayne was sitting at home in his mansion after the Arkham Asylum event trying to remember everything that happened that night. He was having trouble remembering a bits and pieces. He was sitting sipping his herbal tea when he remembered part of what had happened. He dropped his tea and grabbed his head.<p>

"No…That didn't happen! It didn't happen."

Alfred came rushing into the room where Bruce was.

"Master Wayne? What happened?"

"I-I-I don't know. I really don't know what happened Alfred."

Ten minutes of Bruce pacing back and forth telling himself it didn't happen, and Alfred cleaning up the spill. "Master Wayne? What didn't happen?"

"I was sitting here trying to remember parts of the night that I couldn't remember…and I suddenly remembered what happened…I-I just hope what I remember didn't happen."

"And what would that be, sir?"

He did not answer but only looked down. After a long silence all he had to say was, "Ivy."

Alfred was slightly confused then he understood. "Sir!"

"Yes. Alfred, regrettably it is true."

"How are you sure?"

"I remember it."

"Sir, What do you mean? Please tell me."

Bruce laughed. "Ok Alfred. I'll tell you."

"It must have been I was alone after my fight with Scarecrow for the second time…I was unconscious for a minute and I remember the smell of fresh cut grass and roses."

_Scarecrow had just fled and the drug's effects wore off as Batman fell asleep. When he was in the gardens and vines tightly gripped around his wrists and his ankles. _

"_Ivy." Is all the Dark Knight said as he began to saw through his restraints. _

"_I wouldn't do that if I were you. My 'Babies' are quiet hungry." Ivy's voice rang in his head as she appeared around a rose bush making the flowers bloom._

"_Let me go Ivy." He threatened her as he struggled to get free._

"_But I was hoping 'We' could have some fun…as you know dear I have been __**alone **__for a long time." She smiled as she walked over swaying her hips back and forth._

_Batman, understanding what she was saying behind her words, only laughed. "'Have fun'?" He mocked her._

_She was standing over the Masked Vigilante and she leaned forward exposing her braless cleavage and she grinned. "If I must…I'll force you." _

_His eyes widened as she blew him a kiss. Covering him with her mind control powder, he was now at her mercy. _

"_Ivy!" He held his breath but eventually he was affected. His mind went blank but he was conscious and aware._

"Sir, did she unmask you? Does she know who you truly are?"

Bruce laughed, "I'll tell you Alfred."

_She backed up and released the grip of the vines. "Stand." She commanded him and he obeyed. "Good…now kiss me." She stepped forward and he did too. He grabbed her bare hips and pressed his firm rough lips against her oily soft ones as they kissed. Eventually Ivy broke the kiss to breath and then demanded it again._

_~Why am I doing this? ~ He thought as he unwillingly pressed their lips together again. ~What is she going to do now? ~ Her tongue was pressing against his lips and he let it in so their tongues could rub and lick each other._

_Ivy's hands were now removing Batman's cape and armor. As they kissed deeply, she rubbed her hands on his iron chest making him grunt. Batman's hands were now massaging Ivy's breasts in circles teasing the nipples making the peaks rock hard and erect. Ivy broke the kiss again to drop to her hands and knees to remove Batman's belt and pants. _

_~No! Stop! ~ He thought as she massaged his cock through his boxers. He grunted and ran his hands through her hair. ~NO! ~_

_Ivy had now removed his boxer and was now licking Batman's seven inch cock from the base to the head. She smiled at her work as she continued and Batman was stroking her hair a lot now. _

_~I-I have to stop her…But it feels so good! ~ He thought as she sucked on the head of his seven iron. ~Maybe this is ok…She…Wait what am I saying! ~_

_Ivy was now sucking on almost all of his cock. She could feel it pulsing, getting even harder as the blood. He was already almost ready to come. ~this is too quick she thought. I wonder if he is still a…nah can't be. ~ She stopped sucking as he was about to come in her mouth. "Time for the fun." The vines covering her 'goods' had now disappeared and she removed her prison shirts. Batman wasted no time pushing her down and pumping his cock all the way in tight pussy ~Oh, yes…he feels so good. ~ _

_~She is…so, tight! It feels great! ~ He moans loudly as he continues to thrust harder and harder. ~I am going faster…I am going to come if I do. ~_

_Batman thrusts harder and faster making them both moan and scream. As Ivy gyrates her hips to increase the pleasure she receives she lessens her hold on Batman's mind. Suddenly He flips her around and begins to pound her pussy from behind making her scream even louder. Batman slaps her ass a few times as he pounds her heat deeply._

_~YES! Oh Ivy is so tight…I'm gonna come! ~ Ivy pushes Batman off and he lays down as Ivy begins to straddle him "Don't forget to play with my tits to 'Big Boy'." Batman starts to cradles and massage Ivy's big bouncing breasts, twirling his thumbs around her peaks making her wetter and wetter._

_~He is so big…I am rubbing all the right spots! I AM GOING TO COME! ~ She straddles him harder pounding their crotches together. She gets really tight as they pound each other and she finally releases and comes all over Hero. _

_As her come flows and she tightens Batman begins to moan louder and finally after pumping her as she straddles him he blasts her with his come making the Villainess come again. And they both fall asleep._

_When Batman awakens he is fully dressed and back where Ivy found him. She strolls up to him and he stands up and they embrace and kiss. "Sorry dear. But can't have you remember tonight. Can't let you know." And with a final kiss Batman's memory is erased back until he feinted._

"_Scarecrow's drug, won't stop me…I must stop him and the rest of these criminals." He jumps down and takes out two armed criminals while Ivy watches from a balcony. _

"_I just hope 'We' can have fun again." Ivy turns and walks into the mist of the night back to the gardens where the glass shattered from their screams. _

**(Thanks for reading, no flaming in your reviews please this is my first Fanfic ever)**

**(PS. I might make more chapters to continue the story of Batman X Ivy, Let me know what ya'll think.)**


	2. In the Sewers

A Rose By Any Other Name

It was a few weeks after the Arkham Asylum event and Batman was patrolling the city. He was listening to the police scanner when he heard that there was a giant rampaging plant in downtown. Immediately he drove off through the alleyways arriving a mile from the bestial plant was attacking. He emerged and the homeless people began to run. He locked the Batmobile and walked over to the sewer grate. 

"Alfred. You sure it began in the sewers?" Batman asks softly into his headpiece.

"Yes Master Wayne I am sure. Remember, there can't be any communication once you go underground." Alfred said from the Batcave as he read the seismic reports.

"Ok Alfred, heading out." With that he opened the grate and dropped in turning his NV goggles on first.

Above him the monster was being dealt with by the GPD, but Batman had to find the source…Poison Ivy. Just a few weeks ago Batman and Ivy had a very strange encounter.

He wanders the sewers in search for any signs of her. All he found were vines, so he followed them. Eventually leading him to a well lit garden with Ivy's plants, the pod plants had devoured a few of the employs of the sewer system. Then he found what he had been searching for.

"Ivy!" He grunted and pointed at her.

She giggled, "Every time I try to have fun, you gotta stop it. Well almost every time."

He scoffed, "Fun, not really. I stop you from terrorizing people." He throws three batarangs at her knocking her over then he pins her down and ties her up. She was unconscious and he was tried of walking. He would wait until she woke up to make her walk herself out.

An hour later Poison Ivy woke up, and was not happy. "Why did you hit me!"

"You're a villain!" Batman shouted at her.

"Ahhh…um…true…So what now big man?" Suddenly some of the pods broke open and he was hit with on of the spores and landed with his face in Ivy's tits. "oh so forward."

"Shut Ivy, before I get angry." He threatened as he picked her up roughly.

"Come on Bats. I have been dying to have more fun with you." She flirted. "I promise to be a good girl afterwards."

"You, a 'good girl', don't make me laugh."

She pouted and gave him puppy dog eyes and spread her slender legs. "Please, I just wanna have some fun. And I know you'll make my day."

Batman grinned, "Ivy, you just don't get it."

"What, what don't I get?"

Batman walked over to the captive villainess. "I am in control."

Her eyes widened and she tried to move away playfully. But he pushed her down and ripped her shirt off revealing her ample green tinted breasts. He bit her nipples hard, as he squeezed her breasts together. "Oh your so rough with me."

"I have to be, to teach you right from wrong." He removed the panties she was wearing and began to violently finger her making her very wet.

"Oh yes! I need to be punished for my crimes!" She shouted and moaned as he sped up. Her hips were shaking as he went along.

"Have you learned your lesson yet?" He asked as he stopped his sexual assault.

"No. I have not. I will just keep doing what I…" She stopped suddenly and squealed, Batman was licking her slit nibbling and prodding with his strong tongue.

"Well then…I'll just have to try harder." He removed his belt and upper armor and then sucked on her ripe nipples and rubbed her wet warm heat tenderly.

She shouted loudly and happily as he fingered her slightly teasing her. "Just do it Bats. Please punish me!"

He grinned and tore his pants and boxers off revealing his massive erection. She yelps, as he rubs his cock on her slit. She cringed as he rubbed her deeper and deeper. "Oh I am gonna punish you."

She smiled and opened her legs wider and moved her hips in motion with his. Her breath was getting heavy and she moaned as her crotch got wetter and wetter. "Oh yea, It feels so good." She was really turned on, so close to coming already. Suddenly Batman stopped and got off her. "What are you doing?"

He laughed and then turned her over roughly, he slowly slid his cock deep into her pussy from behind. She groaned and cringed as she was roughly pounded into. She was tightening on him and screaming in painful pleasure. He pounded his dick deeper still, making him cringe as it made Ivy squeeze even harder. He grunted as he felt his precum spill into her. "Mmm…Yes! Ivy you're so tight! I love it! Oh Yea!"

"It is tight cause your so big baby! Damn your pounding me hard!" Her voice was lewd and cracking as he went faster and stronger. She arched her back and screamed extremely loud as she soaked Batman's cock with a forceful cum. She slumped down but the Bats was still pounding deep into her tight wet grip.

"Damn Ivy! Oh baby!" He picked her up and bounced her on his hard dick vigorously. He moaned loudly as she tightened on him. "Ivy! I'm gonna cum!"

"Fill me baby! Fill me with your cum!" She squealed as he bounced her faster and bite her neck.

He smiled a mile wide grin and released moaning loudly as his `hot cock broth shot into her pussy. The feel of it made Ivy shiver and cum again, tightening on Batman's cock forcing more of his cum out. "OH IVY! YES!"

Hey both collapsed and batman freed her from her bonds. "I think I learned my lesson for now Batman." She smiled as they embraced kissing gently slowly falling asleep. An Hour later Batman awoke to find Ivy leaving.

"Where are you going Ivy?" Batman asked kindly.

"I'm Back to the asylum." She said grimly.

"Why? I'm letting you go." He said as he stood up and walked to her.

"It's my home. My babies are there. It's all I know."

And with one final embrace she sighed and knocked Batman back with one of the massive vines, pinning him to the ground. He tries to move but he can't, Ivy has a perfect chance to kill him but she leaves and Batman finally emerges from the sewers and notices it is dawn.

"Sir! Are you there?" Alfred's voice pierced the peace.

"Yes Alfred, I'm here."

"What happened sir?"

"A very long story, when I get home I'll tell you."

I wasn't so sure about this chapter, oh well. If you have any suggestions please post them. Any requests same thing.


	3. Relaxing by the Pool

A Rose by Any Other Name

Bruce Wayne was sitting by his pool, thinking deeply about what had happened not long ago with Poison Ivy. It had been absolutely wonderful but confusing. She seemed happy but sad as well, something was definitely wrong.

"What are you hiding Ivy?" He lay back on the lawn chair, sighing deeply. For a strange reason he was genuinely afraid for her.

"Master Wayne! You have a phone call." Alfred was shouting from the third floor balcony.

"Thank you Alfred." He sat up and picked up the phone from his side and pressed talk, "Hello?" There was nobody there. He shrugged and hung up.

Alfred told Wayne that he needed to go get some food since the fridge was being emptied rather quickly. Things being eaten without either of them knowing, he acknowledged this and laid back down to get his tan. After about an hour the sun was suddenly blocked. "Alfred, can you please move." The only response was a schoolgirl giggle.

Bruce opened his eyes and saw a woman, as his eyes adjusted he saw it was Ivy. "Hey you." She giggled again and kissed his cheek, laying next to him.

"You're Poison Ivy!" Bruce was acting scared trying to keep his identity as Batman a secret but it seemed to be no use. "W-w-what do you want?"

"Oh shut up. I know who you are; you don't have to worry Batman. I won't tell." She giggled and lay back, her back arching pushing her breasts against the Schoolgirl outfit she was wearing. It was bright blue with black lines and a few tears on the thin button up shirt.

He unconsciously grinned and started to stroke her body tenderly massaged her lower sides, making her moan slightly. "How did you figure it out?" He asked softly as his hand made its way across her back.

"Well, I just followed you here one day. And I have been waiting for you to be alone. That old man seems to always be here."

He laughed, "Yeah, sorry about that." He smiled kindly at her.

"Um yea, actually I'm sorry."

"How come," He sat up slightly?

"I have been eating your food while you sleep…I have been really hungry lately."

He chuckled, "Its ok, at least you're here."

She kissed him deeply; their tongues circle each other rubbing tenderly. They moan together and she begins to remove his shirt as he undoes her button up shirt slowly. She giggled and stood up off of him by the pool.

"Come play with me." She laughs and takes off her shirt and throws it at him.

He catches it and laughs taking off his clothes. She smiles watching him as she gets fully undressed. He looked up and saw her ample breasts bouncing, immediately his cock sprung up and his eyes widened. She began to get really wet as she watched his cock bounce with precum already flowing for her.

She pulled him close, his dick pressing firmly against her burning wet slit. He massaged her left breast tenderly. Her moans quickened as she rub his cock with her slit, exciting her quickly, making her wetter.

"I-I'm r-r-ready. B-baby." He voice cracking slightly as she spoke.

"Ok Ivy." He slowly slid his cock deep into her pussy, the deeper he went the tighter and wetter she got around his dick. "Someone's excited."

"Yea…I am!" She squealed slightly as he squeezed her ass hard. She gets off him and stands by the pool and smiles. "Wanna swim baby?"

"Hell yea." He stood up and tried to kiss her but she jumped back into the pool. She laughed and swam away. Bruce jumped in after her and swam towards her.

Eventually he caught her and she lowered herself and she began to suck on his unit under the water. He began to moan loudly.

She surfaced and took a deep breath, then quickly kissed him. Their bodies pressed together firmly and they grind roughly.

He slowly slid his heavy cock into her slit making her squeal again. She tightened and he groaned as he continued to slide his unit into her. He slowly pulls out and pumps it back in. Her lewd voice, cracking with pleasure, the feel of his soaked cock pumping in her under the pressure of the water was too much for her. She bit down on his shoulder and screamed into him as she came hard. He groaned and cringed holding back his own orgasm.

"Did I hurt you?" She asked carefully.

"No baby…I just didn't want to cum yet."

"How come honey?"

He smiled at how she said 'honey', "I wanna have some fun." He slowly pulled his unit out of her making them both moan, and she pouted, "Don't worry sweetie, we're gonna have some fun."

"OK baby."

He swam to the stairs and sat down and looked at her. "Come here." She smiled and swam over and stood over him, her tight pussy in his face. He sits up rubs her gently. "Any requests baby?"

"Eat me out." She commanded.

He smiled and quickly buried his face into her slit, kissing her clit, sucking on it making her moan loudly. He smiled and began to lick around the edges of her pussy. She ran her hands through his hair soothingly, tenderly but kindly forces his head closer to her tender, wet, warm area. He follows suit and finally plunges his thick tongue deep into her, making her wetter moaning loudly.

She fell forward, now bending over. Her ass up in the air, her ample breasts bouncing up and down as she breathed heavily. Bruce began to massage one of her breasts in his left hand as his right wrapped around her ass, one of his fingers mischievously playing along her bare ass. His tongue delved intensely into her. He was immersed by her taste; her pure wet pussy flavor was exciting him, making his cock bob up and down with a sense of hunger.

"More baby! Oh Bruce! Give me more!" She was screaming, her course lewd voice being music to his ears. It had inspired him and he dug his tongue into her, sucking on her pussy, teasing her little clit again. He bounced and ecstatically massaged her beautiful breasts fondly and affectionately. While his left hand massaged her top, his left was massaging her bottom. It was kneading her raw ass, slightly fingering her making her shout every time in complete utter pleasure.

Finally she stood straight up spread her legs and forced her pussy deeply into his face. He moaned with complete delight and bliss. She began to scream louder and pulled on his hair. He began to suck on her pussy and clit, her eyes widened and she came hard. Her juices flowing out of her into his mouth and over his face, she covers her face, embarrassed. "I am sorry baby."

He swallowed some of her juices, "Its Ok baby. It was surprisingly luscious." She smiled and knelt down and slowly slid his cock into her pussy as deep as she could. She kissed him then licked her lips. Bruce smiled and moved his hips to make her moan again. She bit his neck and then began to lick her cum off his face. He shuddered from how sexy it was that she was eating her own juices.

He stood up and she wrapped her legs around him. He began to bounce her and she pulled herself closer to him moaning loudly, tightening her pussy around his huge cock. He moaned and was breathing heavily, feeling his cum building up about to burst. He kissed her deeply, their lips locking, their tongues dancing like furious flames.

He squeezed her hard as his cum spilled out of his unit and filling her raw pussy. They both cum again together shouting loudly and they begin to collapse. She was limp against him but he carried her to his room. And lay down with her.

"Cuddle me, please." She sheepishly asked.

"Of course baby." He smiled and pulled her close kissing her lovingly.

She smiled as she moved his cock into her pussy, they both sighed deeply and she fell asleep quickly in his gentle hold. He kissed her head then fell asleep himself.


	4. Bed Bath and Beyond

A Rose by Any Other Name

Bruce Wayne woke up the next morning frantically. He looked around and Ivy was gone. He stood up and put his robe on. As he walked out the room he heard the shower running. He headed back into his room and towards the bathroom. He heard a light humming and moaning. He slowly opened the door, "Ivy?"

"Yeah hun? Did I wake you?"

"No it's…I thought…you um…" He stammered trying to find the right words to say to the woman.

"Oh." She giggled, "Why would you think that?"

"Well you are you, and I am me…It is kind of hard to explain."

She laughed again and her head popped out. "Why you dressed? You need to take a shower baby." She smiled and undid his sash on his robe.

He chuckled and his robe fell to the floor. He pushed the curtain aside and she shrieked like a schoolgirl splashing him with water. They were laughing as he did his best to stop the water. He stepped in and pulled her to him.

Her meek slim body next to his titan-like body was a bit comedic. Her slender hands began to gently massage his abdomen, slowly lowering them until her hands were wrapped around his monster cock.

She got on her knees and began to give his a deep massage, gently rubbing the entire shaft, teasing the tip of the head with scarce light licks. The massage made Bruce clench the metal shower head and her speed increased.

"More baby?" She asked teasingly, he only nodded.

Her speed slowed and she looked down at her. Her silky curly scarlet hair covering her beautiful face. She innocently looks up and him and bats her eyes. Immediately his cock begins to bob. She wastes no time teasing it, licking the shaft.

She looks up at him again to see his face contorted with pleasure. She begins to suck on his cock, her lips only pass the head of it and she begins to just suck on it, her tongue licking it vigorously. He let out a long groan as he ran his hands through her soft hair.

She pulled his cock out of her mouth and she took a deep breath. "Ready…baby?" She asked slowly standing up. He nodded and lifted her up. She giggled as he pinned her to the wall and began to slowly grind his cock's head against her clit. She begins to moan and scream loudly. In the midst of her shouts of bliss he kissed her, his tongue violently and assertively assaulting hers making them moan through the kiss.

His hand releases one of her hands as he begins to massage her breast tenderly. She moaned loudly, "Oh baby!" Her arms pulled him closer.

She looked at him, his eyes were scanning her body slowly, and her green cheeks turned a strange shade of red. He looked into her eyes and he smiled. His grin was teasing to her, she leaned into his gentle yet hard thrusts, letting him have her completely, her tight pussy getting tighter with nearly every thrust.

He groaned through his teeth, she giggled and began to bounce slightly on him. They begin to moan louder, his lips firmly pressed against hers and she plunged her tongue deep into his mouth. Their tongues danced as his cock pounded her very tight pussy and his hand massaged her breast as the other held her up to the wall.

Suddenly she through her head back and her juices began to flow swiftly from her. This greatly excited Bruce and he pulled her close and his cum filled her up. The feel of his warm cock broth made Ivy scream, begging for more until she climaxed again.

Afterwards in the bedroom, under the covers of their bed Bruce was softly rubbing Ivy's body while she slept. He slowly began to fall back asleep when Ivy turned to him.

"Bruce? You awake baby?"

"Yeah. What's up?"

"We're a couple, right?"

"Of course…why do you ask?"

"I just wanted to make sure."

He chuckled and kissed her nose, "We are a couple. Don't worry dear."

"Honey?" She was quiet and shy now.

"Yes sweetheart?"

"I love you."

"I love you, too"

She smiled and kissed him deeply. She laid on him and pressed her body closer to his. He smiled and bit her neck gently, she moaned and her pussy became moist. She lowered herself and began to lick the head of his cock again.

"I just love going down on you."

"I can s-s-see that." His voice was cracking from the pleasure. She started to take some of his length into her mouth, twirling her tongue around it slowly. His hands viciously grabbed at the bed. A long groan began to escape him, when there was a knock at the door.

"Master Wayne? Is everything ok?" Alfred was there and the door began to open. Ivy quickly dropped off the bed and hid. "Are you ok, sir?"

Bruce sighed. "I am absolutely fine...a bit pissed and in pain from Blue balls but fine."

Alfred raised and eye brow then noticed a green foot and chuckled, "Sorry, sir. I didn't know you had company. Also good morning miss Ivy." He smiled and then left.

"How…umm…Honey?" Ivy popped up and had a very confused face, "What was that? How did he know it was me?"

"He has his ways. He just does…don't question it."

She giggled and stood up, her breasts sprang up slightly and her hair teasingly covered her lustful expression. "Well what do we do now?"

Bruce sat up and smiled, "How about we have some fun."

She smiled and pounced on him, "Sure baby."

Bruce smiled and rolled on top of her. Ivy's eyes widened and she smiled. His broad arms by her sides, she kissed them softly as she rubbed his iron hard cock gently with her smooth soft hands. Bruce was moaning delightfully as she did, he smiled when she spread her legs and threw her arms around his waist. He sat on his knees, in between her legs, staring at her wet slit.

"Stop staring. I get embarrassed." She was covering her reddened cheeks.

"Sorry. You're just so cute."

She giggled then screeched as he lifted her legs onto his shoulder. He slid forward so the head of his mammoth cock was at her slit, slowly rubbing it teasing her.

"Oh just fuck me already!" She finally said through her cracking voice. He chuckled and slowly thrusts into her. She grabs at the blankets holding in her shouts. He quickens his pace and her beautiful breasts bouncing rapidly in rhythm with his thrusts. "More. More! Oh, Baby! MORE!" Her pussy was getting wetter and tighter around his cock.

"Oh Ivy! You are so tight!"

"It's because you are so big!"

He smiles and begins to thrust harder making her scream loudly.

"Baby! I'm gonna CUM!" Bruce grunted.

"Cum with me!"

He nodded and held back his cum pounding her. She took a deep breath and Bruce knew she was ready. He smiled and she smiled back brightly and she nodded. He thrusts as fast as he could make them both moan and scream loudly until she came. Her Orgasmic screams and her cum excited Bruce. He cringed as she tightened and as she released his cock from her pussy's grasp; his lust and love flowed out forcefully. He pulled his cock out, the mixture of their cum coating it, letting her legs down. She sat up and smiled devilishly.

He lay down next to her and she lay in between his legs. Her tits were firmly pressed against his dick as she smiled towards it.

"What are you planning to do?"

She giggled and crawled up and lay on top of him. "I was debating licking my cum off you cock." She ran her hand softly across his chest, "But…I'm a little tired." She smiled teasingly. She stretched and fell asleep on him while he was cringing from the beautiful thought. He fell back and drifted off. His last thoughts being how wonderful the days have been lately.


	5. Very Nice Gifts

A Rose by Any Other Name

A year later, Batman is still fighting crime yet Poison Ivy seems to have disappeared. However the world does not know that Poison Ivy is now a different person. Bruce had created a potion of sorts that would allow her to appear normal with out all the vines and green tint to her skin. She had been living her life as Pamela Isley.

Bruce was out and about, making public appearances at dozens of places and had now stopped in a hotel he owned. He requested a room and he lay down for a bit. He sat up after twenty minutes realizing what tomorrow was. He left immediately almost forgetting his girlfriend's birthday gift. He bought her a specially crafted necklace made of gold and emerald and a ring to match it. The necklace created the word "IVY" and then he left on his flight back to Gotham.

He finally arrived home to be ambushed by his loving girlfriend. She kissed him ecstatically as he held her up. After ten minutes of kissing she stopped, "Hi honey!" She said happily.

"Hey baby?" He smile and pulled out the box for the necklace. She was overjoyed at her gift. "Do you like it?"

"Yeah! It's beautiful!" She smiled and saw him drop to one knee.

"That's good…because…I umm…want to ask you something." His voice was cracking because of nervousness.

Her eyes widened, hands went to her mouth and she let a screech lose quietly. "Yes!"

"Uh…Pamela Isley…I Bruce Wayne…Ask for your hand in holy matrimony. Sweetheart will you…marry me?" He was nervous again but for other reasons then before.

"YES YES YES!" She was jumping all around screaming. "OH MY!" Let loose another screech as he opened the box revealing the matching ring and put it on her finger. She tackled him, "I love you! I love you! YEAH!" She giggled and looked at her ring.

After enduring ten minutes of her banshee like screams and harpy reactions, he grabbed her and kissed her deeply. She calmed down and leaned against him staring at the ring. "I can't believe it."

"Well you should."

"Well I guess the present I got you will be for this as well."

"Present, what present?"

"You'll just have to find out. Give me ten minutes and meet me up in our room."

He smiled and sat down, looked at his watch, "nine forty five left." She squealed and ran off upstairs. After the ten minutes were up he wandered upstairs and casually strolled into his room with a smile on his face.

On his bed was a scantily clad clothed Poison Ivy, green tinted skin and a lacy teddy and on top of her was another woman. The second woman turned her head and looked at Bruce. It was Harley Quinn, she was dressed in a small nurse outfit, panties around one ankle her top unbutton almost half way down revealing her cleavage and her lipstick was a bright red and was all over Ivy.

Immediately, at seeing this beautiful sight, he was struck with an iron hard boner. They crawled off the bed and over to him slowly. Harley unbuckled his pants while Ivy nibbled his neck and undid his shirt. He let himself be taken by the sexy woman. They brought him to the bed and through him down onto the bed. "Ivy…honey…"

She leaned close to him while Quinn tore off his boxers and licked the shaft. "Yeah sweetheart?" she softly whispered lustfully in his ear.

"D-d-does she know?"

"Yeah…but she's my best friend. She promised not to tell anyone until you're ready."

"So B-man… You ready for some fun?" The harlequin nurse lustfully asked.

Bruce was stripped down to nothing but his tie and socks. Ivy pushed his head back and sat on his chest leaning back slightly. Harley positions herself over his huge iron cock and slowly lowered herself on to him. She let out a painful yet delighted scream. Bruce began to lick and suck on his fiancé's delicious pussy while she kissed Harley, their tongues twirling around each other and Harley bouncing up and down on his massive cock.

The first to cum was Harley, her juices spewed out with force. She through her head back and let out a deafening scream. Ivy sucking on her breasts upside down finally came, soaking Bruce's face. Some of her cum got into his mouth; she smiled as she watched him swallow it all in one gulp. Harley continued and Bruce returned to hungrily eating his girlfriend out.

"Bruce! You're so fucking big! I can't even put your entire length in me!" Harley said her lewd voice cracking was delicious music to both Ivy and Wayne's ears.

"I told you. Wait until he cums!" Bruce nibbled her clit, "Oh Bruce! Baby!"

"Ivy! Kiss me! I want to taste some of that honey you call lips." Ivy smiled and leaned back; laying her head on Quinn's tits so they could kiss roughly while Bruce pumped his heavy cock slightly deeper into her. He licked Ivy deeply sucking on her cute little clit slowly fingering her.

Harley began to scream loudly and began to cum hard. She bounced up and down on Bruce's hard rod even though her pussy had tightened. Her extremely tight grip on Bruce's tool made him cum again, deep inside her. Ivy looked down with her red hair covering her lewd expressions. "Oh Bats!"

"Ivy! Harley!" Bruce moaned into his girlfriend's pussy as she came again. Ivy and Harley fell over onto one another and began to passionately kiss rubbing their crotches together. Bruce stood up walked behind them and began to thrust his cock in between the pussies that were firmly pressed together. "Oh Damn!" Their pussies pressed together acted as one to please the cock.

"Cum on us!" Ivy said lustfully.

"NO! Cum in us!" Harley begged lewdly.

He pounded into the pussy of pussies while the two horny nymphos kissed and massaged each other's breasts tenderly. Bruce let a moan escape as he massaged Ivy's ass making her press down on his cock harder. The two moaned as their pussies rubbed on another and his cock penetrated them both.

Bruce let out a long drone and the girls screeched as they came hard. He fell over in between them and they crawled to the head of the bed. He laid back and the two girls cuddled up with him. Ivy fell asleep first, and Bruce and Harley were still up.

"Thanks B-Man." She said playfully.

"Anytime Harley…just get permission first."

"She really loves ya…so you better not mess this thing up Bats."

"I know…and I love her too."

"Just so ya know she's been trying to have a kid."

"I figured that out…but what does that have to do with you…wait…"

"That's right B-man." She giggled. "Thanks again big boy." She gave him one last kiss then fell asleep.

"Well this is gonna be fun." He said as he fell asleep.


	6. Garden Bed

A Rose by Any Other Name

Bruce Wayne and Ivy were in the pool relaxing, their naked bodies pressed firmly together. The weather was humid and warm; Ivy's garden was in full bloom, so she was in a very good mood. She kissed his neck gently as he massaged her breasts lovingly. They were in a blissful trance like embrace when it was loudly interrupted by Harley. "Comin' through B-man!" She cannonballs into the water splashing everything. When she finally rose out, Bruce saw she was naked, her firm tight breasts gently moving with the water, her daisy yellow hair covering her cute little face, and her hands were gently massaging her growing bump on her belly. "When we getting some foods?"

Bruce and Ivy were exiting the water, "Go get some if you want." Bruce said kindly. He walked over to the flower bed with Ivy.

"Well fine then." She kept floating around watching the two hide behind the bushes.

"Sweetheart, come here." Ivy said lewdly, her legs spread wide open and she was spreading her pussy open with her slender hands.

Bruce smiled and crawled to her. He began to lick her slit gently, massaging her clit with one of his hands. She began to moan lewdly and ran her thin fingers through his hair. He suddenly stopped and looked at her, "More?" He asked teasingly.

"What kind of question is that? Of course I want more!" She pleaded lustfully.

"Ok sweetness." He mounted her and her eye widened. He pumped his mammoth cock deep into his fiancé's pussy making her beg for more. She clawed his back as he pumped her hard. Both of their lewd cries rang through the garden and backyard. There was some splashing in the pool but it was overshadowed by another loud scream from Ivy as she released.

"Oh! Looks like fun." Harley was watching them closely; licking Bruce's cock and Ivy's slit. They both groaned and Bruce released letting a low groan out making the girls shiver with excitement.

"Keep going baby!" Ivy begged him in her sexy voice.

Bruce nodded and pumped though the cum in her pussy, she began to scream as it gushed out of her. Bruce looked back to see Harley getting really turned on by their hardcore fucking. "Harley…what you doing?"

She smiled as she stripped off the panties she was wearing and began to finger herself watching Bruce drill her best friend. "Just enjoying the view." She moaned as she continued deeper.

Suddenly Ivy flipped them over and began to bounce on his cock. "Harley baby come here so we can eat you out." She bounced harder as Harley crawled over to them.

She was on all fours. She put her knees on Bruce's arms to stop him from moving. Ivy began to lick her back and ass while bouncing vigorously on her fiancé's dick. Harley and Bruce both moaned loudly. Bruce lifted his head and began to suck on Harley's clit and tongue her slit as best she could. Harley was overcome with pleasure almost knocking her over. She began to crawl away but the other two wouldn't let her.

"Where you think your going?" Ivy demanded in her dominatrix voice.

"Its, its too good!" She continued to crawl.

Bruce walked behind her and began to pump his cock into her while Ivy sucked on Harley's swelling tits.

"Damn! She's almost as tight as you Ivy."

"No! You're just…Huge!" Harley wailed as she began to cum from the pounding Bruce was giving her. Ivy chuckled and began to suck on her nipples vigorously. Harley let out a loud pleasurable cry for more. She clenched her hands tightly in Bruce's hair.

"Sounds like someone is having fun." Bruce said as his hips pounded into her again making her squeal.

"I'll say. Maybe we should stop?" Ivy said with thick sass.

"No!" Harley begged. "Please keep fucking me! It feels so good." She looked deep into Bruce's eyes with as much lust as she could muster under the burden of Ivy's suckling.

"Or we could fuck her until she can't walk straight." Bruce suggested to his fiancé.

"Sure…We better get started." And with that Ivy dove into Harley's chest, sucking and licking her even more.

Bruce smiled and began to pound into her extremely fast and hard making them both cry out. Harley pushed Ivy down and began to eat her out vigorously, he tongue exploring as much as it could. Ivy cringed as she released. "So quick, getting to loose their?"

"No. Just watching all this then getting her tongue put me over the edge." She ran her hands through Harley's hair. "She has talent." She smiled at the innocent looking blonde. Suddenly both women began to shriek. Harley plunged back into Ivy and Bruce took her from a different angle ramming her sweet spot.

"So fucking good!" Harley began to thrust against both of her lovers, sucking on Ivy in her upper mouth while swallowing Bruce in her lower. "Oh! Fuck!"

"Baby, Harley Im gonna cum again!" Ivy sang, her lewd voice ringing in their ears.

"Lets all cum together!" Harley demanded.

"Yea!" Ivy smiled to Harley, then gave Bruce the puppy dog eyes.

"Fine, give me a sec, cause I'm almost there." He pumped into Harley hard as she tightened around his length.

"OH! Sweet mother of mercy! So rough! I'm coming!" Harley shouted against Ivy's slit.

"Me too Harley!"

"OH! Here it comes!" Harley and Ivy screamed out loud as their lustful juices flowed from them. Bruce groaned as his cum was squeezed from his cock. Harley was full of Ivy's juices in her mouth and Bruce's milk in her little pussy. They were in a sex induced heaven.

When Bruce awoke he was in his bed alone. "Ivy!" He called out look around his home. "Harley!"

"Master Bruce." Bruce faintly heard his friend from the outside. He ran out there and found his backyard destroyed and Alfred under some rubble. "Sir, they came and took the two away. When I got out her they knock this over on me." He stained to move, "I am so sorry sir."

"Its ok Alfred. Who was it?" He asked as he lifted the toppled pillar so he was free.

"I think it was Two Face and Joker."

"That could be bad."

"Not as bad as Joker looked."

"So I've heard."

An hour later, "What now sir?"

"We get them back some how."

"Might I suggest bailing them out of Arkham?" Alfred gives Bruce the morning paper. It said, 'Ivy, Two Face and the Family of Clowns caught at last and back in Arkham'

"First off, my kid, not Joker's. Shit…if I bail them out, then Gotham will never let me live it down. But If I don't then Ivy will never forgive me and my kid will be raised by the Joker."

"Sir…for the greater good…you know what you must do."

Bruce sighed, "I know. I just hope Joker doesn't hurt Harley, I know Ivy can handle herself." Bruce sat down and after ten minutes of silence he punched the table breaking it and shouted, "FUCK!"


	7. Arkham City part 1

A Rose by Any Other Name

It had been almost six months since Ivy and Harley were taken from Bruce. He was now on his way to give a press conference about Arkham City. He was still upset about the horror of it all, how his beloved Ivy was torn from him and his unborn child taken with its mother by Joker and Two Face. They made no attempt to escape the asylum, and now the four of them were now in Arkham City.

"I'm sorry Ivy. I really wish I could have gotten you out."

About an hour later Bruce had finally gotten into Arkham to find Joker and Harvey. He was on the infamous Ace Chemical Building overlooking a small section of the neighborhood. He dive-bombed into a thug robbing a political prisoner. "Batman, what are you in here for?" The young man said to the Dark Knight.

"I'm here for my own reason. Now stay out of sight."

"Yes, sir." The young man ran off and hid inside the dumpster. Batman turned and flew off using his new boost grapnel.

He glided high above the rooftops searching for Ivy or Harley. He noticed the Joker Thugs in front of the makeshift Medical Center in the church. He dive-bombed them as well leading into a series of brutal blows knocking them all down, writhe with pain. He marched into the church and was greeted loudly by Harley. "Comin' through B-Man!" She attacked him and he pulled her close, she kissed his cheek then he tossed her aside. "Geez, Bat-Brain!" She began to tease him, shaking her ass back and forth as she walked around him.

After her monologue and she left, Batman went to work. He flew behind the two hostage holding thugs and took them down. He then smashed the heads of the other two together. "Thanks Batman. We owe you one." Aaron Cash retorted as the thugs fell to the ground, unconscious.

"Its fine Cash, just make sure you all stay safe."

Batman then climbed to the top of the tower and found the remote control rifle. The entire time that Batman was listening to Joker's speech he was thinking of the pain he was going to put Joker through. ~I am going to beat the living shit out of this asshole…I put him in another fucking full body cast…this time for life!~ He had not realized that the countdown had reached three before he began to jump. He dove out the window and glided to the near building as the entire top of the steeple exploded.

He landed and tumbled a few feet from the blast wave. He turned over onto his back and from nowhere Harley sat on his chest. "Hiya B-man."

"Harley!"

"I have some questions…but I'll wait a few." She rolled backwards and landed so her face was in perfect alignment with his cock.

"Harley…listen…I'm sorry I didn't-"

"Shut up Bats. I never was angry…neither was Red."

"Well I'm relieved."

"We're still gonna make you pay though."

Batman's eyes widened. Harley began to pull his pants off with the boxers. She licked the top of the head, pushing it down with her thick tongue. Batman moaned loudly, she began to shove the entire length into her mouth as deep as it could go. She sucked on it hard. Batman took off his cowl to cool down from the heat of the pleasure; he ran his hands through her soft blonde hair. She looked up at him with nearly innocent eyes and she undid her top. "I really like the new outfit."

"Thanks baby." She sandwiched his cock between her beautiful breasts. She squeezed them tightly and began to bounce them up and down as some of her milk flowed from her nipples. She flipped them both over and Batman began to pump in between her breasts. "Oh Bats! You are pumping so hard! I love it!" Her hands fell from his arms to massaging her crotch tenderly.

"I want to pound your pussy!"

"I'll let you eat it…but it still tender from birthin your kid." She chuckled as she removed her skintight pants; she was wearing no panties at all. He lowered himself and began to plunge his tongue deep into her making her moan. "We really shouldn't continue!" Bruce stopped and laid his heavy cock on her slit.

"How come?"

"I promised Red I would let her have you first."

"Where is she?"

"She is always at her hideout…thing is she locked it down." She stood up and walked around, "You'll have to find a way inside."

A few miles away Catwoman had been searching for Ivy to help her break into the vault. She had finally found her hideout, taken down her guards, and snuck inside. She fought off the mind controlled goons and Ivy eventually captured her.

"You never watered them!"

"Red, it's not my fault. You knew I was never good with plants. I got a lavender….or rose…or something at home and I don't remember the last time I watered that thing."

"What!"

"I shouldn't have said that."

"No you shouldn't of. Now you're gonna pay."

"Wait!"

Ivy sighed, "What now?"

"Don't kill me. I'll do anything." Catwoman pleaded.

"Anything?"

"Why do I suddenly have a really bad feeling about this?"

Ivy turned away and thought to herself. ~You perfected the spore you used on Bruce. Use it on her. You need a quick lay. ~

Catwoman was trying to lick the tip of her nose with her long tongue, Ivy grinned devilishly. At the tip of the vine that was, holding Catwoman, a bud grew. "Time for your punishment Selena."

"Um…thanks." Catwoman closed her eyes and the bud sprayed her with a pink and purple powder. She began to cough and Ivy dropped her. Ivy tore off her shirt and lay down on her flowerbed.

"Selena. Come here sugar." Ivy's voice rang with lust as she watched Catwoman crawl over to her. "I want to see what you got under that pretty little suit." Catwoman stood up and took off her cowl. Ivy moved to the Pussycat and began to slowly strip her. First, her ample breasts fell out, larger then her outfit shows them. Ivy moans and begins to suckle them. "Oh! I can't wait until Bruce gets here to have some fun with us."

Catwoman nodded and moaned softly as she continued to remove her suit, revealing her pink and purple fluffy panties. Ivy giggled and begins to rub their crotches together. "I wonder what Batman will do to use when he, 'rescues' me?"

~He will be saving me Ivy! I cannot believe your doing this to me Red! ~ Catwoman moaned loudly, ~I must say though, she really is making me feel good. ~

As soon as Catwoman and Ivy were complete naked eating each other's pussy's Batman walked in. Ivy peer over Selena's ass and smiled, "Hi honey! You are just in time. We were just starting. Where's Harley?"

Batman smiled, "Well this is a wonderful sight." He was staring at Ivy's pussy being gently sucked and licked by Catwoman. "She'll be here soon enough…she has to check in with Joker." Batman began to take off his armor.

~ Batman… ~ Catwoman thought to herself, ~ He's so hot right now…Thank you Red, you came through for me. ~ Catwoman crawled off Ivy and towards Batman. She pulled off his pants and began to suck on the shaft of his cock.

He pushed her off and laid down on the flowerbed, Catwoman laid her pussy on his face and Ivy slowly slid his cock deep into her. Both Batman and Ivy screamed pleasurably. "Oh Bruce! Have you gotten bigger?"

"No sweetness, you've just gotten tighter!" Ivy began to bounce up and down slowly on his unit as she and Catwoman kissed. Batman moved in rhythm with her thrusts and began to delve into the pussycat's warm pussy with his tongue and lips.

~ Holy! Shit! He knows how to make a girl scream! ~ Both of the girls began to scream and moan loudly. ~ I want his cock so bad now! ~

Catwoman bite Ivy's neck and Batman began to suck on her clit and his deep thrusts made Ivy scream louder. The door creaked open and Harley walked in, "Hey! You started with out me! Hey Kitty!" She quickly tossed her clothes aside. Catwoman turned around and Ivy rested her head on the thief's tight ass, kissing it gently. Harley laid her self so her pussy was rubbing the top of Bruce's head and Catwoman began to eat her juices and Bruce orally pleased her.

"Bruce baby! Pump me harder!" Ivy begged as she bounced on him. He brought his knees up and she rested back on them, putting her feet near his shoulder. His thrusts into her deepened quickened and were loud, making Ivy shriek and her full breasts bouncing violently. "Oh! Yes!"

Catwoman began to moan into Harley's pink pussy. ~ I am so coming to Red much more often because this is so fucking fun! ~

"B-man! Oh Yes, Kitten, Red! YES!" Ivy was playing footie with her best friend, Catwoman was lapping up all her pussy juices and Bruce was thrusting his fingers deep into her tight warmth.

"I'm coming!" Ivy shouted.

"Me too!" Harley moaned.

~ Mother of hell! We are all going to come! ~ Suddenly all four of them screamed and their lust flowed and juices erupted. Batman's was covered in their juices and he pumped his lustful juices into his lover. They all collapsed and began to lick their juices off him. Catwoman looked around and realized she had control the entire time. ~ Clever Red, clever. ~

They looked into Batman's eyes. "We love you." They said in sync and all passionately kissed him, playing with his tongue with their own.


	8. Arkham City part 2

A Rose by Any Other Name

When Batman woke up in Ivy's lair his head was throbbing and his ears ringing. He could still hear his lovers' lewd cries. He looks at Ivy who is curled into a ball in his arms. Catwoman and Harley were spooning right above his head; Harley's soft backside was firmly pressed against his head. He shook Ivy awake and told her he had to leave. She complains and reluctantly lets him up.

Harley is woken up and she and Catwoman clung to his legs begging him no to leave. Ivy smiles and joins in jumping and wrapping her legs around his waist and his arms around his neck. The three young women cried out to him, "Please don't go!"

"I got to." He kissed them each lovingly, holding each kiss to ensure their bliss was sufficient. He finished getting dressed and left the building. He headed for Park Row, to see if there was anything he missed.

He arrived and examined every detail of the thug's defenses. He chuckled to himself; ~ These guys are so stupid, leaving their right flank wide open. ~ The Dark Knight dropped down and slowly took out each of the thugs, unseen, unheard. He slipped into the courthouse and immediately turned on detective vision, he scanned the building, and it was empty except for a large man in the cellblock. ~ Looks like Dent got out. ~

He slowly picked apart the courtroom, examining the windows and bullet, entry and collision point. He found nothing, "Well then, time to find Joker." He left the courthouse and began his trek to the harbor.

While Batman was out the girls began to argue, Harley leaving to make sure Joker was ok, Ivy brought up the issue. "Eh…Quinn…sweetheart?"

"Yeah Red?" Harley was pulling up her tight leggings when she turned to see Catwoman on the ceiling naked, looking for her panties and Ivy remaking her bed.

"Why do you still help the Joker? Don't you love Batman?" Her voice sounded sincere.

"Of course I love him…but I also love my Mistah J." She said with sass in her voice. Catwoman landed next to her and chuckled.

"Sugar, listen, Joker is really mean to you and Batboy is so good."

"Joker is not mean! Just can get kinda cranky." Harley's voice was shrill.

Ivy walked up and wrapped her arms around Selena, kissing her neck, enjoying the flavor. "She's right Harley, Joker treats you like trash…remember when he pushed you out the window, or when he ratted you out to get him out."

"He was a bit upset when he accidentally pushed me out of the window. And he 'ratted' me out because he was gonna bust us all out of Arkham." She was fully dressed and had a big frown on her face. "All Bat-Brain's ever done is put me back in the slammer."

"Same to me. But I just opened his eyes to the bliss I could give him…Now I'm married to him." She smiled, "You just need to think a bit." Catwoman began to think and scratch her head.

"I'm gonna go now so I don't hurt either of my friends." Harley stomped out and left Catwoman and Ivy alone.

"So Ivy few questions."

"Lay 'em on me while I lay on you." The vines pulled Catwoman to the bed and Ivy grinded her hips against the Feline Heroine.

"Oh Ivy!" She caught her composure and finally spoke through the pleasure, "We gonna break into the vault? Also you think Batboy will kinda…marry me too?"

Ivy laughed, "Maybe." Her voice was cracking with laughter.

"For wh-which?"

"Both."

"OK!" She screamed as Ivy's vines began to play with the supple body.

"By the way…what happened to my orchids?"

Catwoman froze. Silence was deathly thick in the air, "Sorry…what did you ask?"

"What happened to my orchids?" Ivy crossed her arms and frowned.

"Well Red…you see…I'm not any good with plants…and you see…"

"YOU KILLED MY ORCHIDS!" Ivy's voice was shrill and painful, the vines thickened inside her and tightened around her. Catwoman let out a deafening scream from the painful pleasure.

"Yes, I'm sorry!" she was crying out in pleasure from the pain. "I forgot to water them!"

Ivy released her hold on the Feline and tossed her clothes at her, "I need time to myself…please leave so I can think."

Catwoman obeyed and quickly dressed, leaving her bra and panties off and ran off quickly.

Batman was in the museum speaking to Mr. Freeze after defeating Grundy and Penguin. "I know exactly what you need. A man named Ra's al Ghul has exactly what you need in his blood."

Suddenly a container behind them shatters and a woman falls out, "How dare you speak of the great Ra's al Ghul. It is heresy!" She darts away leaving a long trail of blood that Batman follows. Batman finds the ninja and battles her, tricking her and setting a tracking device on her. She, and the other ninjas are attacked by the Boy Wonder, Robin.

After the guard left, Bruce spoke with Tim. "Why are you here?"

"Oh no, I didn't just save you."

"I had it under control." He shows him the tracking device on his interface.

"Oh…well here." Robin hands him the Line Launcher. "I could stay and help."

"You're needed in Gotham."

"Bruce."

"Go!" Bruce kneeled over and clenched his side, groaning.

"You need to get to the hospital."

"GO!" Robin stepped back and nodded, beginning to leave.

"If ya need me. You know where to look." Robin dove off the side of the building and began traveling the city. He was overlooking the museum when one of the ninja from before tackled Robin and put a knife to his throat. "Hi there. Nice eyes."

The dangerous assassin giggled and tossed the knife aside, "Thank you, Robin…my name is Kyna." She sits on the electric box.

Robin is looking around, "That's nice…why didn't you kill me?"

"I think your cute…I'm not suppose to have any relationships though."

Robin chuckled, "You think I'm cute? So your not gonna kill me?"

"Nope. I was hoping you could help me." She shuffled her feet.

"With what exactly?" Robin sat next to her and smiled kindly.

"I want to be free from the assassins…I want a real life." She lowered her head, "Could you help me break free from them?"

"Haven't you already?" He looks around, "You're here alone. Just keep going."

"My commander always knows where I am."

"A tracking device? I could help If I knew where it was."

"I wish I could tell you." Suddenly a thug fell down, he had slipped on some ice, Robin and Kyna stared at the foolish thug.

The thug stood up and shot at them, Robin cover Kyna with his own body and was hit with dozens of rounds, Robin collapsed and Kyna knelt down to him, he was unconscious. "You. Hurt. Him." She turned to the thug who was reloading his assault weapon, "YOU HURT HIM!" She dashed at him and sliced him across the chest with her blade knocking him off the roof and into an open man hole.

When Robin came to he was in a small apartment in bed, he looked around the dark room and saw the outline of Kyna exit the bathroom. "You're safe here. This is one of our safe houses in Gotham."

Robin laid back, "Thanks…the blood!"

"No worries, I told them what to do." She walk over to Robin and sat down next to him. She turn the light on, blinding Robin for a moment before his eyes adjusted. She was a beautiful fair-skinned girl. About nineteen years old with big bright blue eyes and jet black hair. Her lips were full and dark red. She was wearing a tight bright pink night gown that hugged her body. Robin pulled her to him and they embraced in a slow passionate kiss.

"That's for my thanks." Her cheeks flushed with bright roses and she laid next to him and they fell into a blissful trace like sleep.

**This is the end of Part 2! Yes I will have a RobinXOC side story every now and then to add a sense of innocence. I know it left you hanging with Bats and the Gals, but no worries. 3;)**


	9. Arkham City part 3

A Rose by Any Other Name

Catwoman woman returned to Ivy's lair, "Red baby? You ok now?" She walked to the flowerbed, but Ivy was not there. Catwoman turned around and a vine wrapped around her and hung her upside down. "Not this again."

"You shouldn't have come back Selena. You killed all my orchids! Now I have only one left and Strange has it now!" She moved her hand and the vines tightened around the Feline Heroine.

She shouted in pain, "I can get it back!"

"What?" the beautiful rose haired woman loosened her grip on Catwoman.

"I need you to help me break into the Vault. I could get your flower for you."

"Why not. But you had better not trick me Selena." Ivy released Catwoman, "Or I'll punish you." Her voice was thick with sass.

Selena smiled and ran off to pilfer from Strange's Vault. A few minutes passed and Harley returned. "Is the Kitty Cat gone?" Her voice was gentle.

"Yes, she is on her way to raid the Vault." Ivy sat back in her seat and opened her arms.

Harley quickly ran over and hugged her, "I'm sorry for being so mean earlier."

"It's ok sweetness. You care for the clown, I understand."

Harley sobbed quietly into Ivy's shoulder, "You're like my best friend! I shouldn't of been so mean."

"Quinn!" Harley stopped and looked into Ivy's loving gaze, "You did nothing wrong. And you're more than my best friend, you're my lover."

"B-but Bats? What about him? I helped Joker hurt him." She was startled but happy about what the beautiful woman said.

"He's my husband, and I love him dearly…but you…you are far more than that. You are the closest thing to a wife I am ever going to get. As for Joker he will get his…I promise." She smiled and kissed Harley deeply, her tongue pressing against Harley's lips, begging entrance. Harley deepened the kiss, allowing her tongue to dance with Ivy's, like a pair of raging flames. Harley torn off Ivy's shirt and began to suck on her peaks, tracing a path from one to the other with her wet tongue. "Oh! Harley!" Her voice was shaking as Harley's inner desire flooded her, ravaging her with pleasure, completely clearing her mind except her new lustful wishes.

"Red! Oh yea!" Ivy pulled down her leggings and panties and began deeply fingering her with three curling, tickling her wet tight insides.

The girls began to scream loudly and Harley collapsed onto Ivy, unconscious. Ivy quickly checks if she was ok, that is when she noticed bruises up and down Harley's body. Ivy laid Harley in her bed and kissed her gently to keep her asleep. She stood up, dressed herself and left the lair. She was going to destroy the Clown Prince of Crime.

Batman arrived at the temple of the Demon, where he met with Talia al Ghul. "Hello Talia." He sternly said.

"Hello beloved." He held back a grin as Talia drew close to him. She lifted his cowl and moved to kiss him, but not before seeing his infection. "Bruce…what happened?"

Batman quickly turned away and moved his cowl down, "Nothing…you know why I am here though."

She smiled, "Finally…you will become his successor and we can rule the League together." Bruce nodded.

She led him to the door and he entered. She stood outside waiting; her guard had left to ensure her father's preparations were ready. She heard him collapse and unconsciously she entered the room. He was breathing heavily as he slept, resting from the encounter with the Demon's Blood. She removed his hood again`` and saw he was healthy again; she kissed him deeply, forcing her tongue into his mouth, dancing around his own. She lay down onto him forcefully grinding against him, arousing him.

He awoke just as she removed her shirt, revealing her delicious body. His eyes traveled across her body lustfully, his hands immediately beginning to explore. She moaned gently as he massaged her soft ample breasts. "Oh beloved. I feel like I am floating." She began to remove the rest of his clothing.

"Talia. Oh, yes."

"I'm going to take you again. I need it." She stood over him and removed her clothes, slowly, teasingly, almost taunting him. She tossed her pants to the side of the room and she was standing in her bright pink lace bra and panties. Her cheeks flushed and she was as pink as the lingerie itself.

"Talia…we…" She tackled him and pinned him down, kissing him deeply and lovingly, grinding her hips into him hard. They moaned together loudly.

"Beloved! You're so hard!" She screamed, "I can feel it wanting to enter me." She whispered into his ear, softly. "Do you want to drill me? Pound your rod deep into me?"

"Yes." His eyes widened and he turned her over onto her back, he quickly removed his clothes as she toyed with hers teasingly.

"Take them off me." She bit her bottom lips, smiled devilishly, and opened her legs wide. Bruce dropped to her crotch and slowly pulled them off her licking her as he did. Letting his tongue explore the woman's wet heat. "OH YES!" She screamed for more, running her fingers through his hair, forcing him deeper into her.

Batman pulled away off her and she laid there panting, moaning, and reaching for him to come back. "Fine…I'll just fuck your brains out." Her eyes widened and she spread her legs, still moaning from Batman's tongue, now begging for his cock.

He laid his heavy cock on her warm wet slit, and began to thrust into her making her scream in pleasure. She rolled them over and she began to straddle him violently, bouncing hard on his unit, thrusting it quickly into her warmth. She was intoxicated with the feel of him filling her entire heat. "Oh! Beloved!" She laid down on him and bit his shoulder hard, moaning loudly as she released. She rolled them back over, "More!"

Bruce grunted as he lifted her legs onto his shoulder and began the thrust his meat rod, deep into her, rubbing her special spot, making her tighten and scream. "Oh Talia!"

"You're so big! Keep going! Please." Her eyes were tightly closed as he continued to pound into her, "Fill me! Give it all to me!"

Bruce moaned loudly and Talia screamed, "YES!"

Talia began to release again flooding herself just as Bruce released. He pumped his white love, deep into her body. He collapsed next to her and drifted off. When he awoke he was still in the room, but he was fully dressed. "Was that all a dream?" He stood up and noticed a sharp pain in his shoulder and he smiled.


	10. Arkham City part 4

**Hey guys sorry for it taking so long. I've been really busy. Anyway, enjoy and I should be concluding Arkham City Chapters soon. Also Sorry about it being so short of a chapter, I just didn't want to advance the plot to far or skip to much, kind of a filler this one is.**

* * *

><p>A Rose By Any Other Name<p>

Harley Quinn woke up inside one of Ivy's healing pods. She stumbled and fell to the floor she covered her naked body with a giant leaf from one of Ivy's plants. She wandered the lair looking for Ivy? "Ivy! Where are my clothes?" Harley continued to wander. When she arrived at the top level she saw they hanging, slightly damp as if they were washed recently. She continued to wander about the lair, looking at the cute plants admiring them before they tried to bite her.

Suddenly there was a huge explosion outside. Harley quickly finished getting dressed and ran outside. She immediately feared the worst when she saw the helicopters over Joker's hideout. The billowing smoke made tears flow to her eyes as the image of both Joker dead appeared in her mind. She quickly pushed it away and she left the safety of Ivy's Lair and headed towards the chaos.

Poison Ivy was high above most of Arkham City, looking about for Joker's thugs. She spotted a group of them and attacked them. She dropped from the building and slammed down creating a wave of whipping vines slashing and slamming them against walls and concrete pavement. Ivy took them to the edge of the bridge and hung them over. "How do I get to Joker?" She shouted at them.

"Like we gonna tells you, bitch!" A young thug scorned. Ivy turned to him and smiled before snapping his neck and dropping him onto the rubble below.

"Anyone else wanna talk back?" She waited, "No? OK…how do I get to Joker?" The thugs stayed quiet, trying not to look at her. She began to get angry as they ignored her and stopped her from enacting her revenge on the Joker. She snapped another thug in half then whipping him against the wall of a distant building. "TELL ME!" She shouted at the two left. She heard one of them whimpering, so she snapped the other's neck and squeezed him, making him scream in horrific pain.

"OK! Please s-stop!" the scared thug said, "There is a door you could just walk through. Joker leaves it unguarded."

"See was that so hard?" She asked. She put the two thugs down, and walked away. She waved her hand and a huge vine grabbed them both and dragged them under the bridge then under the ground, burying them both alive.

Catwoman had just gathered the money and was leaving when she saw Batman trapped. She left the money and ran back to help him. She ran along the buildings as quickly as possible towards Joker's hideout. She saw Harley leave Ivy's lair, she just pushed on, hoping her lover was not dead by the time she got there. She saw Ivy torturing the goons. All she could do was laugh.

She helped Batman with the rubble that was on him and hugged him close as soon as they finished shrugging off the near death as just a joke. Ivy soon arrived to find Batman and soon after that Harley was there.

"B-man! Where's mistah J?" She asked sorrowfully.

"Heading towards immortality."

All three of the girls were shocked, and in a eerie unison shouted, "What!"

Batman turned to leave when he saw the legion of attack choppers, He shook his and began to sway before catching himself and leaving to stop Strange then Joker. He thought to himself, ~I have to stop Joker…or he'll kill Talia.~


	11. Arkham City Finale

A Rose By Any Other Name

**Here it is for all my patient readers. the finale of the Arkham City Series. Please give me some feedback. **

* * *

><p>"Batman!" Harley was chasing after him, "what do you think you're doin'?"<p>

"I have to stop Strange…then I am going after Joker."

She stomped her foot, "But you'll hurt him!" She grabbed his ear, "I swear! If he is hurt I am gonna kill you!" Her face contorted and eyes burned.

"Geez Harley. I am going to give him the cure. I won't kill him, but I can't let him become immortal."

"OK." She let him go, "I'll try to stall him a bit so you could stop Strange."

Batman nodded and quickly made his way through Arkham City. He saw Bane in the distance fighting off some thugs of the Penguin. He chuckled as Bane tossed one of them into the water. Batman dove off a building tackling two thugs, tying them to the light post, and landing softly. Finally, the dark crusader made his way to Wonder Tower. He remembered what had happened with him and Talia earlier this night underneath this tower. He made his way to the top mercilessly. Knocking thugs off the tower to be hung hundreds of feet up with no escape. He clawed his way through the air ducts around Strange's HQ, popping out to knock out a guard viciously then disappearing back into the floor.

"Where the hell is he?" The guards were screaming to each other in fear.

He activated an echo device he had equipped to his cowl before entering Arkham City. He smiled and began to chuckle. The dark laugh echoed through the entire room as if he was everywhere at once except where he actually was. The guards were sent into frenzy, one guard was driven into tears out of fear.

The dark knight smiled and dove out of the grates and beat the living bat-shit out of all of the guards. He made his way to Strange and beat him bloody and gasping for life.

"OK Strange, stop this now!"

"Like hell I will Mister Wayne!" Strange laughed as he lay bleeding on the floor.

Batman walked over to the main control station and inserted a wireless receiver to connect to the Batcomputer.

The Oracle began speaking to Bruce, "I am already on it Bruce. Just try getting some more information from Hugo."

"I will Oracle. Just shut this down. Now." He turned back to Hugo, and pressed the man against the glass and broke his arm. "Now tell me who you are working for!"

"I will never!" He chuckled, "And I know you will not kill me. As soon as I am free I will have, once again, nearly unlimited resources!" The dark knight tossed him away and punched the glass, cracking the bulletproof window.

"Hugo, why?"

"WHY? Why, because of people like you and Joker. You too are criminals and should be cleaned from this Earth."

~Where have I heard this before? ~ Bruce thought to himself, "Why me? I am helping this city?"

"Helping? You are the one who created most of these monsters!" Strange stood up and grinned, "If it wasn't for you, Joker, Ivy, Mr. Freeze, and Harley Quinn. All of them were created because of you in one way or another, Mr. Wayne."

"Strange!" Batman frowned and moved towards him when suddenly a sword pierced Strange through the back and through the chest. He was lifted up into the air and thrown against a server tower.

Bruce looked at the wielder of the blade to see it was the Demon himself, Ra's al Ghul. He pulled his blade back to him and pulls out a towel. He begins wiping blood of his blade, "Good to see you detective." He smiles as he cleans his blade.

"Strange!" the crusader ran over to the dying man and tried to help him. He turned to Ra's, "Why Ra's! He needs Medical attention. NOW!"

"Fine, if you want. I just kill him anyway. He failed me anyway." He walked to the glass, "at least the end has begun."

"Ra's…why can't you give…me a second…second chance?"

"Because you did enough but still did not finish the task."

"Ra's!" Bruce slammed him against the window.

"I gave you a chance to be my apprentice." He pushed Batman aside, and sliced at him and they fell to the lower level.

"Comp-puter…activate…"

The dueling brutes stopped and turned to Strange, Ra's stepped back and his eyes widened.

"Activate Protocol eleven…password…Wayne" Strange struggled to mutter before collapsing, blood gushing from his mouth and his life ending before the two fighters.

"What have you done!" Ra's ran for the window and dove through plummeting towards the ground. Bruce followed close behind.

"I won't let you get away!" Just then, Wonder Tower's top exploded and massive pieces of rubble fell past them. Ra's grabbed a chunk and launched it at the dark crusader.

"Never underestimate me Detective." The rubble narrowly missed Bruce as it continued to spread and crash to the ground. Inmates were running scarred beneath them. Bruce activated the spikes on the bottom of his boots and he stepped down onto a massive chunk of rubble. He quickly moved towards Ra's before he launched more rubble at the crusader.

"I am taking you in Ra's!"

"I'd prefer not." Ra's landed on the same chunk of concrete and tackled Batman making the rubble tip. Batman pushed him off and he stood up. He sent a roundhouse kick at the Demon and connected with his jaw, sending the old man tumbling and almost falling off the rubble. He climbed back onto the rock and tackled Bruce and they fell off, falling far from the rest of the rubble.

Bruce wrapped his arms around Ra's to gently land; however, Ra's stabbed himself with his sword. Bruce pushed him away and glided to safety as Ra's was impaled on the Wonder Tower Gate.

"I am sorry Ra's…" He contacted Oracle, "Looks like Ra's is going to need another trip to a Lazarus Pit."

"Bruce. Oh thank god!" I saw the explosion from the Bat Cave. Are you ok?"

"Besides a few cuts. I am fine.

"Good, I stayed locked onto the tracker like you wanted me too."

"Thank you Oracle, I don't know how to repay you? Where is she?"

"She's at the old Theater. You had better hurry. From the satellite views she looks like she could be in big danger…Oh and you'll think of something to do to repay me."

"Ok." Bruce ran as fast as he could. Gliding high above the streets and into the Theater.

"Joker!"

"Give me my cure Bats!" Joker was hiding behind Talia

"Don't give it to him my love!"

"You have the cure!" He stepped forward and the knife from Joker's sleeve appeared.

"Not another move." The blade drew closer to her neck, drawing blood.

"Talia!"

"I am fine my love." She knocked the knife away spun around the Jester of Gotham and stabbed him with the Sword of the Demon.

"No!" He ran to them as Joker fell lifeless to the ground and Talia walked past him then turned to him.

"It is over." Just then, Batman understood Jokers ploy and tried to dive for Talia, however the sound of a magnum echoed through the theater and in the streets outside. Bruce caught her as she fell. "I am sorry my love…I…I didn't know." She closed her eyes and was deathly still.

"JOKER!" He stood up and saw the Clown Prince of Crime laughing then pointing at the 'dead' Joker. Batman turned to him as he rose and revealed the cure. He swallowed the vial and began to transform. "Clayface."

"Hello Batman."

"What are you doing here? You we're supposed to be here."

"I decided to try out for the role of the lifetime." He raised his arms and brought them down and Batman dodged just in time, "YOU!"

Batman threw a dozen freeze bombs at the titan, freezing him in place. Batman ran up his back and removed the sword Talia had. He felt a strong presence within the blade. He was suddenly filled with the anger of losing Talia and began slicing into Clayface revealing the cure.

He reached for it but Clayface broke from the ice and grabbed him throwing him into the wall. As Bruce stood up a long arm knocked him across the floor, tearing his cape and stabbing him as he slid. He looked up and saw Catwoman perched to attack Clayface, but Batman shook his head and stood back up. ~I have to do this alone. ~ He ran at Clayface with five freeze bombs in each of his hands. Clayface melted into the floor, moved under Batman, engulfed him, and began squeezing him.

Batman closed his eyes and detonated the freeze bombs, encasing himself in the frozen clay. He struggled and finally broke his arm free and grasped the sword from the monster's side. He tore it out making Clayface collapse, freeing him in the process.

Clayface seeped into the floor and disappeared, sliding along the floor, up the wall, and onto the ceiling. He bubbled out, fell, and smashed down through the floor into the Lazarus Pit where he had fought Ra's earlier that night. He caught the sword and sliced into the beast. He roared in pain as he slipped into the pit.

The electricity flashed and surged as Joker prepared to leap into the Lazarus Pit. Batman threw the sword and knocked Joker off and the machine above the pit collapsed dragging the rest of Clayface into the Pit, tainting it. "NO! You've killed me!"

"I could give you the cure, and then take you in. But you'll escape and then kill again."

"Just give it to me." Joker's voice was echoing through the room, in the dark. "I know you will. You always will."

"I could just let it fall…Let you die." He opened the top and drank half of the vial.

"What?"

"You are always going to get out and kill, and I always put you back…just to repeat it every night."

"Yeah…I know." He began hacking up blood, loud splashing fell to the floor. "Consider it a running gag." Just then, He jumped on Batman and stabbed him trying to grab the cure. The pain made Batman drop the vial and Joker fell to the ground screaming. "NO!" He began trying to drink it off the floor.

"You want to know something funny." Joker lay on his back looking at his counterpart, "I would have saved you."

Joker began laughing and hacking, "You know…that…that is funny!" He began laugh quieter and slower before becoming silent. His body became cold and his devilish grin never disappeared from his red-blotched white face. Blood slowly dripped from his mouth, getting in his dark green hair. Batman picked up Joker, and began slowly carrying him.

Harley was running as fast as she could to get to the Theater to stop the men from fighting. She was teary eyed, knowing Joker could not handle a fight with Batman. She pushed a penguin thug out of the way trying to get through the crowd. He grabbed her and punched her, knocking her down. He removed a knife and just as he was going to stab her, a vine from the ground behind him wrapped around his wrist and pulled the knife into his chest.

"Run Harley." Ivy helped her up and pushed her towards the theater. "Joker has the key you need." She turned and punched another thug knocking him away. Suddenly a wave of mind-controlled Thugs came to Ivy and Harley's aid. They group of brutish men began savagely beating each other bloody.

Harley continued to run wiping the blood from her mouth. She pushed through the mob outside the theater and saw Batman carrying Joker. She covered her mouth and held back tears as she saw her Mistah J, lifeless in Batman's arms. She ran up to him and slapped Batman as her emotions began to boil over.

He continued onward towards the front gate and walked out. He walked to Gordon's car and laid the body of his foe on the hood.

"Batman…what the hell happened in there?" Batman ignored him and continued to leave, a tear welling in his eye from the pain he had suffered that night.


	12. Aftermath

A Rose by Any Other Name

Batman sat at home over a month had gone by since the Arkham City event and he still was recovering. Nearly every rib shattered, his arm was broken, sprang both his ankles and shattered a knee cap in his left leg. Through all this pain he felt it meant it was nothing compared to this new pain he thought could never exist. Grief, not over the suffering of hundreds of people in the city, not for himself, but grief over the loss of the Joker. Bruce couldn't wrap his mind around it, had he actually cared for the murderous clown. Impossible, yet he still felt the grief, as if he and the Joker were more rivals then enemies.

"Bruce? Where are you sweetie?" The luscious voice of a woman filled the air, just as he was about to call for her to come, the door to his bedroom swung open and in the doorway was a beautiful green woman. She was wearing a bright red button up t-shirt, only one button was being used the rightly aligned with her breasts hiding them from Bruce perfectly. She was nude everywhere else, or close to it since she wore plants to cover up slightly more, such as thorned vines and leaves forming very teasing panties. "There you are. I brought you some soup." She walked over her bright red curly hair swaying back and forth with each step, her ample luscious breasts bouncing, her smile inviting him but also warning him.

Bruce knew to engage with her would be painful delight. Since being saved by Bruce in Arkham City, Ivy became a massive masochist and sadist. She had even made herself a few 'toys' to play with Bruce and Selena with. "Thank you sweetie." He sat up and accepted the cabbage soup, the smell was repulsive but he knew her soups were delicious. He took it and began devouring it quickly, the flavor was delicious and strange, he suddenly began feeling aroused. He looked at Ivy who was unbuttoning her shirt. He put the soup to the side and smiled, "You know I am hurt."

"Yeah well I haven't felt you inside me for a month, and I am getting bored of Selena's fingering and tongue. I want cock." She said with a sense of lust and desire, looking into his eyes. "Please Bruce. Let's make love." She unbuttoned his pants and pulled them down revealing his large manhood. She blushed, "I still am not used to seeing something this big."

Bruce chuckled then cringed in pain, "I don't think we should risk this. I'm sorry dear." Ivy fell to the side and covered herself with the blankets and turned to face the opposite wall from Bruce. "I'm sorry I just don't want to stay injured." He fell back in bed, still undressed he pulled the covers over himself and began to drift off.

Just as the sleep had taken him Alfred quickly rushed into the room. "Sir. Sir! Bruce!" Bruce finally woke seeing his oldest friend and care taker.

"Yes, Alfred?"

"We have news. We may of found him." Bruce sat up and nodded, then Alfred rushed out of the room.

Bruce got dressed in black jeans, and a white polo shirt and hobbled quickly out of the room leaving Ivy there sleeping. He made his way to one of his entrances to the Batcave. He saw that Robin was just about to leave, he waved to his young ward as he sped away on his motorcycle. He found Alfred talking to Nightwing. "Well isn't this a pleasant surprise."

Nightwing turned and smiled, "I decided to visit. See how you were holding up after the Arkham City Event."

"Is that what they are calling it?"

"Yes. I was personally worried, you could have gotten killed, Old man." Nightwing said jokingly. "But since you seem to be doing fine I should head home. My girlfriend hates it when I leave on a 'business trip'."

"Good one." Bruce chuckled then clenched his side. "Have a safe trip home."

"Thanks Bruce. And good luck." He said then ran and jumped onto his motorcycle, much like Robin's, and rode off.

"Now Alfred, you said you had news."

"Yes sir. I do believe we have discovered what happened to the child Harley Quinn was baring when she was taken to Arkham City."

"What! Where!"

"From the extensive search I believe I have found him in Metropolis being held by some of Joker's goons and goonettes."

"Goonettes?"

"Yes sir…I don't know what to call them. Any way we could have Superman or Flash or someone else get him from their-"

"No. He is my son. I must save him myself."

"But sir. You are still gravely injured."

"I don't care. He is mine and Harley's son. I must save him for me and that poor girl. Without Joker she has lost her mind…worse."

"Sir?"

"Quinn needs this child, with the loss of Joker and her child…she's become worse then Joker in some ways." He sighed as he remember the look of horror on Harley's face when he brought Joker's body out of the building.

"I agree, sir."

"Alfred…where was Robin going?" Bruce still in the Batman mindset, as always when he is in the Batcave.

"He says he has, and I quote, 'Stuff to do.'" He then chuckled. "I think he is taking after you now."

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Bruce asked jokingly.

"Well I am not an expert like you…but I'm quite sure roses, and condoms are not needed in crime fighting." Bruce began laughing hysterically.

"He is really just sneaking out to have some fun? Geez. He don't trust us…does he?"

"He does…maybe doesn't trust her…or would be embarrassed."

"Embarrassed?"

"Yes, Master Wayne. Embarrassed. You know you can be very embarrassing at times. You treat him like you are his father and you do it so well that you embarrass him like his father would have."

Bruce began laughing again, "So true." He clenched his side. "I am going to get ready for my trip to Metropolis."

"Okay sir." Alfred and Bruce left the Batcave together, Bruce's mind set on saving his son. Not for himself, but for Harley and her sanity.


	13. A New Menace Part 1

**A Rose by Any Other Name**

The dark road was calm and wet from the rain that had stopped, not even ten minutes before. A small rabbit began to make its way across the asphalt looking for any food that had been dropped from the trees above. As the fluffy creature reached the center of the road, the street began to rumble. Suddenly, the Batmobile blazed right over the rabbit, leaving the innocent creature unharmed but frightened.

The black slick vehicle continued towards the grand city of Metropolis. When it descended the final hill, Batman saw the city. As he drew closer, he realized that it was in anarchy. He blazed through the streets dodging traffic of people and other vehicles. Suddenly, the front of his car exploded and the entire vehicle crashed into a convince store. He exited the vehicle as four thugs ran at him.

Batman ran at them and as he reached them, released two smoke bombs, the thugs were stunned as Batman swung his fist, colliding with one of their jaws. Both the thug and Batman cringed, but only the thug fell the thug ground unconscious. The Dark Knight lunged at another pair and smashed their heads together, hard. They fell to the ground quickly as the caped crusader kneed then tripped the final thug, all before the smoke cleared.

He began to walk back to the Batmobile when the ceiling came crashing down on top of everything, barely missing him. Batman spun around quickly preparing himself for anything. Suddenly he hears a weak groan, so Batman rushes over. Of all things to see he finds, the very man he was looking for to help him, Superman, unconscious and riddled with kryptonite-lined bullets. Batman knelt down, cringing in pain as he removed his surgery kit and began removing the bullets. After a pain staking time, lasting approximately two hours, batman removed all the kryptonite bullets from Superman and placed them in a lead case that he placed back on his belt.

"Bruce?" Superman finally said after regaining consciousness. "Where am I? Why are you in Metropolis?"

"Ironically…looking for you." He sat down and sighed. "I need your help, but obviously something has happened here." He looked up at his comrade, "Mind informing me?"

"He's got many names, but mostly he's called the Laughing Shadow." Superman sits up and chuckles. "This guy did his homework. His mask is lined with Lead and covers every inch of his face, and uses a voice device to modify his voice beyond fixing using any form of mixing to restore it. He also knows how to give orders and knew to line all the bullets, guns, and even the Kevlar his thugs wear, with Kryptonite."

"Damn, sounds like you need my help." Batman says giving Superman a slight grin as a mock, but Superman nods.

"Actually I do. But you are injured badly, how can you be so active like this?"

"I need to find him."

"Him?"

"Yes…my son."

"Son!" Superman stood up at the word, "Since when do you become the soccer dad type?"

"I'm not. But I'm not gonna just let my kid suffer."

"Well you got any leads?"

"Joker sent him to a place on the outskirts of your very own Metropolis. Approximately five months ago."

"That's when the Laughing Shadow appeared and slowly began taking over the streets."

Just then, a group of thugs in black and red hooded jackets ran in holding military grade M16s, and they pointed them at the two Superheroes. Batman stood up and saw that one of them was shaking slightly for fear of the Caped Crusader. He threw down a packet smokescreen and dove at the largest guard, knocking him down before placing twin blows to the base of his neck. He spun and swept two more of the four soldiers left. Superman dashed at them as they fell sending them wildly to the sides. Batman lunged at the fourth thug pinning him to the wall, hitting his head hard against the wall knocking him unconscious. Finally, as the smoke cleared the scared thug was on the floor whimpering as a puddle formed around him as tears rushed down his cheeks. Batman and Superman muffled there sly chuckles as the big bad thug soiled himself. The pair left the building and continued their conversation.

"Those were Laughing Shadow's soldiers. They must have thought they could finally kill me."

"They would need more then just those guns." Batman continued to walk back to the Batmobile, "Kent, do you think there is a connection between Laughing Shadow and my son?"

"Of course, but we need to find him first." Superman pumped his shoulders, "I'll take to the air and try to find him, and you stick to the ground and hunt him down."

"Good idea. Just don't get shot down again."

"You bet." Superman leapt into the air and with a sonic boom, he was high in the sky looking over the city.

Batman ran to the Batmobile and got in. He hit the ignition and the engine erupted in a fury. Within seconds, he was blazing through the city, topping one hundred miles per hour.

The rain began to pour from the heavens in a torrential downpour. The streets became slick and harder to maneuver. Thugs would throw bottles, rocks, and pipes at the vehicle, leaving nothing to tell of damage. Batman hit the brake and slid around a corner. As he finished his turn, he punched the acceleration again, rocketing him forward though the industrial district.

"Bruce. Careful, it appears there maybe some resistance ahead of you." Superman said through the com-device he had.

"Thanks Kent. Just keep searching for Laughing Shadow." He looked up and saw a crowd of people appear, running at the Batmobile full speed. Just then, Batman realized that these were the Metropolis Insane Asylum patients. They continued to charge, some throwing rocks, others firing guns they had found on dead bodies of police officers.

**Sorry for the wait. Favorite me and the story, as well as review and check out my other stories. Anyways, thanks for reading. **


	14. A New Menace Part 2

**A Rose by Any Other Name**

The bullets ricocheted off the thick glass of the Batmobile. The Caped Crusader stomped on the brakes and turned, the side of the Batmobile colliding with a dozen inmates and crazies. He hit the gas and propelled himself into the dark of an alleyway.

Three crazies still holding on the vehicle, slamming pipes and guns on the roof and glass of the car. With a sharp turn from the Batmobile, two of the crazies flew off into the alleyway walls. He turned around the next corner to come face to face with a three dozen Laughing Shadow troops.

They began to open fire with armor piercing rounds and a grenade, damaging the Batmobile's front and sides. The insane inmate that had held onto the roof was now gone as the Dark Knight continued to speed towards the heavily armed Soldiers. The Soldiers would not move and Batman hit the brakes and spun around, colliding with three soldiers.

Once again, the Batmobile had extra company, as the Laughing Shadow Soldiers had jumped onto the vehicle and began attacking from on top of the vehicle. With sharp turns and sudden stops, the group of seven who had hitched a ride was now only two. Batman looked at the overhead glass and noticed that his attackers had C4 strapped to there chest. The laid their bodies down and detonated the C4. The Batmobile had been propelled into a near by house, fifty feet away.

The Batmobile was destroyed, everything but the Cockpit pod was incinerated. The Batmobile cockpit began to nudge as it slowly opened and a disoriented injured Batman crawled out. He stood up and felt the sudden rush of blood flow to his head, as he fell back down. Suddenly there were bullets flying by his head as more Soldiers came running up. Another dozen soldiers surrounded him and aimed for a kill shot.

"Wait!" The soldiers lowered their weapons and made a path for a man. He was an entire foot taller then Batman. He was dressed in all Black, every part of him covered by the black cloth. "Batman, it is nice to see you." He lifted the Batman into the air so they were eye to eye. "I am Dusk Shadow." He threw the hero across the ground to the feet of another person. Batman looked up and saw a huge pair of breasts.

"Hi there Bats. I am the Dawn Shadow. Just call me Dawn and him Dusk…that is if you live." She was only about four and a half feet tall. Thin and her outfit was just as if that of Dusk's, all black, even the eyes covered.

Batman stood up and looked at them, "Well shit." With that, Batman collapsed and fell into the darkness of sleep.

Miles away, back in Gotham, Poison Ivy was making her way threw the Mansion. "Harley! Where are you?" She suddenly hears a whimper from the third floor. Ivy runs quickly runs into the bathroom and locks the door.

"G-go away I-I-Ivy. I don't want y-y-you to see me like this." Quinn whined sadly.

"Harley. I wanna help you." Ivy said kindly to her best friend.

"You can't! Nobody can!" She screamed.

Ivy kicked the door knocking open violently swinging, and she sees Harley's make-up smeared and cuts across her arm slowly nearing the wrist. "Harley!" suddenly a vine snags her arms and holds her down. "What are you thinking?"

"I just wanna die! Simple as that Red." Tears began to flow down her cheeks. "Everyone that has ever loved me is dead or is going to die."

"Hey. Hey! Harley." Harley looked up at her best friend. "I love you. I really do Quinn." She slowly kissed her friend on the cheek.

"R-Red…r-really?" She is shocked as her body relaxes. The Vines release her, she, and Ivy fall into a gentle embrace, gently kissing one another, slowly caressing each other. "Red?"

"Yes Harley?"

"Where did B-Man go?" she asked shyly and child like.

"To get your baby." She says firmly. She laid down on the Master bed, spreading her body out, "Now come and cuddle and I'll explain the rest."

A bright smile cut across the face of the twisted harlequin. "Ok." She jumped into Ivy's arms and kissed her lovingly as they cuddled.

"Oh Harley…you really are messed up in the head." She said gently as she caressed Harley lovingly. Kissing her forehead gently, reminiscing of old times she and her blonde bud would terrorize the men of Gotham.

She shook her head, "I must not think of those times. I am a changed woman." She frowned as an epiphany stuck her hard. "Am I really a changed woman?"

Meanwhile in Metropolis broken and bloodied, the Caped Crusader was dragged across the concrete floor. They threw him down and he tumbled across to the wall. When he had finally settled he removed his hood that blacked his vision. He began to stand, but soon fell over. Groaning in pain, he lays there. Suddenly, ever so faintly, the cry of a young infant could be heard.

"Batman!" A stringy man in black appeared. "Get your ass up." His voice was high and shrewd tearing at his ears. The lanky shadow lifted Batman as if he was weightless and three him across the room until he reached a familiar set of feet.

The young girl from before, "The boss wants a word with you Batty-boo."


	15. A New Menace Part 3

**A Rose By Any Other Name**

Batman slowly rose as the soldiers entered, they grabbed his arms to drag him but he shoved them off. "Just move." He began to stumble forward. The guards in shock just followed him as they walked through the huge base. From building to building Batman looked around and saw dozens of mechanisms and machines on the rooftops. "How much further?" Batman tried to inquire from his escort.

"We are here." The young girl cheerfully exclaimed. "Honey!" She opened the door. "We go the bastard bat! Can we have some fun yet?"

Suddenly from the shadows a figure appeared. "Batman?" The figure spoke, he stepped forward and revealed himself slightly more. He was entirely dressed in black, even his eyes were covered. His pointed chin began to shake as the shadow began to howl. His laugh piercing everything around him. "You are the Batman?"

"Yes. I am."

"No, no, no. You are just a sad little boy who misses his mommy and daddy. It is really quite pathetic!"

"What do you mean?"

"Don't worry Bruce. We are going to have plenty of time Superman won't find us." He turns and nods, suddenly the entire city began to hear a siren and a massive cloud began to barrel towards them. "I don't know but I think that over rated jockey won't be able to anything if the air has Lead particles.

Suddenly the glass breaks and the screams of the soldiers out side can be heard slowly getting muffled. Batman saw one soldier with out his mask slowly have lead dust seep out of his eyes, nose, ears, mouth, and some of his wounds.

As the cloud began to move towards Batman, he jumped backwards smashing the wooden chair, releasing himself to put on his own mask just as the cloud collides with him. He looks around but sees nearly nothing. A few soldiers screaming in pain as their lungs filled with aerosol lead.

From nowhere the tall Lanky Shadow swung and smashed batman against the concrete wall, putting a sizeable dent. "Damn you are big." Batman stood up and prepared himself. The Shadowy figure came rushing at him, but the Batman sidestepped and tripped him. He fell down and slammed his fist against the back of his head and the man lay there still. Breathing but still, "But Bane is bigger."

Batman ran and dove through the window and saw the carnage of the warehouse district of Metropolis. A group of workers were running for their lives as the Fog trailed them.

Batman dashed as fast as he could but the little girl from before ambushed him. "Nah ah Bat!" She flipped him and stomped on his arm, breaking it. She giggled and ran off disappearing into the fog. Batman turned and saw the workers get consumed in the fog and slowly suffocate as their lungs filled with lead.

"No!" Batman began to stand but the pressure worsened the arm. Suddenly the little girl ran by and clothes lined him and power kicked his chest before running off and disappearing again. "What is with this girl." Batman tried to stand one last time. And again the little girl from nowhere jumped on his back and began removing his respirator.

Holding his breath as he moved he felt the lead burn against his face as it tried to push through. The little girl prying at the Batman's mouth, he flipped her over and slammed her head against the floor. He bent down, feeling the pressure building more and more. He searched around for his respirator, and luckily found it as his breath began seeping from his lips.

He put the respirator on and let out his breath. He took one in and looked around as he saw the carnage begin to subside. The fog of lead beginning to fall as if it had finished its job. After five more minutes of rest the Caped Crusader saw daylight, and Superman diving at him.

"Bruce. Are you ok?" Superman asked.

"I'm fine…but I lost him."

"Bruce. You can't blame yourself for that. Or the death of these people."

"I got it Clark." Bruce looked up and closed his eyes, remembering the sound of his son. "But that bastard has my son." Batman turned away and began to limp towards the batmobile's location. "I will find him and break him."


	16. A New Menace Part 4

**A Rose By Any Other Name**

A figure in the darkness and mist seated high above the ground said in a strange disguised voice." Make him suffer. But make sure he knows it is me."

Suddenly rising from the mist of the darkness, the Laughing Shadow stood in the darkness." Yes my lord. All Hail." He turned and departed, heading directly for the Warehouse District of Metropolis.

Standing in front of the warehouse district, he whistled a sharp painful tone. Suddenly, from the woodwork, dozens of Shadow Soldiers swarmed. The tall, toned, angry leader waved his hand and the soldiers immediately began dashing towards the city while three unmasked soldiers stood.

The first one walked forward, "Master, I am The Furious Shadow. He sent me to strong. His arms the size of a cinder block, with legs like trunks. "I will find him and bring his body to you." He left heading for the Industrial District.

The second one jumped forward, "Master, I am the Shifty Shadow. He sent me to steal away his freedom and bring him to you." He was small and thin. He dashed away towards the Neon District.

Finally, the third Soldier stepped forward, "I am the Deceptive Shadow. Master, He sent me to lie to him and bring him to you under my trap." He was average in everything. His face, calm and kind, but his eyes burned with a hate unlike to anyone. He simply walked towards the suburbs and put on his mask.

The Laughing Shadow walked into a dark green and bright red warehouse. He began to examine everything and then began his work. Days later the Laughing Shadow was still working when, there was shouting outside.

He walked to the door and was presented Superman and Batman in a full body straight jacket, while Superman was wearing a straight jacket lined with Kryptonite needles and dust.

"Batman…" the Laughing Shadow said calmly. "You are a hard man to reach." The Deceptive Shadow stood there untouched while the rest of the elite soldiers were broken, bleeding or unconscious in a ditch somewhere.

The soldiers dragged them both to a cell where Batman was hung up by his limbs over a fire pit. The flame, burning bright was scorching his flesh.

"Now it is time for your punishment for what you've done."

The Dark Knight looked at him confused, "What have I done?"

"Crimes you have committed are not to be something you are proud of and want publicized!"

"What is this? Some kind of cult?" Suddenly a shock passed through Batman's body and he screamed in pain of the inhuman amount of electric passed through his body.

"We are simply a better version of you. We are just not afraid to do what is necessary."

"You are just trying to make the fact that you murder, just!"

"Because it is!"

"No its not!" Again, hundreds of volts of electric passed through the Caped Crusader's flesh and bone.

Suddenly the gentle cries of an infant sounded loudly, and Batman perked up and saw. His child in the arms of the Laughing Shadow. "Your crimes begin with deceit. For everyday you lived under the mantle of the bat ten volts of electricity."

The guard's eyes widened, "Master. That will kill him. No human can withstand that."

"Oh trust me. He will. Otherwise his son dies." The villain looked at him and revealed a knife behind his back. "So lets see, fifteen years as the Batman?" he began mumbling, "Ah! Fifty four thousand, seven hundred and fifty volts for ten minutes please."

The guard obeyed his superior and sent the unbearable electricity into the Hero.

The time passed extremely slow as Batman's horrific screams echoed through the warehouse as the volts continued to flow from the barbed wire, that they tied him up with, into his bare flesh and through his body into the left arm and that barbed wire lasso and the heat from the fire below scorched his flesh. Superman, rendered useless began coughing blood as the Kryptonite needles began impaling him slowly.

"And…time!" Batman stared at the villain angrily as the electricity stopped. "Next is your crime of cowardice and fear. For every time you have committed this crime one thousand volts of electricity will pass through you for one minute.

"What do you consider cowardice and fear?" Batman said in his usual, tough hardened voice.

"You fleeing from the scene every time the police came or your foe had the upper hand. You should have faced them with courage, and died if that is what was needed." His voice was harsh as if he was angry with him. "One hour should do." He turned and walked into the side room. He laid the child down, in a purple and green blanket and turned back. He returned sat and watched as Batman struggled, smiling at his success.


	17. A New Menace Part 5

**A Rose By Any Other Name**

As the Caped Crusader struggled against the wires screaming in wretched gut twisting pain, his flesh tearing underneath his outfit from the barbs that dug their way into the bone of his wrists and ankles. The heat was finally causing burns on Batman's face to crack across, his flash becoming dry but his blood kept the now low electrical current flowing, however his blood kept dripping from his nose, arms and ankles. He had been hung up for an entire day now. The Shadows looking more and more like shambling corpses and they kept him fed and just nourished enough to keep him alive.

The Corpses began to laugh and suddenly Batman felt a sudden surge of electrical power as the faceless bastards splashed him with brine from the Metropolis bay.

_"The night is returning."_ Batman thought as his eyes began to fail him and he felt the darkness take hold.

Suddenly Batman felt the room get icy cold and he snapped awake, his eyes fully functioning now. His skin tingled, his blood froze, but there was a seeming warm presence in the center of this chill. _"Freeze?"_

The squeal of an old wheelchair rolled across the concrete. Suddenly Batman was being attacked by a swarm of giant vampire bats with contorted bodies and a terrifying grin. Batman was trying to move away from them and run away.

Somehow he was on the floor now but still forced in the same position. He turned and felt a brain-warping pain and body scaring pain as he turned but noticed his body stayed.

_"What is happening?"_ One of the 'bats' slashed his throat and he felt nothing. Realizing that the bats and his freedom were false illusions, Batman closed his eyes and when he opened them he was still above the fire pit, and still hung up by the dull barb wire.

A slight chuckle was heard, but it sounded more like an echo, or a memory.

The Laughing Shadow appeared holding Bruce's child, "Batman, you are so sad." His voice seemed to be cracking. He stepped forward and showed that his mask had been sliced into a smile. "You should smile more. I'm sure it wouldn't suit you, but you still need some joy."

Batman tried to respond but the dryness of his suddenly the chill extended and he felt another icy cold wave.

Suddenly Batman saw Mr. Freeze, in his monotonous voice he rambled on, "And you think you could have done anything? My cure was meant for both of you and you go and kill the man you needed to save."

"I didn't mean to." Batman pleaded.

Freeze stepped closer, "You are worthless, you couldn't even save a murderer." He stood on the edge of the pit. The image of Freeze grew fainter, "You couldn't even stop the murderer..."

"Quiet Freeze!"

"You don't deserve to live! So many have died because you couldn't act." Freeze looked up," and because you let him die, Quinn killed my wife!"

"No! She couldn't! She wouldn't!"

"So I slit her throat."

"What..."

"And her dying words were so poetic, she had said," he spoke but Batman only heard Harley's sweet voice, "Tell B-man, I'm sorry."

"NO! Freeze she was pregnant!" Batman struggled hard against the wires, the binding slowly eroding against Batman's unnatural force, like the winds of the Sahara.

Freeze lowered his head, the image of Freeze flickered and appeared for a second as scarecrow, "I know. It is why I have come asking your forgiveness, and to die."

"What?"

"Good bye Batman." He stepped forward and plummeted towards his death and the destruction of his suit caused an enormous explosion but suddenly it all was gone.

_ "What is wrong with me?" _The Batman looked his arms and legs remembering the barbed wire. He struggled upset that his mind is breaking he feels himself screaming but at the same time cry out for his mother and begging the shadows to stop hurting him.

"Oh Batman. Quiet! You'll wake the baby." The Laughing Shadow said.

Batman continued to struggle, his body slowly breaking and bleeding. His eyes beginning to fail him. "Please stop this."

"Why?"

"Because it hurts...because I think I could help you...because you have my son!"

"I don't care, you can't help me, and who says it's your son?"

"What?"

The Laughing Shadow got in close,climbing onto the structure and getting inches from each other,his featureless face even more frightening, "I said, Who says it is your son!" He bellowed into Batman's skull. He jumped across the fire pit and rolled. "I mean it is Harley we are talking about."

"Hey!" Batman shouted.

The Shadow turned and faced the bleeding hero, "What? Do you think that bitch would change just for you? Wow you can fuck her. Whoopee Fucking Do!"

"Why do you care?"

The Shadow turned back and regained his composure. "Not me...I am not the one who lusts after her. I love her yes, but not like..." he looked up and shook his head. "I couldn't do that."

"What are you talking about?"

The Shadowy Villain turned and began talking to himself, holding his head, "Sir? No I couldn't. But...I...ok..." He turns back to the Bat, "You seem to have a very negative fan-base with you." He reveals a gun and shoots Batman just under the knee.

Batman screams in agony, "Who are you working for? Why were you just talking to yourself. Tell me!"

"Talking? I wasn't talking."

"Shadow! Tell me!" Batman shouted at his captor.

"I wasn't talking!" His voice was cracking, like he was almost crying. The Elite Shadows began to walk towards him.

"You were. Now tell me or I will beat it out of you!"

The Laughing Shadow stomped, "I was not talking to myself!" He continued to stomp and scream. "I am perfectly sane! I am a good boy, I will not talk to my friends when people around." The villain held his head and scream as if he was being beaten. He dropped down and all of the elite soldiers ran to him while the grunts mumbled to each other. "Please no more." He began to sob as he acted as if defending himself. Suddenly he was silent, the elites surrounded him and Batman could only see bits of the frantic man. Shadow of Deceit crouched down and held his hand while the a female soldier who Batman did not know also knelt. "Please I am good boy...right?"

"Yes brother. You are." The Deceitful Shadow said.

"You are safe here. We did what he commanded, and the bad people will never find us again." The woman said. She stood up and marched to the fire pit. "This is your fucking fault!"

"What is wrong?"

"You and your crusade against the criminally insane!"

"What?"

"Because of your symbol, thousands of crime fighters were spawned. All of us, except our mercenary help came from an orphanage and then we were taken to a mental ward for all beating the living shit out of the bullies. While at the Institution , he was brutally beaten because he had been diagnosed with schizophrenia and the 'security' was evil. They beat all of us for our 'mental disorders' but it was fine, because we were the lower class of people. We were put in the asylum because we were a danger to society." She began to tear up, "Batman said that the mentally disturbed should be locked away because of the threat they pose."

"I never said that." Batman shouted.

"The Batman said that we were bad people because we talked to our imaginary friends. We were evil because we liked to hurt people who hurt our friends. We are demons because we killed the masked vigilante who decided to try and sneak in and kill us for being evil incarnations." She stomped hard, "And when we killed the Bat-fake we realized we were in danger. Soon after that we escaped and found ourselves as criminals. Then He gave us purpose again and we knew why we were put on this wretched evil planet."

"Why? What do you think is your goal?"

"Why to kill the source of evil...you! To kill you Batman!" She unveiled her handgun, aimed and prepared to kill him.

"What happened to all of your parents?" batman asked before lowering his head from the pain.

"They were killed in a gun fight between your fans on both positive and negative side." She shook the gun, "You are the main source of our pain! Now...DIE!"

"NO!" a very familiar voice shouted, before a string of hacking coughs cut the air. "Not yet deary. We need to make him suffer." Suddenly a man in a wheelchair began to roll to the elites. They bowed down to him as if he was a god. "We must make him beg." He struggled to stand then he to knelt down to the convulsing man and removed his mask.

His face was tender, innocent, sweet, his broad chin matching Bruce's own, and his eyes full of pain and anguish. Evil burned behind the eyes with tears of pain. "Master?"

"Yes my child?" The man from the wheelchair asked in an obviously cracking voice as he began kneeling closer, his snow white skin was now visible.

"I love you master. You have been so kind since father abandoned me." He tried to reach for his master's face.

The white hand caught the young man's and held it. "I love you to junior."

"Am I a good boy?" He asked as another shock went through him.

"Of course you are. Have you been enjoying your reunion?"

"Yes, Master."

"_Reunion?"_ Batman thought as he began feeling the lose of blood take over again and flashes of his life as Batman began. Punch for punch ,he saw the face of Dent get fried in court. He saw Catwoman get brutal beaten, he felt the pain of his back breaking as Bane crushed him. Finally he saw the Joker's dying breath and that horrific laugh echo through his skull. "JOKER!"

Suddenly the horrific laugh echoed, "About time Bats."

**Thanks for reading and being patient. It's been hard writing chapters and dealing with school. Also this is the last chapter for this for a little bit so I can work on my other stories.**


	18. A New Menace Part 6

**A Rose by Any Other Name**

"Joker!" Batman struggles to form as his body begins to burn even more.

Joker stood up and limped over to the edge of the pit. "How are ya my old friend?" He chuckled and turned back to see that the young man was still convulsing. He hurriedly ran over to him and knelt down. "Shhhhh..." He held the boy close.

"How are you still alive?!" Batman struggled to gasp out, "I watched your body burn in the furnace."

"Wrong!"

"What are you planning Joker?"

"Are you serious right now?" Joker turns and frowns. "I am busy." He turns back and continues to hold the terrified schizophrenic child.

"No!" The boy began screaming and covering his face.

"Quiet my child. Shhh." Joker continues to hold him, "How's my doll Bats?"

"Suicidal." Batman says as he is slowly lowered and the pit covered. "Why are you letting me down?"

"To have fun."

The young men and women surrounding Joker help lift The Laughing Shadow and carry him off into a back room.

"He seems a bit like you." Batman says as he steps on the hot steel grate over the pit.

"He is like that because of you." Joker's head is lowered and his grin his cutting deep, "We are all here because of you. Do you really think you are helping?"

"What do you mean?"

"His dear mother was the only fucking thing that stopped his father from beating him. His mother was killed by Freeze to get your attention." He turned and sat down on the floor laying out. "So his father began beating him and cutting him until you intervened and 'saved' him." Joker pulled out a cut cigar and lit it and took a deep drag. He blew out the smoke and sighed. "He was put in a foster home miles from your protection and it was you who left him there. Well that is where he met his brothers and sisters and found out how hilariously black the world could be." Joker began laughing and wiped a tear away, "He was attacked by the man of the house in one of his drunken raves. Well remembering you telling him to stand up for himself." He took another drag, "Well the boy took a knife and jammed it down the man's neck. Laughing as he done it. I guess he was sick of being beaten and bloodied. Then came the police to take him and his friends away cause they had continued and killed the crackhead whore that slept upstairs all day. They were put in a psychiatric ward for a while and you showed up since they had fought off another attack on them. They were taken by you to Arkham, the man who save him now condemned him to the crazy house."

"Joker...I didn't-"

"Shut it bat brain." Joker sighed and stood, trowing his cigar at him. Years later he and his bestest friend in the whole wide world wanted to be married. But you wouldn't let the boy marry her since they were evil in the mind and that their insanity should stop with them. That their children would be worse then them. So you had them separated for the safety of the city, and the asylum. I got bunked with the boy and he told me everything. His life story, every ounce of truth, then one day you volunteered him for tests the good doctor I carved was working on. Those damned tests. I got put through them and I am tough." He flicked the still hot cigar at the burning bat. "He was driven deeper into his madness. Harley told me that his lover had tried to kill herself because of the tests. You never really looked into the asylum staff...did you?"

"Joker...what happened?" Batman asked with a concern for the villain and his creation.

"The doctor tortured the poor boy. Injected him with some drug to increase brain functionality but I knew better that it was really a way to securely weaponize Venom. Well it only affected his brain, warping it into a massive ball of jelly and yarn." Joker shook his head, "I know this must be strange for you, to see me like this...but I have my reasons."

"He reminds you of yourself?"

Joker begins to laugh grievingly, "Oh what a cruel joke that is. No...someone I never met." The strange clown of grieving joy turned and smiled sadly, "Someone I loved before I touched them. Thats who he reminds me of." He smiles and suddenly a tearing anger cuts through and he screams, "Someone who was torn from me before I, or he was ready!"

"Joker."

"Shut up! You know you would be no better then me if it happened to you." Joker walked back and forth as the iron grate grew hotter and the caped crusader began to wince. "I tried to prove it to you over and over. Maybe I was being to indirect." Joker turned and his menacing grin carved his face again. "I am going to take Harley back Bats. I just needed a break from you and to see my boy again. And when I return I will find a priest who is unwilling and force that sonovabitch to marry me and my dearly beloved Har. And then My boy is gonna get wedded and guess what, your gonna be the best man." Joker began laughing manically.

"You are insane."

"You know it Batboy." He smiled, "but first I need you to be in the same mindset as us, you know...so you can be one of the pals."

"What do you mean?"

"Pull that bitch back up!" Suddenly batman was dragged through the air and hung high up. "Remember a few years ago when I put a slug through Gordon's girl and terrorized that geezer?"

"Joker what are you doing!" Batman's last ounces of will and strength were being drained vampirically from him, drank dry of every ounce. "Stop Joker!"

"You asked me if I wanted help and I told you there is no hope for me."

"Yes. I remember. I remember it all!"

"Well guess what. I realized why Gordon didn't go mad!" Joker's grin began to widen and his eyes seemed redder. "His girl lived. She was a paralyzed bitch, but she lived."

"Joker!"

"So I decided to try again, but how could I? Barb and Gordon are still close but they grown apart. I already killed a Robin and watched you caress his lifeless body. Neither of you broke." He began to walk back and forth again, "So I got thinking, and I thought well if one of those two self righteous asses has a kid I could do it then."

"Joker! No!" Batman began to feel anger beyond himself growing as well as worry.

"So I find out you got my woman, my Harley pregnant during one of our little argument periods." Joker slams his fist on the table, "Oh! Bats you bastard. I needed someway to get to her again and you gave it to me." He laughs, "You 'pawned' her and Ivy off on Bruce Wayne." Joker winks at Batman, "As if I didn't know. And Batboy, guess what. I made sure to be the first thing that baby saw."

"You sick son of a bitch!" Batman began to struggle beyond human strength, "I will kill you if you harm my son!"

"Your son?" Joker laughed, "I won't harm him." suddenly the iron grate was being removed.

"Batman..." Superman moans in agony and pity for his friend.

"Save your strength."

The laughing shadow suddenly appeared behind them with Batman's child in arm. His eyes closed, his little body moving slightly.

"Hey Batman." The boy was no longer hearing voices and seeing things, or he just wasn't showing it. "If me and my beloved couldn't have a child because we were mentally demented and insane...then why can you!" Batman tensed as the shadowed jester walked forward with his child. "I was going to be a better father then my own. She was going to be a better mother then her's, but you said no! You tore us away and forced all couples in the Asylum to opposite ends!" The baby woke up and began to cry in terror. "You are classified as a mentally demented self righteous insane man whose child shares his and that of another insane woman's, genetic signatures."

"Please no." Batman pleaded.

"But Batman, you are just as bad as us. Your child thus will be worse then you, like with me and my beloved. Or Joker and Harley."

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh Batman. My dear savior bastard. Didn't you know?"

"Know what?!"

"You really don't."

"Oh this is rich!" Joker chimed in. "Harley hates you so much right now you know."

"What are you talking about!"

"Harley is pregnant again."The Laughing Shadow laughed as he spoke the heart breaking words.

"But..."

"And you realize that all your girls you have been with hate you now."

"What have you done!" Batman shouts as the pain begins to burn deeper.

"You left, they hate you cause of it too."

"TO GET MY SON!"

"Should of forgotten about it, Ivy is the most pissed too."

"NO!"

"And now if you will excuse us, we got to go see them."

"Toodles Bats." Joker said with a jump and he grabbed the child and left with the army of psychos.

"JOKER!"


	19. A New Menace Part 7 (Meanwhile)

**A Rose by Any Other Name**

Harley sat alone in the bathroom, her eyes welling with tears. Wet gray and black streaks cut deeply across her cheeks. Her voice was broken and her body racked with tormenting pain. She sat on the bathtub edge and pulled a blade out of her bra.

Poison Ivy was walking through her Arkham City home looking for her dear friend when she heard whispers from her plants. "She's where?" She nodded then her eyes widened and she ran, her shirt whipping back and forth as her speed increased dramatically. "Harley!" She kicked the door down and her vines grabbed her and pulled her down, restraining her. "What are you doing?"

"I can't take it Red, Mistah J and Bats. I love um both...I can't choose and now they both hate me!" She resisted but the vines tightened.

"They don't hate you." She walked to Harley and knelt down, "Well Joker might, but Batman loves you. And me." She sat down and stroked Harley's cheek. "Why do you think we are still alive? And we both love him Harley."

"But this is Mistah J's baby...and Batsy's kid was taken from us."

~"So it is Joker's little devil."~ "That doesn't mean anything."

"Yes it does." the vines released her and she sat up, "Joker will take this baby and Batman will hate me and so will Joker. And Batman will take the baby and Joker will kill me and then what will happen to baby?"

"I'm so sorry Harley."

"Why are you apologizing Red?" Harley's innocence was showing and her eyes were adorably large.

"I brought you into this. Me and Batman were fine but then I wanted a baby and I thought of you since I can't get pregnant."

"I knew what it entitled, and I loved every minute of the fun we three had."

"Then Joker kidnapped us with Twoface-"

"What did Harvey want?"

Ivy turned and looked at her with eyes that told the story, but again Harley's innocence was there. "Harvey toyed with my body for three months, raping me when ever he wanted to blow a load. He would flip a coin and decide whether to cum in my face or my pussy. Sometimes he wouldn't clean me off for days and he cum would crust and I felt like I was turning into some kind of cumstone. And it wasn't like he was good at all. Most of the time he would last two, three minutes and then blow." She sat down. "A few times I insisted I blow him or he free me and It took ten times for me to be free."

"Men are pigs."

"Most are."

"But what about me and the baby?"

"Well the Baby must survive, it is innocent, we aren't."

"So..."

"You need to stay here at all times until the baby is born."

"Ok..." Harley frowned but nodded sadly."

Poison Ivy walked crawled over to Harley and smiled.

"Red?" Harley's eyes sparkled and she giggled, "Are you gonna do what I think you gonna do?"

"Yupo." Poison Ivy tore Harley's panties and the vines held Harley as some began to tickle her tight holes. Ivy stood up and began to lick and suck on Harley's wet heat as the vines continued to tickle and prod her tight ass.

"OH! RED!" Her voice cried from terror and pleasure, she was surprised and the pleasure soon took over and she began begging for much more. "Pound me Red!"

"You got it Quinn." With a wave of her hand the long slimy tentacle of a vine began to ooze up her tight ass and suddenly harden into the shape of a flexible, thick dick. Ivy began to let smaller vine from her mouth enter Harley hot dripping wet pussy. The smaller vines twirled around and slowly tickled her rough G-spot as others rubbed and seemed to suck on Quinn's delicious moist clit.

"Red!" Harley's voice was breaking up as each pump from the thick vine pounded her from behind and Ivy took care of the front. ~"IVY! I can't believe she is doing this! I love the feeling but I hate the vines. I want it to be Bats and Mister J!"~ "MORE!"

"Well then." Ivy closed her eyes and let her own tongue delve deep into the wet moistness. The thick white cream oozed onto Ivy's tongue and she moaned from the deliciousness of Harley's cum. Harley went completely insane and began screaming for more.

"Oh! Ivy!" ~"I'd rather it be Mistah J pounding my ass. And Bat's tongue. But that'll never happen now." Harley imagined being in Joker's 'fun', tied up by her wrists as he slammed his hard cock deep in her ass, pulling her hair hard, making her yell. Him biting her neck tenderly then right as she enjoyed it pound his dick all in and bite hard. Making her cum a little from the overwhelming intoxication of the playtime. Then she imagined Batman walking over in nothing but his cowl and cape. He wrapped the his cape around her as her arms were released and she jumped up, wrapped her legs around his waist and lower herself onto his cock.~

"You seem to be loving this more then usual."

"Please don't stop Red."

"OK." Ivy continued licking her clit and the deepness of her moist wet pussy.

"Red! Please let me eat you out while my ass and pussy get pounded."

"Geez." Ivy stopped a second. "You are either really horny or you are trying to forget yourself."

"Both!"

"Ok. I understand." Ivy laid back and suddenly Harley was forced down into Ivy's perfectly trimmed pussy. "Now please me."

Harley didn't hesitate as Ivy had her strung up by her legs and arms. Suspended barely off the ground, enough to hover over Ivy's bush and allow her pussy to be vigorously pounded as her ass was pounded by the vines. She couldn't help but moan. ~"OH GOD YES!" Harley imagined riding Batman, while Joker pounded her tight ass. Ivy kissing Joker and squatting over Batman so Batman and Harley could eat her every way they could. Joker pounded hard, Batman began bucking his hips and Ivy pulled Harley's hair to deepen her sucking and licks. Just then Harley began to feel them all shake as Joker covered her back with his cream, Batman filled her pussy, and Ivy glazed Batman as her delicious fruit flavored pussy released her nectar all over Batman's cowl and face, and onto Harley's tongue to drink.~

"HARLEY!" Ivy began to moan out of control as Harley began to pay attention. Harley had broken free from the vines and was pulling Ivy's fruit in close and tight, Harley's tongue deep enough to barely touch Ivy's G-spot. The floor was soaked from the red haired seductress's nectar and the vines drenched with Harley's juices and cum. "You have never eaten me like that before."

"I don't know, I guess I just wanted it so bad."

Ivy stood up and her legs shook and she fell back down. "I haven't cum since Bruce fucked me. Not even my vines could do anything for me...but you made me squirt all over you."

"I like your taste."

Ivy turned away, "I know. It is fruity flavored." ~"That was some of the best cunnilingus I ever got. Her tongue was rubbing my G."~

Ivy grabbed Harley, and pulled herself up and used Harley to walk to her room. "You ok?"

"My legs...they went numb from you."

"Sorry."

"Harley, honey...do it to me again...please." Ivy kicks the door, shutting it and jumps on the bed.

Meanwhile, thick fog covers Gotham Bay and coming from it a horrific muffled cackle. "OH HONEY! I'M HOME!"

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I have been so busy lately and still am but I've decided to try and crank out a few chapters per story each week, maybe start a new story. Anyway, Love you all my loyal readers and make sure to comment.**


	20. A New Menace Part 8(Homeward Bound)

**A Rose by Any Other Name**

"Bruce!"A kind sweet yet untrustable voice said. Suddenly Batman felt light and he was laid down on the ground. "Wake up!" His eyes opened to see Superman and Catwoman. "Bruce are you ok?"

"I'll be fine." Bruce removed his cowl and felt his cracking dried skin."Why are you here Selina?"

"I'll take you to the hospital. And because you need help right now."

"No." He stood and felt all his weight being torn down. "I have to get back to Gotham."

"No Bruce." Superman said as he pulled Bruce near, "You need to rest. You were injured when you came here, now your almost crispy and hurt."

"But my child!" Batman pushed Superman back. "I'll take you down if I have to!"

"You need medical attention." Superman went in to grab him when Batman jumped back and using a lead smoke bomb, he disappeared and ran as quickly as possible.

Batman turned the corner around the warehouse he was captive in and Superman tried again but Batman using explosive get punched Superman and knocked him down and ran into the shadows. He found a dead guard and searched his corpse for a key and again Superman appeared. "Leave me alone Clark!" Batman dodge and felt his knee crack as he landed wrong. He collapsed down and stood back up in even more pain.

"Bruce. This will kill you."

"If I must die to save my son, so be it." Batman used another smoke bomb but charged Superman and used a combo of punches with explosive gel. Then disappeared into another garage like storage. "Found it."

The engine roared and the beast of a vehicle exploded out of hiding. "System, auto Pilot Gotham. System, medical treatment, intense care." The Batmobile, damaged but still functioning since the shadow clan repaired it slightly but left before they finished, blazed off and began heading towards Gotham. Batman was yanked to the back of the vehicle and put under a sedative to numb the pain but keep him conscious.

The machines began to tear off the uniform and reveal his extremely injured body, burnt and cut all over. His body writhed in pain as the machines began to perform precise incisions to remove metal shards from the body of this broken man.

Superman finally healing from his wounds, now standing fully in the sunlight, lifts Catwoman and flew after the Batmobile. Superman lands on the top of the Batmobile. He smashed the side window of the vehicle and Catwoman quickly slipped in and began to work past the machines to Batman in his pitiful state. She removed his cowl and cape as she grabbed a wet sponge and cleaned his blood stained face.

The machines moved and bumped her to cut the torn and soiled Batsuit. It was harsh and Bruce groaned in pain. Catwoman moved quickly and turned instructed the machines to tend to the wounds on his arms.

"What...are you...d-doing here?" Bruce mumbled.

"Taking care of the man I love." She removed her mask and smiled tenderly.

"You...you don't n-need-" he stopped and groaned as he abdominals tensed on his cracked and broke ribs.

"Yes I do. And Bruce...please..." She began to tear up, eyes watering, voice cracking. "Please don't do this!" She sobbed slightly, "I love you and I can see that if you continue you will die. Joker is not playing around this time. He wants Gotham, and he wants you dead. Please!" She began to sob and grabbed onto Bruce's damaged injured body.

"I-I must...It's my...son." He said softly. "And as a father...I would gladly...give my life...i-if I can save my son."

"Then make a child with me...so that way I can always have you." Her eyes were bright, her cheeks stained and mascara running. She kissed his body tenderly, making Bruce moan in pain and pleasure.

"How?" He said tenderly as his body tensed again.

"Like this." She removed Bruce's tights and looked at him lovingly and lustfully. "I'll do the work, you just make sure to give me everything."

"You...are...s-s-so bad." Bruce said teasingly but quietly.

"I know." She slowly unzipped her outfit revealing she had been naked underneath the entire time. She began to remove the outfit slowly.

"No...leave the outfit on." Bruce stained a smile.

She giggle shyly and looked away. "Now who's bad?" She turned back to her injured love, and dropped down low and began to slowly lick from the base of Bruce's meat. Her wet soft tongue soaking him from base to tip. Her soft lips pressed against his hard cock and kissed it lovingly, twirling her tongue around the shaft and up to the rim of the head. She smiled with a naughty grin.

"You are a really naughty kitten." Batman said as he watched her work..

"Meow." Cat woman giggled again and slowly slid the head of Batman's cock into her warm wet mouth. Her soft silk tongue twirling around the head and up and down the shaft. Her nails began to dig a little into Batman's chest as she let the large cock slide deeper into her hot wet mouth. Her cheeks strained as she sucked and licked the massive meat in her mouth.

"Selena." Bruce moaned as the build up of pure ecstasy continued.

Selena felt Bruce's cock throb as he got closer to releasing. ~Yes. Drown me with your cum. Please cum for me.~ She began to suck harder and twirled her tongue around the pulsing head

"YES!" Bruce's back arched slightly as he was over come with pleasure and ecstasy. He released his load into Selena's mouth making her moan loudly from pleasure.

She slowly pulled the dribbling pulsing cock out of her mouth and streaks of his cum slowly slipped out and down to her chin. She looked at Bruce lustfully, closed her eyes and swallowed the entire load. "Oh yes Bruce! So much! I love it! This hungry kitten thanks you for the meal."

She began to clean herself off and then Bruce as he slowly drifted off. She sat down in the driver's seat of the Batmobile, her body still exposed and wet. She looked out the window and saw the chaos of Gotham. "Home sweet home."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the delay everyone. College life is difficult and is only gonna get worse. So I've been trying to work on my stories during my free time. <strong>

**As usual if anyone has any comments, suggestions, or requests, my message box is always open.**


	21. Returned Pains

**A Rose By Any Other Name**

Gotham, city of crime, poverty, and suffering. And home of the richest man in the mid-west, Bruce Wayne. But also home of the greatest criminal minds, Joker, The Riddler, Mr Freeze. Gotham, The City of Corruption. And it is now a war zone.

The Batmobile roared as it passed Arkham Asylum . In the driver's seat, Catwoman sits her leotard unzipped revealing her shining sleek body. Her eyes fixed on the carnage that Joker has unleashed. Wayne tower burning, the GCPD under siege, the schools filled with innocent children surrounded by the hordes of asylum escapees. The engine suddenly falls deaf as it stops at City Hall, or in this case, the remains of what was called City Hall.

Superman landed next to the Batmobile and Catwoman zipped up her outfit. "Selena, we need to get Bruce to safety." The Kryptonian said.

"I realized that." She walked through the damaged machinery still operating on the broken body of Batman. "He can't move right now though...We should have kept him in Metropolis."

"Selena, we need to worry about the now, not the was."

"Somehow I feel better." She turned and smiled at the hero. "We need to keep the inmates out for a little longer. Then we can move him into a safe zone."

"How are we gonna do that?"

"You take to the sky. Destroy some of the empty buildings so they block the streets surrounding us. That will slow them down."

"Ok." He nodded then leaped into the air and the sound of his Heat Vision blasted loud enough to shake some bottles in the vehicle. "Timber!" Catwoman looked out the window and watched as inmates that discovered their location fled as the buildings around them began collapsing.

"Good that should buy us a little time." Catwoman sat down and sighed when suddenly the sound of a missile roar past the Batmobile and exploded above. Selena stood up and saw a group of Shadow Soldiers, she turned and saw the limp body of the Superman land more then fifty feet away, covered in the green dust of Kryptonite."No." She exited the Batmobile and saw the carnage and smelled the smoke collapsed buildings, and the screams of innocent people.

"Catwoman!" The Elite soldier commanding the soldiers revealed himself. "Is not all this so wonderful?!" his voice cracked as he shouted. "I see so much carnage...and I can't help but get excited! I can't help but get so horny!" The man ran at Selena as he began to reveal a small ax. "I can't help but want to fuck your brains out!" He swung the ax and missed as he stumbled and turned quickly. "Live or dead. You will be fuck by me yo fucking bitch!" He charged again and Selena dodged but the ax slashed across her left shoulder. She yelped in pain and her blood sprayed from her arm as if a water balloon filled with her blood exploded on her. The powder from the explosion still settling, landed in her wound and her lungs inhaling it.

She gripped her arm and winced. "Not a chance asshole." Suddenly a flash of what seemed like memory cut across her mind. Flashes of shadows and light blinked in her eyes. She saw a tall strong man dressed in a nice suit. He smelled of vodka and cigars and he began to pin her down and begin to toy with her body. Reality returned in time for the Feline Anti-hero to dodge a swing towards her throat. However now she was starting to see the man from her dream-memory flash in and out with the man holding the ax.

"I'll be gentle if you just stop fighting it!" Their voices spoke out of unison but layered. She saw yet another dream-memory but layered on top of reality. A dark alley is in her sights but underneath is the open area. When she moved the vision moved with her. She saw the tall man pinning an adolescent Selena against the wall, she looked about 17 years old. The bruting man choked her younger self and slammed her against the wall making Selena move back just enough that the ax slashed across her stomach harmlessly. Reality snapped back and she struck the man across the cheek with her claw. The dream returned the the well dressed man now had the adolescent Selena crying as he sliced her stomach and began to tear at her clothing. Suddenly the Ax man slammed the blunt end of the Ax against Selena from the side. She hit the ground and saw the Brute mounting her. She looked to the side to the her adolescent self being cut and stripped by the tall man. The ax man began to tear her clothing in the same fashion as the tall man. She felt the pain of thick cock entering her but she was not bared enough. She looked over and saw the adolescent Selena being raped violently. Her mind began to feel both the men violating her. The tall man and Selena's attacker swapping places constantly now. "I'll make you feel good if you let me." once again they spoke mimicking each other a few seconds apart.

"NO!" Selena's voice screamed as she felt young again but still her normal self. "I don't want it!" She felt the well dressed man grip her arms tighter as the Ax man bite her neck roughly.

The ax man stopped and tore the rest of her outfit top off and smiled, her adolescent self's attacker completely tore the cheap shirt and bra right off her body. "Fine then. You can die then." Their voices now a perfect unison.

"Not...while I...am around." Selena saw Batman brutally injured suddenly swap places and become her injured boyfriend who had been shot when she was younger. Batman returned and weakly charged at the man delivering a sharp kick to the legs of the brute tripping him enough for Selena to slam her knee into his groin making him explode with a painful fury. She pushed him off her and got up, running to her savior, who began to fall. She looked back and saw the well dressed man laying in the alley dead, her lover holding a handgun as he collapsed. And once again she was holding Batman who flickered into her lover long ago, "Selena. Get out of this mess. Keep out of it please." Their voices together, soothing and loving.

"This is what I know though." She smiled faintly.

"Please Selena...my love." Their hand gently touching her cheek as she held them up. "Get out of here Selena...It...is too dangerous."

Suddenly the hand falls and her eyes open, the reality of memory disappearing and true reality restoring she realizes what had happened and she quickly tries to lift Batman to drag his dying body into the Batmobile. She sits him in the driver's seat and shuts the entrance. She collapsed next to him on the floor and checked his pulse, slow but stable. She leaned against the seat and closed her eyes. Her breath shaking as it escaped her lips. The first night of the War of Gotham had just only started, and she barely was surviving.

"Bruce...we aren't gonna survive this." She said to the weakened hero as began fixing her destroyed outfit.

The ground shaking as explosions rang and the sky darkened with smoke. The sound of machine gun fire sang a hoarse lullaby of police and criminal combat. The buildings toppled and fell as rubble within the shifted and those trapped inside all across the city screamed in pain and fear then were silenced.

Catwoman removed her cowl and looked at her beloved Batman, his body riddled with wounds of barb wire, burns from fire and from electric. His skin dried, cracking,and covered in soot and smoke and dust. His lips bleeding, teeth broken, eyes swelling from bruises. But his face still calm and cold, stern even. She moved close to him and kissed his bloodied lips. "Bruce...I love you...I am sorry for this."

* * *

><p><strong>Hello Everybody. Sorry about the delay. Classes were taking up a lot of time, especially at the end of the Semester, but now I got some time, so I am gonna work on some more chapters. Hopefully I'll be able to finish a few more before going back to campus, but I promise to get a lot more done. As for my other stories I'll be working on them soon and remember to review and check out my other stories. Thanks all<strong>


	22. Recovery in Progress

**A Rose by Any Other Name**

Bruce's eyes weakly opened to see the day in Gotham, the skies were gray and black. He looked down and saw a half naked Catwoman sleeping on his lap, and behind him an asthmatic Superman. He leaned back in the seat, his body weak from the hell it had been through and only weakening still if he can't get help from the machines in the Batcave. The Batmobile's mobile Med Ops station can only prolong the inevitable defeat of exhaustion, however, the Med Ops in the Cave could save his life and help him take on the recovering Joker.

The caped crusader shambled out of the chair, waking Selena, "Bruce...what are you doing?"

"The Machine, I need medical attention." He lay on the table and activated the machine the machine began to sow his cuts and tend to his other wounds. "This can only help for a little bit, and only for minor injures..."He winced and hesitated in pain, "but the level of damage I've received, I only delay death until..." He winced again as the machine applied bandages to most of his body.

"So what...you are gonna go out into that and fight your way to Cave and hope Joker or the Laughing Shadow aren't there. What if Bane or Freeze finds you...then what. I can't bare to lose you Bruce. You are all I have now."

"Selena, I'll be fine. I promise."

"Don't make a girl a promise that you can't keep." She said as she walked to the now bandaged Batman. She touched his cracking skin.

"Selena."

"Bruce...I can't..." She closed her eyes and a tear fell.

Bruce moved and kissed her tenderly, his hands moving to grab her sides, pulling her closer, his sore body now realizing his intentions, concentrated on dulling the pain. His lips parted as their kiss deepened, his tongue dancing with hers in a playful but seductive flame. She released her emotions and her body began to heat up tears ran down her cheeks as their kiss continued, her hands undressing herself as Bruce feels her body, the slashes and bumps and scrapes from her confrontations. His bare hands feeling her soft skin of her stomach down to the fine, thin hairs of her sweet tasting pussy. Her tore and tattered outfit now completely removed, she began removing the rest of Bruce's outfit.

Bruce pinning Selena to the wall broke the kiss to unbuckle his pants and let them fall with the no hesitation, he looked to the side and pressed a button, shutting the 2 inch thick lead lined doors on Superman locking him in the room alone, allowing them to be alone.

Selena dropped to her knees, "Bruce. I missed his taste. She slowly slid his cock in to her mouth, allowing it to sit in the back of her throat throbbing as she sucked on the entire monster of a cock. Bruce laid back on the Operating table and pushed away the machines while holding the stare with Selena as she moved her head to allow her thick wet tongue to twist and lick from the base to the tip of his beast.

"Oh Selena." He grabbed her hair and forced her down deep throating her viciously, his moans muffling hers. He pulled her up allowing her to gasp for air. "Get your sweet pussy up here. I need your Pie."

"Oh honey." She crawled up his body letting her tongue drag from his ball sack, up his thick cock and along his chest. She kissed his lips and slowly, and weakly dragged her pussy along his body, her juices smearing onto his body until her sweet Pie was right above his mouth.

Bruce reached up and grabbed her waist pulling her down so his open mouth could engulf her entire pussy. His tongue slowly entered her, feeling her wet flesh with his thick tongue. He slowly began to lap her pussy. Her juices flowing into his mouth,dripping onto his chin.

She reached down and massaged his head, forcing him to lick her deeper by lifting it slightly. And with every lick, flick or rub from his thick tongue she let out a slight moan. Suddenly he began to suck ever so slightly on her tender sweet clit. She let out a lewd yelp, and her heat began to quiver as she twirled his tongue in an "O" around her clit and in between her lips. "Yes Bruce! Oh more!" She began to cry out as he continued to lap up her juices. His tongue felt the deep rough muscles inside her. Her claws dug into his shoulders and she yelped again.

She threw her head back and moaned as Bruce reached up and began to massage her tender ample breasts and she forced her pussycat further down to force his tongue and licks deeper. She began to scream and tighten her thighs around his head slightly as he held her down and continued furiously to lap and lick and tender rub her delicious pussy. Her voice cracking as the pleasure began to overwhelm her. "Please. Bruce, no more. It feels to good!" She cried out as the pleasure began to make her body shake and her muscles tense up and her thighs squeezed him as he began to slowly form shapes and letters on her clit. Her clit now tender and sensitive each lick makes her cry out from the pure ecstasy and sweet pleasure.

Her body now super tense and her thighs completely cutting off all sound from Bruce by covering his ears with them and squeezing so tightly.~"Oh Selena. I love you so much. I'm sorry for everything."~ His tongue began to play with her clit and then deep inside her then back out to play with her clit again. She was screaming but Bruce could only hear her heart beat rapidly pounding in her thighs as her body releases the pressure and Bruce begins to be flooded by the flavor of her overflowing juices and cream. Her voice now loudly screaming as she releases he continues to lap it up and she slumps over as the pleasure is too much for her. Bruce lets her slide down so she lies on his cream and juice covered chest. "I love you Selena."

"Bruce. I love you too...I'm sorry for everything I have done."

"I know."

"Do you think we will survive this one?"

"No."His voice is rough and sullen.

"Well then I want to enjoy my last hours with you."

She slowly slides her tender pussy down so its quivering and desire to feel him inside her is met. She moans softly as she lets his entire cock enter her. She grips his hair, the feeling from his tongue's dance still resonating on her clit. She moves her body up and then quickly down. Repeating the motion over and over until her overwhelming pleasure forces her to scream and cry out. Bruce's cock throbbing again and again with every motion. Their lips meet and they begin a dance of tongues. Both of them moaning into the kiss as Selena moves faster and harder until she throws herself back and grabs her hair, the pure ecstasy pulsating through her, her tight pussy quivering and pulling his cock deeper into him until she screams again, her eyes wide and both hands in her hair. Her body bent backwards suddenly snapped forward and she looked at him with lust and love like never before.

"Bruce..." Selena said as she began to calm herself but continue to move slowly,every motion sending the pleasure through her, forcing her to tighten her already tight pussy. "Lets die together."

"How about we don't die at all." Bruce looks at her with content, love, and even hope. "I don't want to die. I like living." He slowly massages her tender ample breasts with his rough but gentle hands.

"We are gonna die anyway."

"Not if we get to the Joker." Bruce's body bucked and Selena cried out from a painful amount of pure pleasure, her eyes went blank and she placed her hand back on his bloody and sticky chest.

"Bruce..." She looked at him. "That will kill you."

"If it saves you...my son...Ivy, Harley, everyone that I care for and should not be suffering because I couldn't kill that mad dog...then so be it."

"So...you will kill him?" Selena's voice is that of concern.

"No...never...I would be no better then him."

"So what then..."

"I'll break him."

"You've done that. He always comes back."

"Not if I snap his fucking neck. He'll stop then."

Selena moved closer to him and kissed his chin, then is neck, and slowly kissed his charred bloodied chest. "Ok...but for now, we rest otherwise he will kill you before you get close."

"OK my Selena."

Bruce laid back in the seat of the Batmobile looking out the windshield. Selena slowly climbed on top of his broken body and slid his still hard throbbing cock deep into her pussy. They looked at each other. Bruce smiled and kissed her neck before laying back and letting the darkness of sleep take him. Once fast asleep Selena began to move slowly allowing the head of Bruce's beast rub her tender parts until he came again. Satisfy her lewd hunger again, she laid against him and slowly drifted off, her fingers slowly rubbing her clit until sleep took her too.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry about the delay everyone. I've been busy with College, work, my wife, and my newborn daughter. Hopefully I'll be able to get back into writing more now that I have time. And remember, please review, comment, make considerations, and read my other stories. Also I will answer any PM's you write to me so if you have any thing you want to say privately to me.<strong>


	23. The Scent of Honey

**A Rose By Any Other Name**

As the rose pink finger tips of dawn slowly crawled up from their horizon, he light shone in Harley's face. She blinked and looked about, she saw Poison Ivy unconscious and sprawled across her flowerbed on her back, her legs spread wide and her hands on her tight wet pussy and the other on her right nipple. Harley smiled and crawled over to the red haired vixen, mouth watering, slowly bringing her lips and tongue down to the sweet honey scented lips.

Harley slowly licked from the bottom of her peach to the top, letting her entire tongue delve deep to taste the sweet nectar. Harley moaned as the aphrodisiacs from the nectar began to work on her. With each lick, more nectar was swallowed by the lustful harlequin.

Ivy began to moan, and subconsciously massage her perked clit and breasts. Ivy's mind began to race with thoughts of Harley, Selena, and Bruce each interchanging who was pleasing her. One second she dreams the tongue is Bruce's and then becomes Selena, and then Harley.

Harley's sweet spot began to drip as the hormones from Ivy attacked her body. Her nipples became harder and her body began to sweat. Her breathing became labored and the slightest movement from Ivy, as her soft foot was firmly pressed against the soaking wet pussy of the lustful lunatic. Harley moaned loudly when Ivy's foot suddenly shook from Harley's soft but strong tongue running hungrily across her clit.

Suddenly Ivy's eyes snapped open and began to moan uncontrollably as Harley began to suck on Ivy's tender clit. "Har-Harley!" Ivy began to push the lecherous naughty maniac from her clit and pussy. "To m-much! It feels too good."

"And why would that be a problem?" Harley asked gently breathing onto the tenderness of Ivy.

"I don't know maybe cause I'm-" She abruptly let out a series of moans and shrieks as the perverted princess of playfulness teases and attacks her clit vigorously with her lips and lustful tongue. She softly sucked on the tender slightly swelling weak spot of the Queen of the Green. Ivy grabbed at the sheets and moaned louder. And Harley began to suck and lick Ivy vigorously, viciously, almost like a starved beast enjoying a meal.

With no warning Harley slipped 3 fingers deep into the sticky, honey-like, juices and began to massage the rough patch of flesh behind Ivy's bone. Her special spot.

Ivy's began to scream and her legs began to contort, the plants in the room began shaking and growing slightly. Roses and tulips opened and moved as if to show quivering. Harley laughed manically and began to lick up the sweet but tart juices, while continuing the rubbing and massaging of Ivy's G-Spot.

The plants continued to shake more vigorously, as Ivy neared Climax. Suddenly all of the plants began releasing a large amount of pollen into the air and Ivy's pussy began to squeeze Harley's fingers and she moaned almost uncontrollably. "Harley!" Ivy's mind began to go blank and she began to imagine Bruce fully nude pressed against her, slowly making sweet love to her.

Ivy's body went limp and she lay in a pool of her honey, eyes blank. Harley smiled as her fingers, still sticky with Ivy's juices, slid into her own wet pussy. She felt the rough spot and began to massage it while looking at Ivy with loving tender eyes. She pumped her hands into her slit faster and faster until each motion a wet slopping sound echo in the room and Ivy began to regain composure.

Ivy grinned devilishly at Harley as she spread her legs open wider. Harley bent over to lick and clean the sweet sugar from Ivy's pussy, her beautiful ample breast hanging down, moving with each breath. Ivy waved her hand. "Sorry Harley dear, but it's my turn to play with you."

"Red?" Harley's eyes widened as her arms and legs and body were gripped with large thick vines.

"Yes?"

"Please be gentle."

"No." Ivy spoke with a harsh coldness to her voice. Harley dropped her jaws and eyes became huge as she processed what was going to happen. With another wave of her hand two more vines erupted from the ground abruptly behind Harley in her doggie like position. Ivy laid on her back in under her playmate's head. She made a 'come here' motion and the vines slowly forced Quinn's face into the succulent sweet pussy of Poison Ivy. "Now please your master." She demanded before nodding to start the two free vines to begin to rub and tease Harley.

"Red!" Harley shouted as she felt the vines, already soaked with their own lubrication, "Gentle please!" She felt the vines tighten on her legs as they pulled them apart and forced her to begin pleasing her new master.

"And again...No." She plunged her tongue as deep as she could, allowing it to dance a dance of lust and love before letting out a yelp as the first vine plunged seven inches into her repeatedly. The vines swell and pull out with a twist. Harley moans with each punishing pump and pull and as minutes pass the vines continue to pump more and more into her trembling, tender pussy and tight voluptuous ass until the vines are fourteen inches deep and four inches in diameter. Harley's voice shakes and cracks with each powerful thrust from Ivy's thick, sweet vines into her beautiful lustful body.

"Red...I'm cumming!" Harley's body began to convulse as it released a large quantity of her sour sauce onto Poison Ivy's face as she quickly positioned her self under her lover's practically perfect pussy so the juices would flow out onto her face, glazing Ivy's face before collapsing into Ivy's arms and fell to sleep as the sex was too much for her body to handle.

Ivy carried the nude body of Harley Quinn to a new bed as their old one was soaked. She watched Harley for a few minutes before turning and leaving, putting her shirt on and allowing the moss and leafs to form over her pussy. She walked nonchalantly to the window looking out at the remnants of Arkham City, seeing the smoldering buildings of Gotham just on the other side of the wall. "Bruce...please be safe." Ivy held her hand to her chest as she thought of the only man she deemed worthy to touch her.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you all enjoyed the chapter, I am trying to get back to how the story started but keep the darkness it developed, so make sure to comment what you think<strong>


	24. Reunion Part 1

**A Rose By Any Other Name**

Bruce opened his eyes to the light of morning's sweet embrace. He looked down and saw Selena curled in a ball under his arm. He smiled as he held her, "Selena. Wake up." Bruce's voice was gentle and kind. The beautiful woman blinked slowly as she opened her eyes to him.

"Bruce?" She said with a yawn. "Morning." She pulled herself up to kiss him lovingly. "Enjoy my morning breath?"

"Love it." They sat up and immediately got dressed in their outfits. Bruce's Batsuit was all black and armor plated, he looked over to Selena whose catsuit was more lingerie then combat ready.

It only partially covering her ass, leaving more then half of the cheeks out. The crotch was the only other part that was covered on her bottom half while the black leather crawled along her spine until finally wrapping around her body until it was able to cover her breasts but reveal a great amount of cleavage. She pulled her cowl over and activated her Cat's Eyes goggles allowing her to see Bruce's heart rate increase and his member growing. "Bruce. You dirty boy."

"What can I say...you are just sexy as fuck." Bruce smiled and pulled his cowl over his head and activated his Detective Vision, He was able to see that Selena's heart rate was just as fast as his own. Batman walked over to the woman and they began to kiss passionately. No words were needed to instruct the other as Selena looked past Batman to expose her neck, something the vampiric Batman took to with a massive bite making the kitten both howl and purr, her hands massaging Batman's body as she continued to look outside at the carnage. She saw the toppled buildings, the smoldering ash of the inhabitants caught in the crossfire.  
>"We need to get to work, love."<p>

"I know." Batman breathed onto her neck. He stretched his arms up as he backed away from her.

"We are gonna find those two today. I can just tell." Selena's voice was calm and reassuring to the brooding bat.

"Do you think they are still alive?"

"Of course."

"How?" Batman's answer made everything stop and hold their breath, "Its been two months since the government locked down the city. Joker and his psychos kill anyone they find."

"I just hope is all." She smiled at him and they walked out of the room.

When they finally reach the roof of the abandoned building they were hiding in they proceed to patrol the town attacking and capturing any thug on the street. Eventually Batman's wounds betrayed him and he collapses on top of a roof near the Amusement Mile in Arkham City. The darkness slowly takes him as he hears footsteps approaching him.

When Batman awakened he was being smothered by the ample green breasts of Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn. Their cries of joy echoed in his ears in between their aggressive kissing and rubbing of the man they loved.

"You found me?" Batman said softly as Harley's arms wrapped around his throat to hold him closer.

"Yeah. We also were able to contact Selena. She is on her way." Ivy looked at Harley and grinned devilishly, "In the mean time...I think we should help our lovely hero relax."

Harley's eyes flashed as the thought of him pounding her while she eats out Ivy began to force her body to grow hotter and her skirt began to dampen. "Definitely. He should relax right now." She too grinned devilishly, however at Batman. "ready to relax?"

Ivy quickly pinned Batman down and kissed him passionately, their tongues dancing like flames. Suddenly Batman's body was no longer listening to him he began to undress himself and Ivy stood up licking her lips. "Sorry but I feel like you weren't gonna relax, so I gave you something to help." She smiled as she watched Bruce reveal his scarred, burned, and broken body. Her hand sensually ran along the scars. "Now we can make you relax." She leaned over him so her perfectly shaped and sized breasts pressed into his face as she kissed Harley lovingly.

"What are you going to do?" Batman said slightly concerned about being restrained by Ivy.

"Things...and stuff." Harley's voice was playful and cute. She stood over him just enough so he could see her skirt but not enough to see up it. She began to slowly strip dropping cloths around him. First her blouse onto his left arm and her skirt on his right. Next her bra onto his chest and finally she took her panties off revealing a wet tight pussy. She took her panties and bit the top back of them and bent down allowing her breast to press into his face as she let the panties run across his body, leaving a trail of juice until she stopped and let them rest on his face so that way she could move slightly and let her lips meet his in a lustful embrace. She ran her hands down his chest tenderly, being careful not to rub or scratch any wounds.

Batman letting the primal beast out of his cell began to moan with each scratch Ivy suddenly dropped down and tore off his tights revealing his beast. She began to redden slightly as Harley crawled over him to be the first to lick the tip as Ivy began to kiss the shaft, Harley's crotch and wetness was pressed down onto the cowl of their lover. Using all his strength he pulled himself up to allow his lips to touch her southern lips and to allow his tongue to plunge in and dance making her scream out loud. Ivy quickly used vines to pull him back down. "Tsk tsk." Ivy spoke with a motherly but yet slut like tone. "You are trying to have pie before you relax?" She bent over, her voluptuous ass in the air. "Bad boy."

Ivy and Harley then both knelt down at his manhood and smiled. "Time to help our hero relax." They said in a strange lustful unison. Ivy began to lick his shaft with Harley, their tongues pressed together going up the shaft until they reached the head, where Ivy and Harley took turns licking the rim and the other lustful ladies' lips while the other let the head slip into their mouth so they could suck on it and twirl their soft wet tongues around it. Bruce's voice was that of both lustful desire and frustrated restriction. He enjoyed the feeling but wanted more, wanted to force Ivy's head down while he ate out the wet pie of Harley, or visa versa.

Harley laughed as she pulled off his cock looking at his frustration. "Red? Should we proceed?"

"Yes. We should.", she too was laughing quietly at his desires not being allowed but still being treated like a king.

Ivy looked down at the throbbing cock and she slowly slides the entire length into her mouth, closing her eyes before coming up to enter into a passionate kiss with Harley before Harley took his entire beast as well. This time Ivy slowly licked kisses and nibbled around his crotch before running her tongue up the shaft of the hero to enter the kiss with Harley again. They broke their kiss and smiled as they began to lick the top of his cock allowing their tongues to kiss as well. And again Ivy took in the beast and Harley kissed and licked and bit lustfully around his crotch and slowly twirled his family jewels in her mouth right under Ivy. She slipped off and Ivy began to pull the pulsating cock out of her mouth. To yet again enter another kiss with Harley.

Minutes ran on until finally as both Ivy and Harley were stroking Batman's beefy beast, he let out a moan unlike the others and the vine released him as he released onto the girls. Harley let out a playful cry of pure happiness as she felt the warmth of Batman's baby broth on her sweet face, her ample breasts and her delicate lips and tongue. She let it sit on her tongue until she hiccuped and it slipped down her throat. Ivy on the other hand was even more turned on and immediately began massaging her breasts using the broth as her oil or lotion. Moaning as some slipped off her lip and onto her tongue, she slowly slid her hand covered in the cream deep into her tight wet honey pot, screaming with pleasure as she could feel the semen being absorbed by her body. And finally Batman lay on his bed gasping for breath as the releasing of that much of his baby broth was exhausting for him. His body was drenched with sweat and his legs were pulsing pulsing.

Ivy smiled and crawled up to Bruce and slid her nipple into his mouth, "Drink my love." She said gasping for a stable breath. Bruce immediately wrapped his arms around Ivy and began to suck on her tit as if he was sucking for mama's milk. Instead he was able to receive a sweet yet salty liquid much like breast milk but not quite. With each ounce of Ivy's milk Bruce drank, the more he began to moan and his body began to desire another round of sex.

The girls smiled as he slowly drifted off to sleep with him still on Ivy's tit and fingers in the honeypot and Harley giving him a vigorous blow job that finished putting him to sleep as he released a load into the back of Harley's throat moaning into the tit, making Ivy moan as his fingers began to convulse on her G-spot. The three moaned together as Batman drifted off.

Harley letting the white broth to flow out onto her body a little while she swished and swallowed the rest, however the amount that she let drip on her she spread it across her tits and Ivy began to lick them off as Harley drifted off into Batman's strong yet weakened arms.

Ivy however used her plants to seek out Catwoman to inform her Batman was safe and she was welcome to join them in pleasuring the sat back into a chair and looked at the two sleeping nymphomaniacs and she giggled as she felt his sperm moving inside her, Ivy hoping for a miracle and allow her to bare his child. She crawled over to him and laid her red hair on his chest as she kissed his body before drifting off herself.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you all are enjoying the new chapters, remember to comment, ask questions, or just say hi. Thanks for reading, have a great day.<strong>


	25. Reunion Part 2

**A Rose By Any Other Name**

Catwoman frantically followed Batman's path after hearing him in pain over their radios. She rushed to the top of the Ace Chemical plant building and saw a group of Blackgate thugs in Joker outfits running a muck, beating and raping women they found hiding in Arkham City. She quickly sprung into action but when she arrived the women ambushed her and began to tear at her clothing, the girls were under a trace of some kind, as were the thugs. She was pinned down and they tore off the clothing covering her left breast and they began to lick and kiss and suck it as the other men began to tear at her crotch area.

As Catwoman was beginning to become defensive instead offensive she noticed vines sneaking up behind the attackers. With out warning the vines snatched the attackers and threw them to the ground, the thugs were pulverized however the vines only knocked the women unconscious then proceeded to engulf Selena. "Selena." Poison Ivy's voice could be heard from the vines as they wrapped around the battered woman. "My master found Bruce, his wounds caused him to collapse. She and Harley have been helping him, in more ways then one." The vine said with a slight lustful chuckle. "She is still at the same location. Please come and help take care of your hero so he can save Gotham from that Bastard." They vines tightened, "if you want me to bring you here just tell me to, or you can tear through thugs yourself."

"Just bring me." Selena said with a slight anger about her. She felt Batman betrayed her, but she remembered, as the vines tore through the crowds of armed thugs, Batman was Ivy's first, then Harley joined, then she was invited. ~I guess I am just feeling greedy since he was all mine for the past while.~

"Selena, prepare to be released." The vine spoke to her in Ivy's voice again. Selena prepped and the Vines dissolved. Selena was on the grassy floor of Ivy's apartment building turned evil lair. She looked around and saw the three sweating and covered in cum sleeping in a flower pod. Ivy's eyes snapped open and she opened the pod.

"Nice of you to join us honey." She formed her panties and small leaf patches to cover her nipples. "What happened to you." She asked as she kissed Selena's bloody lips. Her tongue forcing its way in and releasing a dose of Oxytocin into her body. "FYI, the vapor you just inhaled will make you calmer and nicer.

"I was attacked by mind controlled Blackgate thugs and a few women. Their eyes were completely black and the veins were protruding around their eye sockets." She said quickly as she felt the Oxy taking affect. "Why are you so sticky?"

"Well our hero is one beast of a man when he is sexually pleased with out him having any control." She chuckled and pointed to Harley, "She's worse then me. And soon, you'll be worse then both of us combined."

"What?" Selena's voice was shaken. "Why?"

"Because. Harley and I are going to torture you sexually. Make you want Batman so badly that you will repeatedly fuck his brains out until you are so drenched in his sperm that you will have no inch uncovered." She smiled and moved towards her slightly, "on the outside...and the inside. Definately the inside."

"You trying to get me pregnant."

"Sort of." Ivy laughed, "I want Batman's baby, so what I am trying to do is get you and Harley both pregnant so that way my body will react and try to create a viable egg for him to fertilize."

"You want all of us pregnant!" Her voice was loud and high pitched. Startling Harley awake.

"I'm already pregnant." Harley said sleepily. "Not B-man's but still prego."

"Harley...what?" Catwoman sat down and began processing. "So Ivy you want me pregnant be cause you believe both me and Harley pregnant will help Bruce get you pregnant. And Harley you are pregnant again with Joker's baby...Anything else I should know?"

Ivy sat down and smiled. "Yeah." She held Selena's hand. "you are the only one of the three of us who is good at any level, me and Harley are evil. We kill for fun, we rob banks, we rape each other constantly. Hell she woke me up today by fucking me with a double dildo she made from cucumber."

"And? I'm not that nice."

"But you are...its why Harley and I want you to marry Bruce."

"What!" She was completely shocked, ~There must be a catch or something, a condition.~

"No condition or anything. We would love it if you would let us still make love to him, but it is your choice as his wife."

~Well answer my question I never asked and put it all on me. Damn.~ "OK...yeah...I get him first, you get seconds." The three girls laughed, "And I still would like for us to have us time too."

Harley came running from a dead sleep to Selena's side, "Really?"

"Yeah."

"Can we right now?"

"Harley!" Poison Ivy was appalled by her question.

"Of course you sex crazed slut clown." She bent over and kissed her tenderly. "You two are my best friends and I love you just as much, and in the same way, as Bruce."

"I can't call him Bruce..." Harley spoke as she began to strip Selena, "Feels weird... I fell in love with Batman, I will call him Batman." She smiled and pulled down Selena's bottom half of her outfit, revealing her tight, wet kitty. "Take your top off yourself. I'm eating some Selena cream pie."

Selena laughed and looked at Ivy. "Come and play. I missed you guys, I need a woman's touch" She smiled brightly as she unzipped her top revealing her perfect breasts and succulent nipples. "And who better to then you two?"

Ivy smiled and slowly walked over, her breasts exposing themselves as the leaves and vines fell off her exposing her green flesh to Selena's touch. "A reunion of the Gotham Sirens?"

"Together forever...made to be as one in three." Ivy grabbed Selena's hair and pressed her lips against the lips of her friend.

Their kiss deepened as Selena laid down and Harley continued to slowly slide two slender fingers in and out while licking and sucking of the delicious juices. Ivy broke the kiss and began to suck on the sweet hard nipples of her full breasts. Selena moaned loudly and began to force Ivy to rotate until the sweet honey pot was in front of her and she began to slowly lick the sweet slit of Ivy's pink flower. She could taste the pure sweet sugar of her wetness. Ivy moaned loudly in her hunched position in which she was able to lick and kiss the tender perky nipples of her friend. Selena moaned into Ivy's rose as she was viciously toyed with by the lustful lady licking her labia and fingering her tightening pussy. Ivy broke out of the hunch and laid so her ass was higher in the air and her breasts were pressed against Selena. She moved Harley to signal to rotate, and Harley obeyed.

Harley was now facing Selena's feet, her body at an angle to allow Ivy who was sitting up on her knees to let Harley lay her legs spread far apart to allow for Ivy to spread Harley's lady lips apart with her soft strong tongue. Ivy's honeypot was pressed into Selena's face who was devouring every ounce of Ivy's sweet aphrodisiac juices, making her pussy wetter and wetter until Harley's every lick and kiss made her feel like she could almost cum but the lack of a strong dick inside her made her body reject the idea of a g-spot strength orgasm, but she still screamed into the pussy of Ivy every kiss or lick Harley. Ivy broke the circle of lust for a moment to look at her lustful kitty drinking her sweet coconut milk and honey from the flower. "Do you want Batman?" Ivy asked before returning to the quivering pussy of Harley.

Selena nodded and broke the circle, "Of course I do. I want him to fuck me for hours." She said lustfully before she returned to please Ivy.

"Too bad. We want you to ourselves."

"You think so?"

"I know so."

Selena tried to break free but Ivy pinned her down and forced her clit into the tight mouth of her capture. Harley held down Selena's legs, spreading them far apart until her entire pussy was open and dripping her juices everywhere. Selena struggled and screamed for Bruce but she was muffled by Ivy's muff. And for hours the two lustful ladies pleased themselves as well as their reluctant partner. Only stopping to eat and drink real food and drinks before continuing until finally Selena's body gave out and she collapsed from sexual exhaustion.

"Red?" Harley called out to her green skinned sister of lust, "Did we overdo it?"

"Nope. When she awakens she will go straight for Batman. We will help her and keep her and Batman full of energy however we must."

"Drugs?" Harley said in disgust.

"Of course not. We will feed them and keep them awake until I can sense a fertilized egg in her womb."

"How long could that take?"

"Days...weeks even. But that is why we are going to be supplying them with nourishment, keeps Batman pumping out cream, and keeps Selena sucking his balls dry with that delicious pussy of hers."

"You really planned this out..." Harley said as she snuggled next to Batman.

"Yes. Ever since I saw your son I've wanted my own, not to just raise some other person's child."

"I can understand...I can't wait to get my son back from Mistah J."

Ivy lifted Selena and lay her down on Batman so his cock was being drenched by her still soaking pussy. "I just hope Batboy can handle us all. Father of three kids, lover of three women, savior of Gotham and playboy millionaire to the rest of the world. He is gonna be one exhausted man."

"We should make sure to help too." Harley said as she drifted of, two fingers deep inside her own pussy.

"Yeah...we should." Ivy's eyes grew heavy as she kissed the three lovers tenderly.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you all enjoyed the chapter, make sure to comment, send some suggestions, or ask some questions. I'll answer PM's btw<strong>


	26. Reunion Part 3

**A Rose By Any Other Name**

Bruce's eyes opened he was looking down at Selena's wet body pressed against him, her bare pussy dripping its juices onto his hardening cock. She was red from blushing and her body was quivering as if just fucked for an hour straight. He then looked to his left and then his right and saw both Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn bare and in very lustful positions, Harley having his hand pressing against her fingers and pussy. Ivy was laying legs spread open but her chest turned away to hide her perfect perky breast. He laughed slightly in his head, ~What has happened now?~ He felt his cock throb and press into Selena's pussy, Selena moaned slightly her nails digging into his chest as he took a sharp breath from the sudden pain.

"Bruce?" Selena whispered as she slowly raised her head from her comatose.

"Selena." He smiled kindly at her before she pulled herself to him and kissed him with a passion burning brighter than of a thousand suns.

"I love you." She held him close, her body still aching from her sexual adventure with her sister sirens. "Don't you ever scare me like that again."

"I'm sorry." He lifted her sweet face up to see tears streaking across her face. "I love you too."

"Promise I will never lose you."

"I swear it."

They smile at each other kindly and kiss tenderly. Selena's body again trembles from pure excitement and desire. She felt his manhood throb again and she smiled into the kiss as they broke it apart. She slowly lowered herself so she was close enough to lick the rim, close enough to smell the smell of Harley's cream and Ivy's honey. She thought to herself, ~ This is mine. Mine to lick, kiss, suck and fuck.~

"Bruce?"

"Yes?"

"Fuck me. Now." Her voice was lustful and demanding. Her body felt satisfied but was lacking the feeling of a man.

"Oh?" Bruce's expression was from curious to lustful in a moment. He stroked her cheek softly before guiding her to slide the entire cock into her mouth and she began immediately, her tongue teasing the rim and head of his cock. He began to moan loudly as grabbing her head and forcing her down further until Selena gagged and scratched his legs until he released her so she could breath.

Her hot breath was on his wet cock as her hand slid his beast up and down. She pushed his body down and almost instinctively she mounted the brute. Blank stare and only one goal in mind. 'To fuck until both of their bodies are tired.' She slide his entire manhood deep inside her moaning every time it throbbed and she began bouncing up and down, and as time progressed she slammed her thick soft ass down harder and harder until finally she a Bruce were moaning loud enough to wake Ivy and Harley.

Minutes after Bruce had came inside of her, Bruce's cock was hard again from the aphrodisiacs still in his system from Ivy. Selena again slid him inside of her and began to pound him. He suddenly pulled her down so her huge tits were pressed against his chest and he began to pump up into her, bucking his hips widely until Selena was screaming from the pleasure. She looked up and saw how much her and Bruce making love was affecting her friends. "Join us you two." She said kindly offering her lover's attention to them as well.

"Nope. He is all yours." Ivy said heart aching like Harley had smashed in her chest.

"Yeah. We are just here to help you eat during your fuckfest." She to felt a pain in her, desiring Batman to show her a good time but giving it up.

"I'm sorry you two." Selena said sorrowfully as she continued unconsciously pumping her hips as Bruce bucked. Selena bit down on his shoulder making him moan loudly, causing the two lustful ladies to lewdly begin rubbing themselves, Ivy's honey sloshing and Harley's juices seeping into and overflowing her panties.

"At least let us help you two how we can." Bruce's voice was tender and kind as he invited the girls to join them.

Harley took Ivy aside and began begging and pleading. Eventually Ivy agreed and the duo stripped quickly while watching their desired lover release another load deep into the pulsating pussy of Catwoman.

Bruce pushed Selena off and she got on her hands and knees, beckoning Harley to lay in front of her so she could please her. Harley obeyed and Selena began to viciously lick and suck and devour the tender pussy of the sex crazed clown queen. Her slender hands ran up her body across her ample breasts and into her blonde hair as she began moaning. Bruce mounted Selena from behind and began to pound the slippery silk of her pussy immediately as he motioned for Ivy to sit on his shoulders. She stood so her pussy was in his face and his arms immediately wrapped around her, his hands pulling her hips down into his face as his tongue plunged into her honeypot. Ivy began moaning and pulling on Bruce's hair, forcing his face in deeper for moments, pushing him away in moments of overwhelming ecstasy.

For minutes into hours, Bruce kept his motion of licking and sucking Ivy as well as his motion of pumping and fucking Selena until Ivy began to scream and the plants around them began to quiver and release pollen, and once all the plants released she released flooding Bruce with her honey, overwhelming him with aphrodisiacs. He felt a sudden surge of pleasure from his cock as Selena began to pulsate her pussy from the pure bliss of both Bruce in her pussy and one of Ivy's vine pumping her tight ass. She began to beg for more as she made Harley scream from the intoxicating feeling of Selena's tongue inside her. She screamed again as she released while Selena's mouth engulfed her entire pussy, forcing the juices into her mouth to be swallowed and for Harley to force herself away dragging herself a few feet before the shear, raw, uncontrolled feeling making her moan with each motion. Harley collapsed moaning as Ivy fell off of Bruce and rolled over onto her back looking at the two succubi still fucking even after cumming again and again and again.

"I might have over did it with the aphrodisiacs." Ivy gasped out as she moved next to the quivering Harley.

"You...you...you th-think?" Her body was still shaking. "We...sh-should stop them."

"Yeah. They might kill each other with sex." Ivy chuckled as she weakly shuffled over to the lovers still making passionate love for the fifth hour, only breaking to eat and use bathrooms. Ivy took Bruce and placed her plump lips against his and the pheromones she emitted forced his body to rest when he collapsed and fell asleep Ivy repeated with Selena and then proceeded to collapse next to her.

Harley pulled herself over and she and Ivy laughed through the pain of being devoured by their respected pleasure provider. "Ne-next is you Ivy, soon you'll get your b-baby." Harley stuttered from he pulsating pleasure ravaging her body.

"I know Harley." She kissed Harley with the same pheromones and watched her blonde sister collapse into a sleep, and she proceeded to join her.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading this...intense...chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it, and remember to comment, review, make a suggestion for a story or something I should add, ask some questions or what ever you feel like.<strong>

**I would also like to say to the guest reader who suggested a story in their reviews, I will be working on it soon, along with my novelization of The Lusty Argonian Maid more based around drama more so then the humor of the original text. So keep an weather eye for those stories.**


	27. Reunion Part Finale

**A Rose By Any Other Name**

Bruce was walking around the lair of Poison Ivy, his crotch was sore but is libido was satisfied. It was a month since Ivy began her conquest with aphrodisiacs to get her and Selena pregnant, and today was going to be the last attempt to impregnate the woman of the green, since the lusty kitten was pregnant on day one. She was waking up as Bruce was walking past. They exchanged smiles and She proceeded to prepare for her eight hour fuckfest.

"Does it have to be so long?" Bruce asked as he felt a slight pain from his groin.

"We fuck til I'm pregnant...or until time is up sweet heart."

"I want a baby too. But this is a bit much."

"Sorry. But I am sick of not having my own baby." She kissed him tenderly and began making a large breakfast from her garden. Strawberries and pineapple seemed to be the main ingredients.

Batman woke up Selena and Harley who had spent the past three weeks eating each other out and letting Ivy's tentacle vines have their fun with every hole they can. Selena moaned as she woke up since Bruce slid his fingers deep inside her and spread them apart, rubbing multiple walls at once. Next Harley woke up energetic enough to run up and kiss Batman. She giggled as she forced his cowl and cape on.

They walked over to the table and began eating. They talked and listened to the sounds of the war outside. "I have to get out there tonight." Bruce said as he took a bite of a mango. The juice squirted onto his chin and Harley took this chance to lick it off and enter a tender kiss with him.

"I know that my love." Ivy was sullen by the fact she would most likely not have a child.

"Well what if we went out with you Bruce?" Selena suggested as she ate pieces of pineapple.

"That would be sweet, but two of you are pregnant and I'm trying to get the third one pregnant too now."

"True but that never stopped Harley before."

"Yeah B-man. I was kicking ass right net to Mistah J until he saw me getting' hurt by a bad guy and he saved me. He told me that I should stop and just stay back to protect Bat Jr."

"Bat Jr.?" The Three asked confused.

"Yeah. Mistah J came up with it."

"Well still. Unless we get killed or beaten bloody with a lot of stomach shots we should be fine along with the babies."

"Harley...how far along are you?" Ivy asked.

"About five months now."

"Nope. You stay back." Ivy demanded. "Me and Selena will accompany Bruce."

"Are you two sure?"

"Yes...and after this war I will go into classes for reformation."

"You wanna be a grade-A citizen?"

"For all of our children."

"OK."

"Me too." Harley said excitedly. "If we can get Mistah J in a class too."

"Joker is too far gone Harley." Selena said sullenly. There was a large explosion miles away that shook the table.

"We should start soon." Ivy said lovingly.

"I agree." He put his utensils down and walked over to her pulling out her chair and they retreated to the bedroom. "Are you sure this will work?" He asked as she kissed him with aphrodisiacs.

"Sort of." She pushed him down and saw his cock getting harder. She waited until it was at the peak power and she mounted him. "Ready baby?"

"Yeah." Bruce said with a lustful smile.

Ivy placed her soft green slender hands on his chest as to aid her balance as she bounced up and down, allowing the entire length of Batman's cock to fill her. Her legs moved so she was now in a squat like position and Bruce grabbed her hands to hold her up and allow her move motion until she screamed from the overwhelming pleasure. She moved faster and faster until she was using her vines to help her move. Bruce was moaning and his cock pulsed. He pulled Ivy down. Her legs fell from under her and she was caught in his tender embrace and passionate kiss. He broke the kiss to tenderly bite her neck before biting harder making Ivy yelp in pain before Bruce began bucking like a wild horse. She moaned again and again until Bruce finally released his load deep inside the woman of the green skin beauty.

"Yes! Bruce! I can feel it!"

"Your pregnant?"

"Not quiet." She dismounted Bruce and slowly seedlings fell out of her. "These are an experiment I'm trying since this is the last day of our fun. By combining human DNA and my spores I was able to create a hybrid of the Green and human."

"Are they our children?"

"Not yet. They are able to become our children...but need to be placed in a viable womb."

"Yours is not viable?"

"Far from it. The human part requires blood and I have blood with chloroform, which kills them, but I can create them using my DNA."

"So you need a surrogate mother to birth our children?"

"Yes."

"Those seed things...our my kids?"

"Yup." She smiled and kissed her dear lover. "Now to find a willing woman..."

"I think I know one...if she followed her father."

"Talia?"

"Yes."

"She's dead."

"Unless she entered a pit."

"How can you contact her?"

"I just have to make my way to her home." He smiled at Ivy, "How long can they survive."

"One hour unless I incubate them again...then its about one week."

"OK...one week to find Talia."

"We could always wait until tonight and stay and have more fun?"

Bruce stopped in his tracks turned and smiled. "You want to?"

"Yes."

"On your back then?"

Ivy allowed the Seedlings to reenter her and then laid on her back smiling. Bruce moved quickly to mount her and she wrapped her legs around his waist as he slid his beast into her. She yelped when he buck and she smiled as she pull him in close using her legs. He began pumping her gently but her legs forced him to move deeper and faster, his cock throbbed from the pleasure coursing through him. Ivy felt a surge from the green as she realized Harley and Selena were in the process of making their own love. Ivy waved her hand and then slowly ran her nails down Bruce's chest making him moan and wince. In a sort of act of revenge he pumped her harder then before making her yelp as well.

In the kitchen Ivy's vines were slowly sliding in and out of Harley's and Selena's tight asses while a cucumber was being used as a double dildo. The ridges from the cucumber skin rubbed Harley's G-spot making her moan louder and making her move faster her fingers were on her own nipple and breast while her other hand was rubbing Selena's clit tenderly, and visa verse for Selena. Her body pulsated with pleasure as the vines began to spread apart her cheeks and slide in smoother and faster. She looked at Harley who was moving wildly and moaning loudly. Harley looked at Selena and saw she was not enjoying it as much as herself was. She pulled the Cucumber out and held her friend down so the vines could enter both her tight ass and her tight wet heat. Selena moaned louder as Harley got on her hands and knees and began servicing her clit with a skilled tongue, while being serviced by Selena with just as skilled of a tongue.

Back in the bedroom Bruce held Ivy up and quickly bounced her and Ivy felt both Bruce's cock as she bounced up and down while her vine penetrated her tight ass making her moan every time it expanded. Bruce let out a loud roar as he suddenly doubled his speed and the vines around him began to whip his back making his instinctive beast more aggressive, making him bounce her harder and the moaning from Ivy became screams of pleasurable pain as she told the vines to begin massaging her clit tenderly. Her leg began to shake slightly as Bruce pumped and roar. She felt the plants around her release their spores and her vines began to release a sap like substance just as she release her orgasm, making her juices soak Bruce's waist and legs. He moaned just as he bit her neck again, this time drawing a small amount of blood.

"You blood..." Bruce spoke.

"What about it?"

"It is delicious." He began to suck on the bleeding wound, he pulled away and moaned. "It tastes like human blood and strawberries...I like it a lot."

He smiled and began pumping again until he moaned and released yet another load into her. He laid her down in the bed and they kissed again as he prepared to pound her again but instead she pulled him out and slowly slid down to allow her oral access to his meaty monster. She smiled and slid the entire beast inside her mouth making her gag slightly before she told her vines to begin toying with her honey pot.

**I hope you all enjoyed the reunion story arc, please make sure to write a review and send me some questions or requests as well as check out my new story, The Lusty Argonian Maid. Finally I have also decided to include a fun request for you all. Email or message me some way pictures for my stories, whether its for this one or any of my other stories. The best pictures will be used and pictures are judged on both tastefulness and lewdness. And be sure to include artist's name to give some credits.**


	28. The Search Begins

**A Rose By Any Other Name**

Bruce was standing in the door way looking out at the burning city, Gotham was now the city Joker wanted. Crime was running rampant, Police were lucky to create a safe zone in Arkham of all places. Ivy, Selena, and Batman left with Harley sitting on the couch bored out of her mind. Batman found the resistance and apologized for his absence to Commissioner Gordon.

"Commissioner, I did not realize my absence would have this impact." Batman said through the cowl and armor.

"Where were you?" Gordon was clearly looking for a clear and just motive for being gone for nearly a month.

"When I returned from Metropolis, I had to find Harley Quinn to ensure her involvement with the Joker was over for now due to her state of pregnancy."

"Quinn is pregnant?" Gordon looked slightly concerned.

"Yes sir. And Ivy was protecting her. I was able to convince Ivy and Kyle to help us fight for Gotham."

"What is the catch." Gordon sat down and lit a cigar with a match. Puffing the cigar twice before dropping the match.

"Relaxed security for the three in a shared cell and all three go to rehabilitation to help them control their urges for crime."

"That's it?" Gordon's cigar drooped. He had been hoping for a large sum of money and a get away vehicle.

"Yes sir. They seem to desire reforming their lives due to the coming child." Batman still standing moved his hand to behind him.

"OK. I'll get that done." He waved his hand to a guard, "Let in the girls."

Minutes later Ivy and Selena were standing at attention next to Batman.

"Commissioner Gordon. Thank you for allowing us to help." Poison Ivy was the first to speak.

"Where is Quinn?"

"Safe at my home."

"How can you know she is safe?"

"Would you mess with my monsters?"

Batman sighed and left the tent for air while those two bickered like children. He opened his PDA and marked areas on the maps of Gotham. When Selena emerged looking annoyed he gave her a quick smile.

The two reentered the tent to finished explaining the plan to capture Joker and use him to recall the main bulk of the troops. Hours pass and nighttime finally falls and the trio head out to hunt down Joker and search for Talia's resting place. While going through Crime Alley Batman drops to the ground and attacks thugs attacking a woman. They had tore off her skirt, blouse and bra, and had lowered her panties as Batman arrived.

At first Batman was able to fight but as he broke the jaw of one of the thugs another hit him in his side, reactivating the pain of his broken ribs. The blows from the thugs just came constantly before Ivy and Selena showed up. Selena using her whip to strangle and slash the bad guys while the green vixen used Greenmen to attack them. Batman looked at the eight foot tall behemoth of grass and twig attacking the attackers, while having and opportunity Batman snatched the woman and escaped to the roof where the woman dropped to her knees thanking them, slightly confused why Batman was working with the criminals but still thankful.

"How can I ever repay you Batman?" The woman asked earnestly asking.

"How about you fuck him." Selena suggested half seriously.

The woman's eyes lit up and she nodded, "If he would be OK with it."

Batman chuckled, "Not entirely." He helped the girl up and smiled for only a moment. "It would be a kind way to thank me, however I'm sort of in a complex relationship."

The woman waited a moment, turned and grinned. "You're fucking Catwoman."

The trio coughed and chuckled. "How do you figure?" Ivy asked calmly.

"She's the only one who every is nice and Batman's the good guy..." She stopped and her eyes opened wider, "You are fucking Poison Ivy too, aren't you!" She held her mouth in shock.

Batman leaned close to her and whispered, "and Harley Quinn."

The woman sat down trying to process everything, "Why though?"

"I love them...they love me...and each other equally." He shrugged, "Sorry if you feel betrayed or anything."

"Why is Harley not here?" The woman sat more comfortably. Ivy smiled and motioned she and Selena would let him explain. Selena smiled at him looked at her and back at him then nodded to tell him what he does would be OK. And they disappeared.

"Well Harley is pregnant...again. First time was my child, whom was born in Arkham City and kidnapped by Joker, who still has him. This time the baby is Joker's."

"OK." She turned and noticed the girls left, "What about Poison Ivy and Catwoman?"

"What about them?" Batman sat down in front of her still holding his composure, resisting looking at the woman's ample DeeDees and her tight toned body could match that of Quinn or Selena.

"Have they had your babies yet too?"

"Ivy can't get pregnant but she created a way to combine her DNA with mine in a seedling that needs a surrogate mother. And Selena is currently a month pregnant."

"I can help!" The woman body quivered slightly, "I can be the surrogate."

"Are you sure." He looked into her eyes, "There is four of the seedlings."

"Yes, under a few conditions."

"What?" He sighed, "No knowing my secret identity."

"OK, well first I want to meet Harley Quinn and rub her belly."

"OK..."

"Next I want to have a Batarang." She smiled.

He pulled out a Batarang and handed it to her, "Careful with it."

"Finally I want to fuck you. I want your Baby cream inside me and on my face."

"That is a bit dirty." He chuckled slightly.

"I have had a crush on you since I was 12 sir." She ran her hand across the exposed part of his face. "Sorry if I'm creepy."

"I get called that all the time deary. And sure." He smiled and began to strip

"Leave the cape and belt on."

"Kinky."

Minutes later Batman's nude body was exposed under the cape and the woman had his beast as deep as she could take it. She slowly fingered herself as she sucked on the head of her hero's cock. She stood up and turned around exposing her tight wetness. He slowly slide his hard dick in her and she let out a howl of pure joy. "Yes Batman!" He continued to pump and he pulled the woman up to allow her kiss him, their tongues danced in a flurry of passion as Batman massaged the large tits. He broke the kiss to begin pumping her faster and harder. She moaned louder and louder. For a few minute they embraced in and enjoyed the force and feeling until Batman pushed the woman on the ground. He turned her on her back and lifted her legs on his shoulders. "Batman, thank you." He nodded and smiled before sliding his beast back in his admirer. He pumped downward, and upward and gyrated his hips. The head of his cock slowly pushing deeper and deeper into the woman until finally hitting her cervix. The he began pumping faster and faster until her voice was that of choir angels, and he finally released his first load into her body. She felt the cream move inside her as she lowered her legs

She dropped down and immediately began suck his cock again. Sucking on the head while using her hands to jerk his shaft in a turning motion. His precum flowed into her mouth and she giggled as she kissed his tip. She began sucking on the bottom of the shaft and slowly moved her way down to his sack. She continued to jerk his shaft in the turning motion. The sound of gunshots frightened the woman and she tightened her grip on his cock. So with out making a sound Batman covered her with the cape and she smiled at him. She then began sucking on the sack itself, slowly taking in one of his testies while rubbing only the head of his cock,making the big beast moan. For ten minutes she allowed him to pound her a few times, making her gag, and then jerking him with both of her slender soft hands, until finally she felt his cock pulsate and she received the baby cream she wanted. A streak across her cheek, another from her chin to her eye and two in her hair, as well as a few drop on her tongue and tits.

"Happy?" Batman managed to moan.

"Oh yes." She hugged her hero. "I should tell you my name...shouldn't I?"

"Yeah."

"I'm Hannah McGraw. I live at the University but I came here to show my friends I was no coward."

"Well now you are not a coward, and you fucked Batman."

"And is going to be the surrogate mother to yours and Ivy's children."

"Yeah." He held the girl close. "Thank you." she nodded and they said their farewells

Batman met up with the vixens. He explained what happened and how the girl volunteered to be the surrogate.

"How was she?"

"Pretty good. Nice tongue skills, but you three are better." He chuckled and they continued their search for Joker and Talia.

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter, I wrote most of this on the road. Family vacation to New Jersey ._. woohoo... Anyway, hope you comment, review, send me some of those previously mentioned pictures or a new idea ya'll have for me. Any who Thanks for reading and have a great day.**


	29. Children of the Green

**A Rose By Any Other Name**

Batman landed at the front of the entrance to the League of Shadows clan. He walked to the door and pounded on the door three times. Suddenly Ivy and Selena landed next to him and the door opened slowly. "Where is Talia?"Batman boomed.

"She died." One of the guards said as they pointed their weapons at the trio. "Now leave."

"I know of the Lazarus Pit." Batman quickly disarmed the guards and began walking through the underground castle.

"Stop him." The guards yelled as Talia's personal guard appeared.

As the women in charge of Talia's safety charged at them Robin appeared atop a balcony. "WAIT!" He shouted, "These three are not your enemies."

Suddenly the women stopped and realized that it was the real Batman with the two wicked women. "I have come for Talia, I know she lives."

"And?" The guards asked.

"And she will want to speak to me." He spoke surely as he walked past the ladies into the room behind them and saw Talia, standing covering her mouth.

"My love!" She ran over to him and hugged him. "You live."

"Of course Talia, but I have come to ask a favor of you." He took her into the room with the two ladies beside him. He shut the door and proceeded to explain everything.  
>Afterward Talia walked to the wall and leaned against it, thinking to herself what she should do. She proceeds to turn and nod at him. "I will do it if you make love to me afterward and I get to bare your child."<p>

Batman turned to Ivy and Selena and they nodded, "How about right now?" Selena said with a lustful tone in her voice. "Only condition is that you get cummed on not in, so me and Ivy can lick it off of you."

"So lewd. So lesbian. So dirty." Talia said with a simple no tone, "OK, but you have to share it with me too." She said, "A bit not my style, but it is for the love of my beloved." She smiled and began to undress. Selena unzipped her catsuit, Ivy dropped the shirt and dispatched the shrubs. Within a minute the three women began undressing Batman, kissing his flesh as they pull it off him.

"Ladies. You know how to treat a man."

"We try." Ivy said with a chuckle.

Talia pulled off his cape and cowl, Selena removed the final leg out of his boxers and Ivy tore off his chest, his shirt, tossing it next to the armor he wore. Immediately Selena and Ivy began sucking on either of his testicles as he lifted Talia up. She wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck and she began to bounce up and down, Bruce using his strength to force her down harder, soaking more of his cock with her juices.

Ivy and Selena began to moan as they tasted Talia's sweet juices dripping into their mouths off Bruce's sack. Ivy reached over to Selena and slowly slid two fingers into her as Selena did the same for her. The feeling of their sexual satisfaction begins to drive them wild, Ivy beckons in her mind three groups to vines.

The vines wrap around their respected woman and slowly crawl up her leg to her ass, where they begin to rub and prod. Making all three women more and more satisfied until finally Ivy stop sucking and screams out in pleasure, Selena's hands now covered in Ivy's creamy honey. Ivy lifted up Selena's leg and slid under her so she could dive into Selena style pie while she herself called another vine to pleasure her clit with rapid rubs and another to penetrate her and pulsate pumps into her, against her raw G-spot.

Selena moaned into Bruce's cock as Bruce lifted and rotated Talia to expose her to the world, legs spread far apart, clit swelling from the repeated rubs against Bruce's hard body. Selena moaned as Ivy's vine plunged into her and Ivy's tongue twirled around her clit as she began to lick and suck on Talia's clit making her moan even louder then before.

"Oh Bruce, my love! Fill me with that beast. Fill me with your cock." She gasped for a breath as her vine also plunged into her and began expanding, forcing moans and lewd yelps as it pulsated its size.

Selena started to feel Ivy's tongue rubbing her g-spot inside her as she rubbed the swelling clit on her with two fingers. Selena unconsciously began gyrating my hips into Ivy, lustfully moaning as she fondled Bruce's scrotum.

Talia began to tighten around Bruce as she started to release, intensely moaned sexily, her eyes rolling up and her mouth agape, tongue out, her hot breath forcing saliva to drip down, her cheeks running red as her cream slowly slid out and down Bruce's cock. Selena's eyes widened and began licking it off his cock and sack as good as she could as Talia's was unnaturally sweeter then others. The overwhelming flavor sent Selena into an overdrive state with her libido and Ivy expanded her vine inside Selena. Selena moaned loudly before releasing onto Ivy's face and into her mouth making Ivy moan from Selena's sweet cream that slowly oozed out of her.

Bruce grinned as he heard the lewd sounds around him. The erotic sounds filling his head with images, and memories He began to pump up into Talia harder as his head began to go blank and he started to envision Harley, Selena, Ivy and Talia all shifting into one another as he bucked and pumped. He suddenly he pushed Selena and Ivy away, allowing them to enjoy a 69 accompanied by vines. Bruce then dropped to his knees and pinned Talia down. Her voice was lewd as she begged for more and more, obeying her, Bruce pounded her harder and faster and deeper until her shrieks were in pleasure and pain. Finally, at his climax Bruce roared, pulling out of her and turning her around he released, he chest, face, tongue, and hair were the baby broth's destination as more and more shot out.

When all was said and done Bruce was standing up being cleaned off by Selena and Ivy while Talia was immobile on the floor, her legs twitching as she tried to move. Moaning with each motion she finally made it back to her bed where she laid on her back, her pussy quivering, her hands rubbing the white sticky all over her. "Bruce...that...was incredible." She finally gasped as he released another smaller load into the kissing mouths of Ivy and Selena. "I'll take them now."

Minutes pass, Bruce and Selena had left the room, when Ivy exits, her smile reassures Bruce that their children will grow. Together the trio sets out leaving the League of Shadows and Talia behind them as they head out to search for Joker.

**Hope you all enjoyed the chapter, make sure to check out my new story, The Demon's Girl A Harley Quinn X Vergil Crossover, and my other new story The Lusty Argonian Maid, a novelization of the play from the Elder Scrolls series. If you have any requests for a new story you would like me to try my hand at please email it to me at the email provided in my profile, or put your suggestions in a review. And everyone, rememeber to review, ask questions, PM me, or submit a picture for the story cover. Thank you and have a wonderful day.**


	30. Captured

**A Rose By Any Other Name**

Batman and Selena arrived at the Ace Chemical plant searching for clues to Joker's whereabouts when a group of Shadow Soldiers attacked them. Quickly utilizing their advanced fighting techniques Batman and Catwoman disarm, disable and destroy the group. They allow one to remain conscious and plant a tracker on him in the middle of the fight.

Acting like they were leave, but instead followed the soldier back to his base of operations. The duo followed the man through the main city, as he made his way to the outside where he met with two elite soldiers and was killed. The Lanky Shadow and the Deceptive Shadow both shot him in the head with a 357 magnum then left, heading towards the forest. Selena looked at Batman with wide eyes, "They just killed him."

"I guess he wasn't supposed to return."

Suddenly gunfire erupted from the forest into the trees where the two hid. Batman quickly dropped down, the bullets following him partially while the others stayed aimed in the trees, moving with Selena's movements. Batman was suddenly surrounded and he began his assault, dropping a smoke bomb to distract the soldiers, leading into a series of strikes, however the soldiers were unaffected and instead caught Batman's attacks and held him, while the others smashed their rifles against his skull repeatedly until he collapsed, seeing Selena dropping out of the tree after being shot in the legs and left arm. Deceptive Shadow appeared with Harley's hammer and grinned as he slammed the weapon into Batman's head, rendering him unconscious.

Suddenly Batman was soaked in ice cold water, his skin felt bare to the world, the sound of bats and beeping echoed around him. Muffled cries radiated around him, he opened his eye to discover he had been blindfolded. "Who is there?" He demanded fiercely.

"You are in no position to demand Batman." The shrill, cold, almost dead shivering voice of the Joker rang through the cave. "After all don't you care for miss Selena...or how about the Butler...Alfred right?"

"NO!" Batman suddenly realized his cowl was off, his cape gone, his tights, armor, everything. He was naked.

"That's right I know who you are. And after all these years. All of our fighting, our troubles, our arguments...oh it makes me laugh that its because you're just an orphan who's delusions of grandeur were able to be fulfilled with your wallet!" Joker began to laugh and suddenly muffled cries rose and the sound of a knife slicing across thick meat echoed in Bruce's ears.

"What have you done!" Bruce struggled to break free and was met with a lash from what felt like a barbed whip.

"I'm opening my present. I wanna know what you got me." He laughed and removed the gag he had on Alfred.

"Master Wayne..." Alfred gasped as Joker plunged his knife into the old man's knee, pushing and twisting to tear the tendons and ligaments, popping the knee cap off and out, Alfred screaming in pain, the others muffled cries also sounded.

Joker walked up to Bruce and forced his mouth open, Bruce fighting it was lashed again, three more times, finally Joker had his mouth held open and slowly slid the blade across his lips and tongue, Alfred's blood dripping off. Bruce roared and struggled again as Joker removed his blindfold to see Alfred hung naked upside down, slashes across his stomach and small bone under his head, as blood slowly ran down his leg from his knee. "He'll live for a little bit."

Bruce stared at Joker with an intense fury when one of the elite soldiers came to him. "Sir just kill him, don't gloat!" Joker suddenly nodded and pulled out a comically large Magnum, aiming at Bruce between the eye he turned the gun on the Soldier and fired, his brain matter splattering everywhere.

"Fuck you." Joker grinned, "you see I want you to escape, I want you to kill me. I want you to prove that even someone as self righteous as your sorry ass can have a bad enough day." Joker smiled his yellow grin and forced Bruce's head to turn, to see that Joker had also caught Ivy, Selena, and Harley, who were being brutally violated by numerous soldiers one after another after another. "Look at their faces, faces I have personally covered, along with my many soldiers." Joker laughed and shooed away the soldiers penetrating Selena and brought her to him, put the gun against her head and smiled. "I could kill her, watch as the light in your eyes dies and then my soldiers would continue to rape her, even using the bullet hole to fuck." Joker laughed and pulled the trigger, the sound of a bulled echoed in the halls and that was it. He laughed manically, dropping into a crouch to keep from falling. "I'm not gonna kill her." He walked up to Bruce and tussled his hair, "You are."

Against his wishes Bruce's body began convulsing and his right hand was freed, Bruce suddenly grabbed onto Selena's throat and began choking her. Joker laughing, tears running down Selena's crusted face. Bruce struggled and finally after Selena's body went limp and she had stopped breathing for more then five minutes Bruce had control again and Joker walked up to Selena and stabbed her in the back with a syringe. Bruce's hand was restrained and Selena's body began convulsing as Adrenaline coursed through her veins, reviving her barely.

Joker laughing once more pushed Selena back over to the soldiers to be violated. The madman removed Bruce's gag and smiled. "I see you have a question." Joker smiled, "Ask."

"How did you get soldiers like this?" Bruce asked.

"Internet is a wonderful thing...and apparently I am some kind of phenomenon. I found out a bit before Arkham City was opened, that I was dying, immeditately I went out and set up numerous plans." Joker raised his hands, "I know...I don't make plans...well this time I did." he smiled, "I wanted to retire...but I needed you dead."

"That was the whole blowing up Old Arkham?"

"Yupo." Joker spun around, "But you lived...so I activated Plan B, I would rule Gotham as a King until the government deems it necessary to nuke the city, using my precious cult of followers." Joker smiled and turned around, "Thank you all for being batshit crazy college kids with expendable lives and bank accounts." He chuckled and turned back to Bruce.

"What about Laughing Shadow." He asked

"What about him?"

"Who is he?"

"Look around...who do you not see here." He reached and unlocked Bruce's head from the contraption. He looked around and saw Alfred, Selena, Ivy, Harley, he had captured and killed Twoface, his entire 'good' side was fried in what looked like oil, Joker had captured Riddler and impaled him on a spike that he painted yellow like an exclamation mark. And all through out the cave Joker was displaying every other Batman enemy in the city, killed in some 'funny' way. And surrounding the dead trophies and Bruce was Joker's army of horny confused mentally twisted college kids who were either getting ready to rape the three ladies or were on the floor fucking each other in all manners.

"Who?"

"You boy." Bruce's eyes opened wide and turned, "Oh yes. Your son, in spirit, is my number two. JUNIOR!" Joker yelled out, calling Laughing Shadow. "Remove your mask, show him who you are." Laughing Shadow nodded and removed the mask, revealing a man with dirty blonde hair and the chiseled features like Bruce.

"I am Jack." He looked at Bruce with discontent, "I am the son of Harlean Quinzeal and Bruce Wayne. And I am going to kill my father and replace him with the man who raised me."

"HOW! Joker how?"Bruce's eyes teared up as Jack spoke.

"Science is my bitch! " Joker laughed, "For fuck sake, All of the elite soldiers, even Jack, are modified clones of your son. Sadly your real boy is somewhere in between here and Metropolis. I guess the last clone we made on the road was too much." Joker and Jack both laughed as Bruce let out a loud cry, "BTW, he was born with a serious form of epilepsy that I've was treating, so I expect you to compensate me for treating your boy and all of the clones." Joker erupted into more laughter before walking over to his seat. "So, let us see how long you can last Batman."

Jack sat next to Joker and grinned, "Yes...how long...Father."

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, we are drawing a close on this conflict between Batman and Joker, maybe it will end next chapter. Either way, I promise not to stop writing the smut for you fans, I am deciding however whether to just add it on to this story after all is said and done like epilouge chapters or should I start a new story based around a Batman Harem. I would enjoy to know your thought on what I should do, and whether you like the story as it comes to a close. So please review, comment, pm, submit a pic, and/or check out one of my other stories. Thank you and have a wonderful day.**


	31. Finale

**A Rose By Any Other Name**

Three days after their capture Bruce was almost to his breaking point after watching Ivy get carved to the point that she almost died, Harley was beaten to an inch of her life and Selena was hung upside down and was forced to perform oral on every Shadow Soldier, all while strung up, fed mashed veggies only once a day. But Bruce held to his mind by threads. Finally Joker and Jack are standing before him mocking him.

"So Brucey...hows it hanging?" Jack say, pushing on Bruce's cuts.

"He is really holding out." Joker says, magnum in hand.

"Maybe we should finally kill someone he loves." Jack suggested getting a rise from Bruce as his nerve was tested. "The butler?"

"No...something worse." Joker said grinning as Bruce's eye widened and he shook his head.

Jack turned around and looked about, "Selena is carrying his child."

"True but who knows, maybe he didn't love her, I know he loves her child though." Joker's grin sharpened and Bruce's mind continued to scream at him no.

"What about Harley, he loves her about as much as she loves you." Jack walked over to her and put his knife to her throat.

"No...she is carrying my child."

"True. That leaves Ivy" He walked over to Ivy and grinned, "She was the start of his little harem, maybe he loves her the most." He turned to Joker.

Joker shook his head, "I doubt it. Think about it, she is a freak."

"Well who then?" Jack said as he slowly slid his cock deep into Ivy making her scream no into her gag. He began to pump her hard while still talking, "The only other person he would love is his son...who is dead already." Joker laughed maniacally.

"Well not quite, you are actually a perfect copy, only modification was to remove the epilepsy."

"And?" Jack began pumping faster and deeper and harder until he release a low moan and a large load.

"That means you are the closest thing he has to his son. Actually with no other genetic modifications that means he is truly your daddy/" Joker said as Jack walked over to Bruce, who's eyes were watering, begging for them to stop.

"What are you saying?" He looked into Bruce's eyes, a devilish grin on his face when suddenly the grin disappeared and he began to fall over, his head being pushed to the side as blood splatters from his temples, his bone pulverized lands all over the floor and the sound of a magnum thundered through the cave sending the bats above in a frenzy. Joker beings laughing hysterically and fired into the Boy again to add insult to injury.

"I can make a new one if you want Brucey." Joker's cruel shrill voice cuts through and Bruce's mind snaps, he begins struggling, the elite soldiers stepped back and watched as Joker toyed with Bruce, and Bruce gnawed through the gag and began stretching the restraints. "All right already!" Joker waved and Bruce was whipped again and again, but did not stop. Joker's eyes widened, "Stop him!" Bruce broke out of the others with ease now and charged at his target, roaring tossing soldier after soldier out of the way. Joker stopped running turned and fired at him, narrowly missing his head.

"I'll kill you! You fucking son of a bitch!" He tackled Joker to the ground. Joker countered with a Pack-A-Punch guns, launching the weakened Bruce Wayne back several feet before they began fighting. Punch for punch they were at each others throats, their skill equal, but Joker's health gave him an advantage. He launched Bruce into the floor and pinned him down, Joker then proceeded to strike him repeatedly in the nose, breaking it with his first punch then damaging it worse with each following strike. Feeling the blood flood the back of his throat Bruce spat out his blood into Joker's eyes blinding him for a moment allowing Bruce the upper hand where he grabbed and broke Joker's arm in a single motion. Joker jumped up and ran back away, shouting in pain, seeing that his cult was beginning to doubt him, that his created super soldiers were resenting him. Many of the members realizing their mistake began attempting suicide and one even tackled Joker, trying to take him off the ledge, missing however falling off and dying in vein. "Help me!" Joker roared as Bruce grew closer, "I am your God!" Joker demanded as Bruce grabbed him by the throat and threw him down. Pinning him down Bruce began repeatedly bashed Joker's head into the metal floor, "That was my son!" Stopping as blood began to drip from Joker's nose and ears, Joker still laughed. "What is so funny you dead piece of shit."

"Your s-son is safe." Pointing to a small container, "The baby is in there."

Bruce threw him over to it and smiled, "Open it then."

Joker smiled with shattered teeth and held the container with his broken arm, he faced Bruce not even 10 feet away, however directly next to an edge. He opened the container, the sound of a child echoed from it, followed by a gun shot. Joker's eyes were wide and his smile flickered in between a scowl and a full frown. "Ouch. That...hurt." The container dropped and Bruce dove for it catching it, the baby safe inside needle marks up and down his body. Bruce immediately put the child down and moved toward Joker, as he dropped to his knees and Gordon walked up behind him as GCPD began arresting all of the soldiers and those that resisted with violence were shot dead.

"Isn't this funny Joker." Gordon put the gun to his head and chuckled, "These past three days you've been trying to break him like you tried with me. You succeeded, like you did with me. The difference is when Batman saved me he spared you...That is where this goes left..."

Joker began laughing as blood from his nose dripped down and his lungs filled with his blood, spraying it with each exhale. Gordon pulled the trigger, the sound of his gun went off but no bullet, Joker flinched but realized he was safe, letting out a laugh of relief, smiling at Bruce, "That man had me..."He went on to laugh again, he body arching to see Gordon still holding the gun to his head. Joker's smile sharpened, "Now we are talkin'." Gordon pulled the trigger again this time blood sprayed from Joker's forehead and out the back of his neck, sending the demonic clown straight to hell.

"It... is... over." Gordon uttered as he dropped his gun and fell down, holding his body up with his slowly weakening arms. GCPD arrested the rest of the Soldiers and super soldiers. Bruce collapsed where he stood, blood pooling from his wounds. Harley Ivy and Selena freed ran to Bruce's aid. The three women began shouting for help, as the baby crying, the bats were shrieking, and the soldier-police crowd roared. Gordon looked up at the trio crying out for help. "It is over."

**Well I hope you enjoyed the story as this is the end of the story. Please review for either the chapter or the story as a whole. And don't forget to sign up for free so you can send me messages, and submit your own stories. And before I forget...Epilogue. XD Ya'll didn't think I'd leave ya'll hanging like this. **

**A Rose By Any Other Name**

**Epilogue**

Wayne manor standing tall with its new repairs just finished and paint in place the sound of children echo through the halls.

"Can you believe it?" Harley Quinn spoke as she sat inside holding a book, sitting by a warm fireplace. The sound of a small child echoed through the halls, She turned to Ivy who was holding two small light green tinted skinned children in her arms as they sucked on her breasts, drinking their mother's milk.

"Five years and Gotham barely has recovered." Ivy sat back and smiled. "Do you remember how crazy we were back then?"

"All the 'fun' we had with Bruce." She said adding massive amounts of emphasis on fun.

Ivy laughed, "We still have fun."

"True."

Selena entered the room holding a three year old, "We got to get the kids ready."

Minutes later Selena and Ivy both driving minivans to transport Harley and five kids in one and five more children in the other. They arrive at City Hall where a fifteen foot statue of Bruce in his caped crusader outfit. The three women and ten children were greeted with open arms and smiles and thank yous as they made their way to the front where they sat patiently through the ceremony of unveiling another statue, this time of Commissioner Gordon standing with a law book in one hand and his customized handgun in the other, and speakers spoke of the commissioner at the podium next to the statue. The final speaker was called forth called the Commissioner's closest friend and most trusted ally, Batman, Bruce Wayne. Bruce walked out from behind the curtain, and made his way to the podium. He struggled as his cane supported him. The children suddenly erupted in a cheer for their father and he began to blush slightly, waving at them to calm them.

"I would first like to thank you all for coming to the ceremony." He smiled and placed his hand on the statue and began, telling the tale of how they first met years ago,before he was commissioner. He told his tale of how he had saved Gordon from Joker and it lead into how he was saved by Gordon. Tears freed themselves and stained Bruce's cheeks. "This man...was my hero. Years ago when I began this crusade he helped me, when all other police thought I was a criminal he saw me as a hero, and he defended me everyday against the rest of the force...that...that is a hero. So please let this memorial be a memory of how he lived...not how he died." Bruce smiled and once again placed his hand on the statue and a tear streaked across his cheek.

**Ok now its done. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and the story. The fun will continue with the ladies. I will be posting between 1-5 new chapters on Wednesday(get it, Hump day. XD). I hope you review and send me some requests for a new story or something you want to see in this, like maybe another character like Vicki Vale or Black Alice. Anyway, thank you and have a wonderful time. And be sure to check out other stories of mine or other writers such as, "My Girlfriend is the Harlequin" by Kixen: **** s/10516938/1/My-girlfriend-is-the-harlequin**


	32. Bonus Chapter 1 (B X H, S X I)

**A Rose By Any Other Name**

Bruce walked into the bedroom late at night, lights were off and his eyes were closed. The children were finally asleep and he was finally able to see his ladies. Bruce opened his eyes and turned on the lights. There before him were the Gotham Sirens. Catwoman, Poison Ivy, and Harley Quinn.

Harley was wearing nothing but her mask, pigtails, and a skirt. Poison Ivy was wearing a sexy teddy made entirely out of vines, revealing everything underneath, but still inviiting the observer to use their imagination. Finally Catwoman wore a tight black leather catsuit. She at cut it to let her stomach show from just above her pussycat up to her perfectly shaped breasts.

Bruce grinned and shut the door. "So who is playing with me tonight?" Bruce asked lewdly, inviting them to argue for him.

"I am." Harley said as she slowly crawled across the bed towards him, her breasts swaying back and forth with each motion. "And I plan on making you scream baby." She winked and laid on her stomach in front of him, she watched as she saw his big buddy slowly peak out from the robe and with that Bruce dropped the robe. Harley's eyes widened and she grinned. She slowly took in the cock into her mouth. She slowly sucked on the head, letting her tongue rub its silky, wet, lustfulness all around Bruce's big boy.

Bruce watched as Ivy and Catwoman began kissing slowly and immeditately accelerating to full out 69, Catwoman's tongue licking Ivy like it was a bowl of milk, and Ivy using her vine to stimulate Catwoman's inner pussy while she kissed and sucked on the kitty's weak point.

Harley slowly rotated around so she was now on her back and her head was being bent back. She grabbed onto the firm ass Bruce boasted and forced his cock to pump into her mouth. He moaned with each motion until finally a small amount of precum dripped and Harley tasted the tang. She took in the cock completely one last time and push him out. She then rotated again so her puss was now facing him and his cock began to bob and drool precum onto her clit. "Make me a fucking vegatable tonight honey."

Bruce grinned and placed both of her legs on one side, firmly pressed together, she moaned and felt him slide into her. She grabbed at the bed and let out another moan. Bruce let out a strong moan, feeling her tighten her pussy around his hard throbbing meat. Bruce began pumping harder and harder, faster and faster, deeper and deeper until he was forcing his cock to smooch her womb ninty times a minute and with such force that Harley let out a violent moan each time, her cheeks as red as her hair, her eyes going blank as her mind followed suit. Her breath was hotter and faster and she felt her self screaming but no sound followed.

Bruce looked up from the woman he was inside to see the two beautiful ladies licking each other while Ivy's vines penetrated them both and vigorously expanded and rubbed everything inside let out a loud lustful moan as she released a large amount of her sweet cream into Catwoman's mouth.

Bruce looked back down to see Harley moaning and her mouth agape, tongue trying its hardest not to fall out and drool. She gripped the sheets more and more until her eyes rolled back and she released a loud and long scream as her pussy tightened around Bruce's cock. "Bruce!" She gasped, "More...give...please!" She mumbled as Bruce slowed his assualt.

"Are you sure?" Bruce asked his lover.

"Of course I am sure." She turned and stared at him with stern eyes, "I want us both to be walking sideways for a month."

Bruce nodded and rolled her ontoher stomach. He pulled her off the bed so she stood up and rubbed her firm tight ass against his dripping meat. Bruce moaned and felt a shudder pulse through him. He guided his manhood down to the twitching pussy of Harley Quinn, he watched as it continued to drool her cream. He slowly slid inside her and they both moaned from the overwhelming pleasure. "Bruce!" Bruce began to pump hard into her and Harley began arching her back up. Quickly Bruce pushed Harley back down she started to scream her eyes widened and her hands began digging and clawing into the bed as Bruce's seven inch rod of steel meaty goodness pressed and rubbed against her weakspots deep inside her. She tightened again and Bruce speed up. He began pumping harder and deeper until he was again pounding Harley, having to push her back down to keep the pressure on her pussy perfectly to please her. Her moans became silent and she collapsed into the bed as she lost control over her legs and her pussy shook and twitched and cried out for more. "Fill me! Bruce! Fill me with your cream!" She screamed as Harley and Bruce watched Ivy penetrate Catwoman with multiple vines. Ivy sucked on Catwoman's exposed breasts and moved between it and her lips to pleasure both her lips, tongue, and her breasts. They moaned into each others kiss and finally Catwoman released, flooding the bed where they lay.

Bruce arched back and he felt the presure building, he felt her pussy sucking him in deeper as he hammered his cock into the tight wet silk of Harley's wonderful slit. "Harley!" Bruce released his load into the womb of his lover, moaning as the cream filled his lady. Bruce felt Harley tighten and finally release, her mouth wide open and drool flowing out as she tries in vain to regain her thoughts. Bruce collapses next to her and slowly drifts off to sleep.

Ivy and Catwoman crawl over to them and drag them up to the head of the bed. Ivy then kisses Bruce and Harley before moving down to Bruce's still throbbing and drooling cock. She took the entire slightly flacid cock into her mouth and sucked it dry. She then proceeded to kiss Catwoman and let some of the juices flow into her mouth as they broke their kiss, a string of saliva and cum dripped onto both Harley and Bruce.

Ivy swallowed her cream and closed her eyes,drifting off as the ecstasy of the night kept her mind high, her body was low. Catwoman swallowed the milk and moaned as she felt it slowly slide down. She curled next to Bruce and watched as his cream flowed out of Harley's pussy, she crawled down and proceeded to lick and suck up all the milk that was flowing from her friend. Once finished she to let her mind drift as she fell to sleep.

The four sleeping soundly, dreaming of the what to do for tomorrow night. Smiles cut across their faces as joy fills their minds and bodies.

**Well I hope you liked this, Like I said, the story is done, but I promised I would continue to publish bonus chapters for you all. If anyone has a request for the next chapter, such as your favorite position, or actions the ladies should take, or even a new character added to spice things up, send them in and I'll see what I can do for you all. **

**I would like to answer a few questions for my fans who have been sending in requests, I will be trying to do your stories, but I am a busy man sometimes, especially when I now have almost 10 requests and some of you ask for 7-8 thousand word chapters. I do want your suggestions and will try them out, but I,like I said, am a busy man at times. **

**Now I have a request for my fans who request stories as a guest, while it is fine, I am not able to send you a PM or an email to answer you. If you were to sign up for a FanFiction account I would be able to respond and you could get email updates about when I publish new stories or chapters.**

**Lastly I would like to thank everyone, this has been a fucking amazing month, almost 10,000 views and over 2,300 visitors, I love you all for that. **


	33. Bonus Chapter 2(Bruce X Selena)

**A Rose By Any Other Name**

Selena was walking through the mansion, she was dressed in a long green and black dress, ending just above the knees. She listened to the kids leave with Harley and Ivy for some time at the park. She smiled and her mind began scheming.

Minutes later she watches Bruce leave his office with his cup, wearing only his pajama pants. She quickly ran into the room and hid under the massive desk so she was unseen. Bruce enters the room and sat at the table, his legs spread apart. Selena smiled as she realized he was not wearing any boxers, she slowly crawled up to him and saw how preoccupied he was in his work. She slowly unbuttoned his pants hole. She giggled in her head when she saw that he was still unaware of her presence. _~"Super senses my ass...he doesn't even see me."~ _She carefully took hold of his cock with only two fingers, and Bruce groaned as he concentrated on his work. Suddenly, the entire limp cock dangled in front of her and she giggled slightly as she began to kiss and lick it.

Bruce's eyes widened and looked down to see Selena with his limp dick in her mouth. "What...I am not even gonna argue...Enjoy."

She pulled his cock out and slowly stroked it, watching it slowly get harder and harder. "Oh I plan to." As he reaches his maximum hardness she slides the cock into her slick silky mouth.

She begins to suck on the tip. Bruce moans slightly as he feels her tongue twirling around the head. He shook his head and returned to his work as Selena's lewd moans as she sucked the cock in deeper. She eventually was deepthroating him over and over making his body tense as he resisted moaning each time. She stopped and returned to sucking on the tip only, her hand stroking the shaft of his cock over and over until she felt the pressure building. Bruce looked down at her and she sent him a wink as she suddenly stopped all motions and sexually pleasurable actions.

As Bruce began to reach down to force her to continue the door suddenly opened and standing there was a still sixty looking Alfred with a young man wearing a dark suit, "Master Wayne. Master Greenburrow." Alfred said looking at his young master in his chair, he realizes he already had company.

"Thank you Alfred." Bruce says calmly as Selena deepthroated his cock. "Come sit, Mister Greenburrow."

"Thank you but I would like to stand." He said as he placed his hands by his sides from his back.

"What can I do you for." Bruce said smiling kindly at his collegue, resisting moaning from the tongue twirl and ball massage.

"I would like to request something on behalf of my office at Wayne Enterprises." The tool said with a slight hesitance. Selena chuckled at how pathetic this man was as she stroked his manhood with a strong grip.

"They put you up to it?" Bruce asked, again calm but the gnawing desire to force Selena onto the table and pound her hard bit at his mind again.

"Y-yes sir." The puppet said.

Selena then grinned as she spend up the speed of her sucking and tongue twisting and twirling, trying to get Bruce to break. She fondled his sack and slowly slid the entire cock into her mouth, letting it sit in the back of her mouth, the pressure of her throat sweezing on the hard cock and Bruce let out a short and low groan. "Well what is it?"Bruce said smoothly disgusing his moan as a bad stomach. "Alfred, can I get some Ginger Ale please?"

"Of course, Master Wayne." Alfred said leaving.

Selena then pulled the cock out and with both hands she massaged his cock's head as well as firmly stroked the shaft and her lips found themselves around his scrotum.

As time went on Selena continued to try and get Bruce to moan or beg while he had company, even as Alfred brought him his drink and saw Selena's vicious deepthroat, ball fondle, combo. However as soon as the door shut on Greenburrow Bruce's smile turned from friendly to down right lustful. He suddenly pushed himself back out from the desk and pulled her with him. "That game was nice but now I get to play." She struggled playfully and pushed him away but he caught her and lifted her up and slammed her down onto the desk, Bruce then immediately slid his cock deep into her making him finally moan low and long.

"Now you fucking moan." Selena says as she continue to struggle a little.

"And you are going to moan for me. And moan you will." He grinned and he began to lift her left leg up and placed it on his left shoulder. He grabbed her hands and as he pulled her up he felt her tightening around his cock. He grinned when she was at the perfect tightness and soaking wet, creating a puddle on the desk. She moaned slightly as he began to pump into her, holding onto her elbows and using them to force her into him with a sharp pull. He moaned loudly and felt the pressure building again. "Time to drink up." Suddenly Bruce's calm and even, slow paced pumping became erratic and violent. He bellowed as his thrusts pressed his cock against her womb, making her scream with joy each kiss, as his cock begging entrance for his sperm. He moaned and his eyes flashed as he began to release his cream into Selena's drooling pussy, filling her womb and slit until it drooled onto the desk, Selena's eyes were closed and her breathing erratic she was overcome with the intoxicating desire and satisfaction that she collapsed into a deep sleep. "Well...I'm gonna be having another little kitten soon." Bruce chuckled and kissed Selena and placed a large quilted blanket over her. He walked to the door and locked it to keep un wanted visitors out. He sat in his leather chair and reclined slowly drifting off as he heard the kids and the ladies return from the city trip.

**Well another chapter of lemony goodness, hopefully you all are enjoying. Make sure to review, check out some other stories I got, and lastly don't forget to request an idea you have for me to write. Thank you and have a wonderful day. **


	34. Bonus Chapter 3(Bruce X Harley)

**A Rose By Any Other Name**

Bruce was laying in bed, covers over his body, his head resting against the soft pillow, blankets scattered. He listens to Selena leave running for the bathroom, "And another one on the way." He chuckles to himself, his eyes closed as he slowly awakens, when suddenly the feeling of soft, plush lips pressed against his stomach, a gentle, smooth hand holding his hardening cock. Slowly the hand began to stroke the shaft of the bobbing and throbbing cock. Bruce opened his eyes to see Harley's beautiful blonde hair covering her face as she kissed lower on his stomach. Bruce ran his hand through he hair, her eyes lifted up and looked into his. "Morning my love."

"Good morning." His voice was soft and kind to her.

"The others took the kids out to breakfast, I thought I'd wake you up as nicely as I could."

"Oh?"

"So...pick...A or B?"

"A." He said calmly.

Harley's face brightened, "OK honey." Suddenly her grip on his cock tightened and she quickly dropped down to align her mouth with his cock. "Where is the precum?"

"Suffocating." He said in slight pain.

"Sorry. Excited." She released his cock and out poured precum. She smiled and slowly ran her tongue around the head of her lover's cock. The flavor of the precum flooding her taste buds, making her moan loudly. She began to build a steady pace.

Her pace was set and her motion was fluid. Each downward motion she sucked him in deeper, pulling her cheeks in to tighten the pressure around his cock. Her upward motion brings release of tension, but with it brings desire for it to return, the desire for more. And with each motion his voice grunts, slowly becoming stronger, louder forming longer tones, turning them into lustful moans. Bruce feels her steady pace continue, no increase of speed of power, but it still brings his legs to flutter and shake. His moaning deepened, his eyes widened, his body screamed for release as the pressure built slowly, allowing his body to grow stronger with it, along with his voice. Steady her hand massages his sack randomly, sending curious signals through Bruce's body, pulsating the cock against her tongue. Her voice moaned every time she felt his cock press into her tongue, or throb from the ecstasy of her silky tongue. She shuddered as more precum was released onto her tongue, numbing her senses for a moment. Slowly her steady pace begins to bring Bruce into a loud shuddering and gasping shout. His voice sounding and cracking as the pleasure rang through him. "Harley! Yes! Yes! More!" He shouted as the feeling took him and he grabbed her hair, forcing out the pigtails, making her moan as his cock begged her for release until finally her eyes flashed and suddenly her tongue danced around the cock's tip and peaked his pleasure to a new extreme making him shout in pure joy and delight. Harley gasped as she felt her mind go blank, her flesh sing and her senses disappear from her, the taste of the cream was the only thing her entire being desired, and she gently slid the rhythmically beating cock out of her mouth and she display to him her bounty she acquired from his generous donation unto her. She closed her mouth and swallowed gratefully.

"Good morning my love."

"Yes...Yes...it is." He said, a smirk cutting across his mug, his cock still throbbing as she kissed the tip.

**I hope you enjoyed and the chapter, and I hope you would like to review and suggest somethings for these bonus chapters, as well as the other stories I'm writing.**

**Next I would like to promote a few stories I read recently, Both are from the hit Anime Kill la Kill (One of my favorites) **

** First is "Unavoidable" by hotahmai: **** s/10521487/1/Unavoidable**

** Second is "Love and Other Lost Causes by Rayne Sky: **** s/10594615/1/Love-and-Other-Lost-Causes**

**Lastly I would like to thank you for your time and I will be back soon with more chapters for you to enjoy (Especially if you have a suggestion for a chapter ^_^) **

**Thanks and have a great day.**


	35. Bonus Chapter 4(BruceXHarleyXVicki)

**A Rose By Any Other Name**

There was a loud knock on the front door, the elderly butler opened the door and standing in the doorway stood Vicki Vale. Her short blonde hair perfectly still as her mysterious smile laid on her face. "I'm here for a special interview with Bruce." Her voice was smooth and kind. She looked inside and saw Selena wearing a black satin dress, "Hello Selena."

"Hello Vicki...here for an interview?" Her voice showed no amount of patience for the reporter.

"You know it. May I come in?"She motioned her hand to add emphasis.

"Sure...he is in the study." Selena frowned and waved her off, "I'll be in to make sure you two are playing nice."

Vicki entered the house and thanked Alfred, and Selena before heading through the home into the study. She listened to hear if he was alone, and when she deduced he was she opened the door. To her surprise she saw Harley's blonde hair bobbing up and down into his crotch. She cleared her throat, and startled the two. "Should I let you two finish or should I just interview you right now?"

Harley pulled his pulsating cock out of her mouth and smiled, "How about both...maybe after the Q&A you can help."

Vicki chuckled. "I am not used to getting told that one." She entered and shut the door. Walking across the room to sit near him she watched as Harley went to continue her oral gratification of Bruce's might cock.

"Well we are strange people." Bruce hummed as Harley's strong tongue teased him.

"Well..." Vicki's eyes strayed to Bruce's crotch as she started her questions, "why...did you reveal your persona as Batman?" She asked struggling to maintain eye contact with the playboy millionaire.

"To show that even someone that people thought was just a rich boy with rich boy problems can be and do more then what people hold themselves to." Bruce sat back and relaxed, the sound of Harley's hungry sucking echoing in the large room. "I want people to know that someone everyone said was lazy and had everyone else do things for him could break out of the strerotypes that others bound me too and became a hero."

"But that was because..." Harley pulled the cock out of her mouth and began jerking it, drawing Vale's attention.

"Wanna try?" Harley joked.

"That was because you had the money to get the supplies...and no thank you Harley." Harley shrugged and spat on the head adding lubrication as she continued the jerking and rubbing of his thick meat rod.

"Money or no money, I would have tried...I would have found a way." Bruce smiled as he watched Vicki's mouth begin to water, her cheeks redden, her breathing become labored

"Is it hot in here?" Vicki removed her jacket and unbuttoned her blouse. "how do you feel about the Gordon monument?"

"I think it is brilliant and I feel that man was more of a hero to this city then me." he was passionate as he spoke, suddenly Harley took his entire monster into her mouth.

Vicki's eyes widened as she watched, "How the fuck can she do that?"

"No gag reflex." He chuckled watching Harley move her head up and down, sending waves of pleasure through his system. Harley pulled the massive meat out and smiled, "Enjoy?"

"Hell yes!" She hummed as she felt down her neck, "I swear it was going to choke me." She smiled and began to stroke the monster.

"Thats it!" Vicki tore off her blouse and tossed aside her bra. She dropped to her knees and pushed Harley away. "I want this!" She began to kiss and worship the massive cock. She began to suck lightly on the tip, the knew style of sucking and worship surprised him and pleased him. Harley winked at Bruce and began removing the reporter's skirt and red panties. Harley saw Vicki look back at her with questioning eyes and then suddenly Bruce lifted her upand her eyes widened, "Wait!" she shouted in vain as he forced her wet pussy to drench and swallow the hard cock. "Bruce!" She gasped as she had never felt a man as large as Bruce.

"Yeah?" He asked in a satirical tone as Harley came from behind them and gently massaged his testicles.

"I didn't want this." She said as she was bounced up and down slowly on Bruce's beast.

"Do you want me to stop?"

"NO!" She demanded, "I want you to fill my womanhood with this beast and make me a part of your little harem here." Bruce smiled and began to pump harder and faster until his thrusts made her scream in pleasure and pain.

"Only if you promise to bare a child." He said in a lustful tone as she moaned loudly, Harley began to finger herself. Bruce reached around and pulled Harley under Vicki to help hold her up. Bruce pulled his cock out of her and slowly slid it into Harley, making the woman scream in joy.

"Only if you get back to fucking me!" She said her eyes staring at him screaming at him to fuck her silly.

Harley groaned as she felt the wonderful cock slide out of her and she heard Vicki's yelp of pain and bliss echo in the room. Bruce began to thrust harder and harder making the woman both moan, as Vicki's juices flowed onto Harley and into Harley's slit, where she was rubbing the lips and clit of her dripping pussy. Bruce moaned a hearty moan and suddenly he felt Vicki release on to him, her cream on his cock, he pulled out of her andlet her down onto her knees where her and Harley began to clean the cum off him then he lifted Harley up onto his shoulder so begin eating her out, her lips singing in the north and south, her body tensing as she released her cum into his mouth. Meanwhile, Bruce had taken Vicki from behind and was thrusting his strong hips into her, his hand on her ass, holding her hip and cheek firmly, pulling her into the thrusts to increase their potency, making her scream in lustful bliss, her mind going blank, her hands reaching out for something to hold as the pleasure took her into a new world along side Harley, she found herself in a world of white, smelling only of Bruce, and feeling as if his cum was showering her, flooding her mouths and making her a woman of the bat. Bruce roared as he released a massive load of bay broth into the womb of a now unconscious, comatose Vicki Vale. He laid Harley down next to here.

"She couldn't handle you?" She asked as her pussy quivered in rhythm to the speed he had eaten her pie.

"I guess not." He sat down, Harley crawling over to continue the blowjob from before, "I hope she got everything she came here for...and more."

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter, more will be coming soon. I am currently working on a one-shot called "A Man and His Sabercat", so keep a weather eye on my story list. **

**If anyone has any questions, feel free to email or PM me. Also please send me requests for new stories to keep me busy. XD**

**Anyway, if you want more chapters like this with new women, or even new men, just email, PM, or review it and I'll make it happen.**

**Thank you and have a wonderful day. ^_^**


	36. Bonus Chapter 5(BruceXIvy)

**A Rose By Any Other Name**

Bruce slowly walked through his home, his body sore from the constant battling in Arkham City. He felt the coolness of his home against his face as he headed up the steps, stripping his clothes off with each step. First his cowl landed on the hat rack along with his cape. Slowly he ascended the next flight of steps, removing his chest plate and under armor, both landed on the floor with a thud, his body feeling almost five pounds lighter. Next Bruce kicked off his boots and they stood in the middle of the hall. He began to head to the Master bedroom, each step on the soft carpet soothes his aching feet. As he opens the door to his room, he is overwhelmed by the scent of lavender and roses.

"Ivy." Bruce smiled, slowly and cautiously walked into the room. He looked at the bed in the dark room, and on the bed he made out Harley facing the corner unconscious and handcuffed to the bed post, vines wrapped around her legs forcing them open. He saw Selena in the other corner, back against the post, Ivy's vines wrapped around her thighs as well. He walked over to the bathroom and saw an unconscious Vicki Vale in the shower, her wet hair dripping, the drop slowly tracing a path in between her voluptuous breasts. The lustful sight sent a pleasing shiver down the hero's sore back.

"Hello love." Ivy's voice was smooth and lewd, "I've been warming myself up." She tackled the hero onto the bed, turning him around and her eyes glowed as she began to finish stripping him.

"Ivy, you naughty girl." Bruce said as his clothes flew into the wall.

"Oooh Bruce...Naughty is such a weak word for what I am." She winked at him, her tongue slowly sliding out of her mouth. She slowly slid her silky tongue from the base of his throbbing cock, up to the tip. She twirled the tip in the shallowness between her lips and teeth, pressing her tongue into his cock. She moaned as the flavor of his precum touched her tongue. She took the tip out and smiled, "You taste sweet today." She said her voice obscenely singing to him.

"Really?" Bruce hummed, his eyes growing heavy, "all I know is that your tongue feels heavenly."

Ivy blushed slightly as she felt his compliment take hold, "Thank you my delicious late night snack." Bruce ran his hand through her hair and smiled weakly, Ivy looked at him with her soft mossy eyes and her slender fingers twirled around his sack gently. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"Now lay down and enjoy my dear hero, a true hero's thanks." Ivy slowly took his cock into her mouth, the tip only. The tasty tiger-lily's tongue teasingly twirling the tip. She slowly suck the smooth cream from his cock as the precum came forth. She smiled and slowly began her gentle massage of his shaft. Ivy then took more of his cock into her mouth and ceased her shaft massage. She looked up at the man as her motion held a steady slow pace, allowing his cock to build up slow enough to have time to cool. Bruce moaned softly, the tease of her tongue taunting him. Suddenly Bruce sat up slightly and looked down at her, his hands running through her beautiful red hair. He grabbed some and pushed down on her head, her eyes opened wide as she felt him forcing her, she allowed it. She allowed him to force her head up and down, plunging his cock deep into her gullet until the urge for Bruce was too great. He pulled his cock out of her mouth and pushed her on her back. "You are so lustful." Ivy's word rang.

"You were teasing me!" Bruce rolled on to her and slowly lowered himself so he could lift her legs up and he grinned as he forced her ankles to her shoulders. "And for that I want some Pie in the Sky!" Her eyes flashed and a look of fear crossed her lips and infected her face.

"What?" Her head shook side to side, "You know how that makes me!" Bruce ignored her and slowly he ran his dripping tongue from the bottom of her overexposed naughty pussy up to the clit and sent a torrent of pure pleasure into her bones and her legs shook. "Bruce!" She yelled but her continued to ignore, his tongue diving in and out repeatedly, rubbing her walls, and her moans increased when ever he would concentrate his efforts into licking the rougher patch of pussy flesh that marked her hyperactive G-spot as the coolness of the outside was able to penetrate her like his tongue. "Baby!" She bellowed, her voice cracking as the pleasure struck her and held her. Suddenly Bruce tasted her sweet cream as she released onto him, the pressure of her being folded in half forcing it out in a semi-projectile like manner, some landing on Bruce's eyebrow however most was quickly licked up and enjoyed by Ivy's lustful lover. "Bruce! Please! Enough of this!" Bruce sighed and pulled away from her swollen clit the sound of the suction being broken creating a large hum in the air in between Ivy's breathy gasps.

"Fine." He sat up and grinned, "But I am not done." His voice was cold, like ice, but held hot passion.

"What?" With absolutely no hesitation Bruce rolled Ivy onto her knees and quickly mounted her, his throbbing cock pulsating as it penetrated her deep, his feet planted firmly around her, pushing her knees together, his hands pressing her body down as he crouched and thrusted into her. Her moans escaped her soft plush lips and excited Bruce, causing him to pump his hips into her harder. "Bruce, honey!" She gasped as the ten minute mark passed and his pumps held their rate and strength. "Its too...m-much baby!" Her clit was drenched as she felt his thrusting rub her walls and kiss her womb.

"Not yet."

"Please Bruce...f-fifteen minute of Pie in the Sky, then ten of this!" Her eyes flashed and more saliva drooled from her lips as her tongue hung out and hot steam filled the pillow she screamed in when his pump rubbed her weak point. "Please cum baby."

"Are you sure?" He asked tenderly, his thrusting holding their speed and power.

"Yes." Her voice held a command underneath layers and layers of shear lust and desire for his passion to fill her womb

"Fine." He grinned and began to pump harder and faster, Ivy's eyes widened and her gasping raised in volume. "Just after you coat my cock in your cream!" He deepened his thrusts and made her yell in painful pleasure, suddenly her pussy flooded and her cream coated his cock and crotch. The feel of her passion for him excited him and he roared as his pumping doubled in power and depth but slowed to a crawl, each thrust pumping her womb full of his cream, more and more until he gasps and collapses on the bed. "I love you Ivy."

"I love you too."

"How do you like Vicki." He asked minutes later, his cock being cleaned off by Ivy's silky tongue.

She swallowed the cream in her mouth and smiled, "She seems to be genuine, however she is a bit full of herself at times."

"I can adjust that." Bruce said as the last drops of her cream was swallowed.

"How?" Ivy asks as her body slowly is pulled up next to Bruce.

"Same way I got you three to behave."

"Sex?"

"Yupo."

Ivy chuckled, "You gonna fuck her so great that she decides that she is no longer want to be full of herself, but instead always be full of you?"

Bruce laughed, his eyes drew shut, and his yawn set in, "Yeah, something like that."

"Good luck."

**Hey everyone, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and that you will be joining me for more fun afterward. I am inching towards getting the one-shot "A Man and His Sabercat" finished, hopefully I'll get some more requests for more one-shots, and even more full story requests. I've been debating whether or not to do a slice of life style story built around this style of smut added with a story only important to that chapter and maybe...just maybe an underlying story as well. However can't think of what would be good for that, send me your thoughts on that as well as some criticism about my chapters, after all writer needs critics to help improve them.**

**Anywho, no requests in a while however I would like to re-announce that I will be doing a Sephiroth and Harley(52) soon, possibly will make it a one-shot since I have a lot of stories I need to continue and a one-shot project might be better then another 30-40 chapter story.**

**Lastly I would like to thank you all for your constant support and I love you all for it. Thank you.**


	37. Bonus Chapter 6(BruceXVicki)

**A Rose By Any Other Name**

Bruce slept soundly in his room, no ladies had come to join him yet. Outside the room walking down the hall was Vicki Vale dressed in nothing but a red see through teddy and a red thong. She turned the corner and saw Selena dressed in her black bra and panties. "Oh? Hi Selena."

"Vale."

"I hope you don't think the night is yours."

"I am his wife, you are his toy."

"I thought Ivy was his wife." The reporter snickered.

"I was his before you though."

"Doesn't mean I get skipped."

"Really? Cause I feel I should have seniority over you."

"Just because you are his old milf lay doesn't mean you get to sit here and say I don't get that cock."

Selena prepped to slap her but held back, "How about a contest."

"A contest?" Vicki was intrigued.

"Who ever can get pregnant first gets to control when the other is allowed to have sex with Bruce. You can have the first night."

"Oh! I like that." Vicki held out her hand, "Shake on it and let me get to work."

Selena warm hand pressed into Vicki's cool firm grip. When released Vicki bound for the door, opening it with a start and as the light shone through the teddy onto Bruce's face, a gentle kind smile cut across. His eyes opened and his sheets began readying the tent.

Seconds later Vicki's thong was in the fan above the bed spinning with the motion and Bruce was wearing her as a cock warmer. Bruce moaned tenderly as he watched the short blonde hair bounce up and down with her breasts in perfect unison. She let out gentle cries as she was not yet accustomed to his size. "Oh Bruce you are to big for this tiny pussy." She said to boost the big man's ego. Her slender fingers traced thin lines along his body as they copulated their passions. Her wet quivering pussy throbbed as she continued to bounce, harder and harder.

"This tiny pussy seems to love it though." He said as he grabbed her hair and pulled her down into a passionate kiss, their tongue twirling around each other, dancing like electric arcs, touching then leaving repeatedly, never stopping or slowing the motion of their hips. "And I love your tiny pussy."

"Oh Bruce you are so naughty." She said as she pushed away slightly.

"As are you my lovingly lewd lady." She pushed away again and Bruce countered by rolling them so she was on the bottom. "And I'll prove it."

"How?" She asked as she moved her hips to match his motion, wrapping her legs around his waist to pull him into her.

"I know you already want my child inside of you."

"More then you know." She said remembering the contest.

"Well I will sate your hunger." He began to pump his hips into her deeper and harder, her pussy shivering as his power began to overwhelm her and send her mind blank with each thrust. Bruce moaned as he felt her tightening around him.

"B-Bruce!" She cried out as she felt his cock throb repeatedly "Cum for me." She moaned, wanting his cum to impregnate her.

"Not yet." He pulled his cock out of her and Vicki's eyes opened into a narrow angry glare. "I want to finish with a bang." He said with a heavy emphasis on bang. He rolled her onto her stomach and sat on her legs lightly, his own legs outside hers, to close her opened legs at will. He lowered his hip and slowly slid his thick juicy meat into her forcing out a loud scream of pure pleasure from the blonde.

"Oh God Bruce!" She cried out lewdly, "Keep this up and I'll be cumming with you."

"That's the idea."He said lustfully in her ear as he tightened her pussy, condensing the pressure into her G-spot to stimulate her viciously. He continued to pump faster and faster until his hips were at their max. Vicki's throat was sore as her voice was unable to recover as her pussy continued to pulsate and throb from Bruce's strong attacks forcing her into a submissive slump, her mouth agape, saliva slowly pooling as she was unable to think he mouth shut as each thrust pushed her further into a blankness, her mind lost her body screaming in lustful pleasure. "Now I will cum." HE began to pump harder forcing moans out of himself as the thrusting became erratic and his body began to sing gloriously. Suddenly he felt it, his passion, leaving him, entering her, filling her wide begging pussy with his seeds, his cream filling her pie to its maximum. "Now you are truly mine." He whispered into the beautiful, barely conscious, lewdly displayed and conditioned woman next to him. "And you always will be." He whispered one last time as the soft darkness of sleep took her, and Bruce's gentle caress ushered her into a calmness and joy as she accepted the embrace.

**I hope you all enjoyed the chapter, this contest will be continued in the next chapter and finished in the chapter after that. **

**Also I would like to announce a few things. First is that I will be starting a few new One-shot style stories since "A Man and His Sabercat" is finished. I will be working on Silver Savior, a Sephiroth X Harley Quinn lemon, next is Link's Ladies as a slice of life style story (One-shots only) where the entire point is for Link to spread his seed across Hyrule and beyond, Finally is Love is a Battlefield which is a Green Lantern lemon Three-Shot With Hal JordanXAyaXBleez.**

**Next I would like to thank the people who have been making requests for new stories.**

**Lastly I would like to thank all of my readers who have kept with my stories. Thank you for all of it, your views and reviews keep encouraging me to keep writing. ^_^**


	38. Bonus Chapter 7(BruceXSelena)

**A Rose By Any Other Name**

Throughout the day Selena kept making snide comments about how she knows Vicki is not pregnant and that Vicki will never bare Bruce's child. As night falls Selena donned her black lacy panties and her black lacy bra. She walked from her and room over to Bruce's where she found Vicki waiting for her.

"Are you here to negotiate the deal?" Selena asked cruelly.

"No."

"Oh?" Selena was shocked. "Really?"

"Yea."

"Then what do you want?"

"To tell you that I am going to win." Vicki snickered at her opponent.

"Oh? Like you won all your journalism awards?" Selena chuckled at the knowledge that even though she is the most talented journalist she had yet to receive an award.

"How about you stop trying to steal him away and actual earn him."

"Was that supposed to be an insult?"

"It was an insult."

"No." Selena laughed, "You stated exactly what everyone knows, thing is what you stated I am not ashamed of, unlike your flat awardless ass." Selena shrug Vicki off and left her in he hall in a daze.

Selena opened the door to see that Bruce was up in his chair reading. "Evening Selena."

"Evening my love. May I steal you from that book?" Bruce chuckled and closed the book, standing up revealing his massive hard on. "What were you reading?"

"Smut."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, some good old black and white stationary porn." Bruce laughed and slowly approached the woman, his robe falling off exposing his massive meaty man to the cold. "Can we get in bed before we get sick?" Selena nodded and Bruce jumped in bed.

"So what is first?" Selena asked turning to see that her lover was under the covers and that his body had shifted further down that way he was in position to please her pussy with his powerful tongue. Just as she was about to stop him he dove in. His tongue began tracing the alphabet into her pussy as deep as he could. He moaned as he felt her juices begin to flow. As he reached the letter 'Z' Selena's eyes were already beginning to roll back slightly, each lick afterward, pressed against Selena's slightly larger then normal G-Spot. The pleasure sent waves of shaking through her. Her knees buckled, her pussy quivered, she moaned low but long. She was closing in on her orgasm when Bruce stopped all together and took a deep breath. "Holy shit Bruce!" She gasped. Slowly she felt his body move up hers, he was quiet save the moans and gasps. Gently Bruce nudged his mouth against her neck, her head bending to the side giving him full access. He gently kissed it as his cock rubbed against her dripping wet clit and slit. She moaned a soft lewd moan. Her eyes were heavy from the over intoxicating pleasure. "Bruce! Just fill me with your cream already!" She begged as her pussy tightened against her will, her body losing control, her legs beginning to shake more violently. Slowly Bruce slid his cock into her, pushing through the extreme pressure, driving a moan from her out and sending her into a flurry of gasps. Bruce began pumping faster, still pushing through the pressure until finally his cock felt the back wall of her pussy and the entrance to her wanting, hungry womb. "Yes!" She screamed as she felt the cock throb inside her, his motions keeping a steady, hard, powerful pace. "Bruce!" She screamed as her entire womanhood tightened around the strong man's powerful meat. She released her cream and it began to coat and lather his beefy big boy. Bruce slowly slid his cock out of her and with two of his long thick fingers, he gathered a generous amount of Selena's delicious cream, and held it in front of his face. The aroma emanating off of the thick white cream sent Bruce into a thick fog of desire and lust. "Don't you eat that...you know how that gets me." Bruce's cruel grin told Selena all she needed to know, his tongue slowly slid up his palm and along his fingers, the cream falling off onto his teeth and tongue, the flavor blasting the fog away leaving only the image of her bare body in his sight. His cock throbbed and bobbed, precum drooling from him, his body glistening as the rest of the cream dripped into his mouth, forcing his eyes shut and releasing a thick animal like growl of pure desire. Bruce took Selena by the hips and his ferocity took him, the cock slid right into the creamy slit and began to thrust harder and fast and nearly inhuman as her flavor drove him straight into an overpowering, over exasperated, overwhelming sensation of lust and love, culminating in a climax that filled the womb and flooded the womanhood of the lewdly displayed Selena.

Minutes pass and Selena's womb drank up as much of Bruce's cum as it could, finally she turned and looked at her king, her lover, the father of her children, and her best friend. "I love you Selena." He whispered. "I always have and always will."

"I know Bruce." She cuddled up next to him, happy that she had his love and child broth stewing in her womb.

"However I would like to talk to you and Vicki tomorrow about your little..." He yawned and as his body fainted from exhaustion a final word slipped from his lips, "...contest."

Selena's eyes opened wide and she held him tight for fear she had just lost him due to her jealousy over Vicki.

**I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and will enjoy the final chapter of this three part bonus. After this set I will be doing a Copperhead chapter since Riderman09 had requested she be added. I hope you all enjoy and make sure to keep on supporting your favorite Fanfic writers and tip your waitress. ^_^ Have a wonderful day my wonderful readers.**


	39. Bonus Chapter 8(BruceXSelenaXVicki)

**A Rose By Any Other Name**

Selena walked through the halls passing the her kid's rooms. She listened for a moment, their light pattering of play could be heard, giggling and talking were heard. Selena turned and looked at the clock. Nine at night, the kids were sent to bed an hour ago, she sighs and continued towards her destination.

Vicki walks up the stairs heading towards Bruce's room, she sees Selena enter the room, wearing her black skirt and shirt. Vicki sighed and adjusted her purple skirt and purple shirt. She continued and heard the playfulness of the children in the rooms. She turned and saw Ivy walking with her children talking to them as adults since Children of the Green grew four times faster. Ivy's oldest son was the equivalent to a seventeen year old, and he saw her, winking at her. Vicki scoffed and continued on again. She stopped outside the door and took a breath.

Bruce sat in his mahogany leather chair, the fireplace crackled and his red and black robe covered his bare skin. He watched the blonde haired reporter enter the room her skirt rubbing against the door handle. He smiled kindly and motioned her to the seat next to Selena and across from him.

Vicki moved and sat in front of Bruce, her blood pulsing through her system as she felt her nervousness growing. "Evening Bruce."

"Evening Vicki." Bruce said, his voice holding no spite or resentment. "I figure you know why you both were called here." He smiled again, kind and gentle, however the women were still clammy and nervous.

"Are we in trouble?" Selena asked as her breath grew short.

"Not exactly."

The women calmed slightly, "What do you mean?"

"You are in trouble so to say, but I'm not gonna stop you from having sex with me or something like that." He said as he shifted his legs to readjust his body.

"What is our punishment then?"

"You must cooperate." He said with a strong streak of lust slipping from his lips.

"A threesome?" Selena blurted out.

"Of course, but slightly interesting ending." Bruce's smile was now fully lustful, his eyes burned with desire.

"What kind of ending." Vicki asked, her brow raising.

"It will be a surprise." He says as he stands, his robe dismounting his shoulders, revealing his massive cock. "Now I would like for you two to cooperate please." He smiled and pulled them both to him, they lowered themselves onto their knees and looked at their lover, then at each other, "And remember, if you don't cooperate then no individual sex for you two. Only threesomes with each other."

"So if you feel we don't work together, then we need to redo it?"

"Eeyup." Bruce smiled and ran a hand through both of their hairs. "So play nice."

Suddenly Vicki kissed Selena and smiled as she slowly moved to suck on Bruce's sac. Selena sighed as the kiss broke and felt the spite for Vicki fade as the aroma of Bruce's musk. She slowly slid the head into her mouth and ran her tongue around the rim. Slowly Bruce sat back down, forcing Selena to mount Vicki who's tongue was wrapped around Bruce. Selena slowly took more of the cock inside of her mouth and moaned, the flavor exciting her, the smell exhilarating her, her eyes shook as the elated state took hold and her lust for Bruce out weighed her hatred of Vicki. Vicki began to suck on his sac harder, pulling in one of his acorns just to push it out.

Minutes pass and Selena was pulling his entire cock into her mouth, gagging as the tip touched her uvula. Vicki was going between sucking in Bruce's entire sac to juggle is testis in her mouth to worshiping his cock by licking the base and nipping his inner thighs during Selena's pull back for air. Selena's lust had built to the breaking point, forcing her fingers to rub Vicki's crotch, applying thick pressure onto her clit, making the obscene reporter grind her beautifully toned rump into Selena. Bruce felt the desire to cum raising and moaned loudly. "Prepare to share." Bruce took hold of Selena's hair and pulled her head into an almighty deep throat repeatedly forcing her to use her tongue toincrease the pleasure. Finally Bruce stood and Selena and Vicki put their cheeks together and both gripped his cock and began to jerk the entire meat with their four hands harder and harder until finally Bruce's excessively productive reproductive released a massive amount of baby broth. The cream shot forth and plastered the lewd ladies. Strings of the cream laid across their chins to their foreheads, ounces entered their mouths, and when the inhuman amount of cream was finished flowing the women looked at each other, the smell of the cum on them, their lust through the roof, the desire for more driving them to enter a deep ad passionate kiss, their tongues dancing, their hands pulling the other head deeper into a more lustful kiss, the cum still in their mouth being traded between each other mixing with their saliva. Their bodies grinding into each other, their dripping wet crotches exchanging juice as they rolled over onto each other. "Fucking hell... I guess they aren't angry at each other anymore."

Over an hour passes and finally the woman are back to worshiping Bruce's cock as he sleeps, taking turns to deep throat, until finally dribbles of semen spill forth and they slowly slide their tongues up the cock from the base, meeting at the tip to share another passionate kiss. After their kiss ended and the semen was deposited into their stomachs. Vicki spoke, "So...are we lovers now?" She asked as she crawled on top of Bruce and slid his cock into her and Selena smiled.

"Yes...but only if we share Bruce like this often." She watched as the lustful reporter as she bounced up and down on Bruce's still hard cock.

"Of course." She said as she resisted moaning. "How can he stay hard this long?"

"Ivy gave him some chemical thing that allows him to have complete control over his cock and apparently we were so sexy that he fell asleep with a titanic boner." She giggled. "Save some of his cock for me hot stuff."

"Is it the cock or the cum you want." The dirty reporter asked.

"Both."

"Then come here." She pulled herself off his undying erection. She pulled Selena against her and slowly the duo slid down so the cock they both loved slid into the clits that the women pressed together. They both leaned back and placed their hands on the firm mattress, both gripping the sheets tight, both pressing their hips together, mixing their juices to soak and slather onto the hero's cock. Over and over the duo moved in a synchronized lusty and passionate bouncing motion. Over and over they felt his cock push between their tender womanhood to slide through and be pulled back again and again. Minutes turn to an hour and Bruce awakens to the woman moaning uncontrollably, their legs shaking and pussies quivering, begging to be filled with Bruce's cum. Then Vicki pushed Selena higher and forced her down onto Bruce's cock, immediately Selena began to cum and her white cream smothered the meat inside her. Vicki began helping Selena bounce with the kingly cock inside her. Selena began licking and sucking the pie in front of her belonging to Vicki, forcing a loud obscene moan from her lips as her orgasm forced her cream into Selena's mouth and pleasure through her system. Bruce feeling and hearing the pleasure in the women he began to buck his hips into Selena and let out a deafening moan to signify his conquest of her womb and he began to fill her pussy with another massive amount of cream.

"V-Vicki." Selena weakly said as she pulled off Bruce's cock.

Bruce watched as Vicki and Selena's lewd exchange of desire and lust. Selena with all her strength lifted Vicki's hips up so she could cross her legs through, one of Vicki's legs behind Selena, the other in front. The short haired blonde smiled and weakly opened her pussy with her hands. Selena slowly crouched down and pressed her pussy into Vicki's holding hers open as well. Selena moaning as she felt some of the baby broth slip from her and into Vicki as they were grinding their hips together. Then they collapsed one for each of Bruce's arms. Both slowly fell asleep next to Bruce holding him tight with one hand around his back, the other on his still hard cum drooling cock. They smiled as the three of them slowly drifted off into a deep deep sleep.

**Well I hope you enjoyed Vicki and Selena's feud over Bruce. I am still looking for requests for stories whether it is for me to write or me to help you with. Anyway, Thank you all for your constant support and any reviews you send me are very well appreciated. Thank you and have a great day everyone.**


End file.
